11 is Number 1 in the Top 100
by snowzone5
Summary: AU: El is 15 and the lead singer of a popular band. She moves to Hawkins for some peace and quiet between albums. She moves next to Mike who had no idea who she is or how famous she is. Trying something different here. Lots of mileven and some angst.
1. Chapter 1 - Pop Stars and Pixies

**Pop Stars and Pixies**

_El Hopper and Mike Wheeler don't hesitate when asked the question about how they first met. They avoided it all together. This interviewer didn't expect to get an answer, they are both obviously uncomfortable with answering it. There's a mystery there, readers._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

_XXXXX_

It was 1973. Mike had just turned 15 and his dad had a new job and was moving the family again. This time he was going to be working in a lab doing whatever he did. But it was in some armpit of a town called Hawkins. Their claim to fame was that nothing ever happened there. For a kid it's always a bad time to move, but when you are 15 it means leaving good friends behind. Sometimes it means leaving a girlfriend behind, but in his case, that wasn't anything he had to worry about.

"Great." Mike snorted. New place, no friends, no girlfriend, no hobbies. Well the guitar but that wasn't a hobby a lot of guys his age took up. Especially not classical guitar. It's not like he was going be joining a band as a classical guitarist.

To keep Mike busy as a kid his parents had enrolled him into piano lessons and classical guitar lessons. Mike took to the guitar much to his own surprise, and figured he'd just stick with it. By the time he was 14 he was fairly proficient with it... but something was missing.

He couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying playing the guitar, but the only real thrill he'd gotten from it was that he seemed to be really good at it. That's what his sister and parents said, but you can't go by family. Family is usually to harsh or too gushing when it comes to your talents. In Mike's case it was gushing. He couldn't get objective feedback from them so he was never sure of where is talent was.

Over the first month he knew what was missing. He had nobody to share his playing with. One of his friends in the last town they lived told him, "dude, you play great. You can always get chicks if you can play a guitar."

'Get chicks' isn't exactly what Mike had in mind. Maybe having a girlfriend that enjoyed his playing?

Mike snorted to himself. One thing was for sure, they hadn't tripped over themselves getting to Mike and his famous guitar playing.

XXXXX

_El Hopper, the lead singer of the pop band 'Eleven' is only 15 years old, but a lot of other musicians say she has a 4 octave voice. Ann Wilson of Heart, who also has a 4 octave vocal range is impressed. She's been quoted several times saying that El was wasting her talent in a pop band, regardless of how catchy the music is. "She's a kid, that's the kind of music she can relate to, When she gets older, maybe she'll write something more sophisticated. But record companies being what they are want to keep her on that money train. " Ann Wilson would know, given Heart's legal dealings with their previous record company._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

_XXXXX_

As he usually did, one evening Mike was sitting just outside the basement door, cross-legged on the grass, playing guitar.

Earlier that day there's been a bit of a commotion next door. A moving truck had pulled up, and a few hours later a shiny black stretch limo pulled up and it looked like a family got out. Ok family might have been too broad a term. A large tall man got out followed by his son who had the supreme privilege of having his hair recently buzzed.

Yup, no bullies were going to bother him. At least in the first few minutes of school until they found him and his shaved gourd. Poor guy, maybe Mike would be lucky and this kid would take the heat off him. At his age the bullies tended to be a bit stronger and rougher, so the punches hurt a little more.

The limo had been followed by a black Chevy Blazer and two guys Mike could only describe as underworld goons got walked around the house, and then got back in the car and sat there.

He was concentrating on a complicated piece when he heard a girl's voice, "wow, you play great."

Mike looked up at her. Him. Her. It looked like the kid who got out of the limo earlier that day. She kept her hair short. Very short for a girl. Had to have been on purpose. Or her dad was really strict. Or… or something much worse, but Mike wouldn't ask her.

Despite the hair, or maybe because of it, Mike thought she was… pretty. Now that he got a close look at her, he could see that she was about the same age as he was.

She sat cross legged in front of him watching him play. He started to play Beethoven'a Sonata No. 8 Op. 13

And then she started singing to it.

It was the voice of an angel, and she seemed to be singing with words that fit the music perfectly.

He started making mistakes, he was so distracted by her voice. Eventually he couldn't recover and dampened the strings of the guitar.

"That was beautiful. Why did you stop?"

"Your voice distracted me. You are good."

She smiled and nodded. And then looked at him funny.

"Something I said?" Mike looked at her trying to figure out her expression.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?"

She looked miffed. Not just a little miffed. A lot. "I'm El Hopper... yes _the_ El Hopper."

"Um, ok, I'm Mike Wheeler… um _the_ Mike Wheeler." He tried to be funny.

"So you are saying you don't know who I am?

Mike was confused, but smiling he said, "Um, El Hopper. _The _El Hopper."

"But do you know who El Hopper is?"

"Uh, You?"

"Oh for Pete's sake. I'm El Hopper, I'm pretty much Eleven."

"I thought you were closer to my age, but this is really starting to sound like a surreal version of 'Who's on First.'"

"Are you seriously that dense? I…." She pointed to herself, "Am. El. Hopper."

Mike continued to look at her.

"11?" She shook her head at him.

"Um, are you El Hopper or Eleven."

And then Mike thought he'd try to be funny again, "Is Pete your brother?"

"Ok, I get it, you're an idiot. Screw you." She got up and left.

Mike had no idea why this pretty girl was mad at him. It bothered him a little bit. She hadn't been able to explain herself to him, and that was obviously frustrating but he had no idea what she was getting at.

XXXXX

_Rumour has it that Eleven's chart topper "Dense" is about Mike Wheeler, but El Hopper will not comment on that either. This interviewer has tried to get the interviews with the band separately but they refuse to._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_


	2. Chapter 2 - Musically Uninformed

**Musically Uninformed**

_There was a definite outside influence on Eleven's third album. While the first two were very bubblegum pop with almost every song a single, the third album sounded different. Both sonically and in complexity. This wasn't to say that it was rock or progressive rock music. Not in the least, but Eleven seemed to have slid from The Partridge Family's 'I Think I love' style to Louise Fletcher's version of 'I Am What I Am' Both are pop songs of course, but the latter has a message while still being a catchy pop song._

_\- Pop Music Magazine._

XXXXX

"Hey Zoomer, what's shaking." El asked. She didn't want to talk to Max. She wanted to think about the cute guy next door. Yeah, the one she called an idiot.

"I'm writing a song. Um, it's classically influenced. Using my training and all that."

Max Mayfield was their keyboard player. She was a whiz on the keyboards and only agreed to even play in the band if El could find a bass player to backup her keyboard sound. El couldn't find one she that wanted to play the type of music she was writing so she ended up picking up a bass for herself, and learned to play it. Vocals and bass were a good combination and she really got along with Dustin on drums, so that was the original band and they had a good sound.

El wanted to change the subject right away. She didn't like the songs that Max was writing, and she had no intention of changing their sound. This was going to be a continuing problem and she didn't want to deal with it right now. She was sort of hoping to concentrate on Dustin, she was interested in him, but he seemed more interested in Max. And besides, that was before she met the guy next door.

"So I met my next door neighbour. He's really cute. You'd like him. But there was a bit of a problem."

"What's that?"

"He didn't know who we were."

"You're joking? Where's that rock you are living under now?"

"Hawkins, Indiana. You need to come out here and keep me sane. Anyway, he didn't know who we were, or who I was."

"Does he know what a radio is?"

"If he does he doesn't listen to it. So, anyway I ended up telling him he was an idiot and to screw himself."

"El, that's not very nice, funny, but not nice. If this town is the shithole you keep saying it is. He's probably got his finger up his nose half the time." Max laughed loud.

"Ha! Does he sit on the porch and play a banjo." Max mimicked the first few lines 'Dueling Banjo's'.

"No but when I met him yesterday he was sitting outside of his house playing classical guitar."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's really good, at least as good as you are on the piano. I'm guessing that if he listens to the radio at all it's probably classical music stations. You don't find kids that age listening to that kind of music. That's probably why he's never heard of me. He probably doesn't listen to any music we like."

" 'Kids that age age'? How old is he?"

"Ok, ok, Max I think he's he's the same age. As I am."

XXXXX

_I asked MIke Wheeler why he didn't pursue a career in classical guitar. He said he didn't think we was going to be able to play as well as Segovia or Liona Boyd and that if he had to be honest, he didn't want to play in front of a bunch of old people. So picking up the electric guitar was a way for him to expand his guitar playing, not limit it to one style_

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Mike was willing to admit that he was a little scared to sit outside and practice on his guitar or just stay inside and read his X-Men comics. A habit he was sure he'd never grow out of. He didn't want to encounter her again. Well he sort of did, but he knew it wouldn't go well.

Discipline got the better of him. And he went outside to play.

He immediately regretted it when he saw El Hopper making her way over. Not just 'El Hopper' but '_the_ El Hopper'. Apparently a legend in her own mind.

He stopped playing. Pretended to be re-tuning while she sat down cross legged in front of him.

"It's not out tune," she said casually.

"Oh? You have perfect pitch do you?"

"Actually, I do."

Mike was impressed. Not that many people had perfect pitch. They tended to be musicians. Mike strummed a chord.

"What's that?"

"E flat Major 9, it's made up of E flat, G, B flat, D and F notes."

Oh. She really did have perfect pitch. Now he knew that _she_ knew he didn't need to tune his guitar.

"Aren't you going to play?"

He wasn't, not while she was still sitting here. As much as she had a great voice, she had insulted him yesterday. He didn't need to her to apologize to him, it wouldn't have been sincere anyway, but she hadn't even made the effort and was talking to him like nothing had happened. He didn't feel very good about it.

"Ah ok, not gonna happen. I get it... you know what. Pretty girls get away with a lot… and really pretty girls like you get away with a lot more. But just because I don't know who you are other than _The Famous El Hopper_. Did I get that right? You're _the_ El Hopper? … just because I don't know who you are, doesn't give you the right to call me, an idiot. Or anybody else for that matter. You know what? That makes you not so pretty on the inside. So, um, in the words of _the_ El Hopper, screw you."

She looked shocked when Mike got up turned on his heel and walked away from her.

XXXXX

_PMM: So Mike, when were you first interested in joining Eleven?_

_MW: I was never interested._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Mike had to admit it bugged him a little. She was probably a famous TV or movie actress or something but obviously not anything he would watch. She seemed so sure that he should know who he was. Maybe Nancy would know?

He put away his guitar and went up to ask Nancy who she was. Nancy was only home from college for the summer, but she still got a bigger room than he did.

He walked into her room without knocking, like he usually did, "Hey Nance, do you happen to know…"

"Don't you ever knock? His sister yelled at him.

Mike was frozen in place. Through Nancy's open window he heard her voice again. She was singing acapella. Her crystal clear voice was delivering a haunting version of Neil Young's _After the Gold Rush_, and was even better than the _Prelude_ version.

Mike turned to go back to his room and open his window. He never noticed the poster on Nancy's wall.

He didn't see that it was a black and white poster close up of El Hopper's head. Not quite a buzz cut, but not far off. It looked like she had a tattoo on her forehead of the numbers '011'.

Mike rested his arms on the window sill and propped his chin up. How could a pretty girl with a voice like that be such a little asshole?

"So not girlfriend material then?" Nancy smirked, walking right into his room.

"Ha!" Mike barked. Trying to cover his embarrassment. Obviously he was thinking out loud and his sister had heard him.

"Not in this universe." He yelled after her.

Mike might have sounded convincing to his sister, but he wasn't totally convinced himself.

Something about El Hopper. Something about her he really liked and he didn't like _that_ idea at all.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Paladin VS The Pixie

**The Paladin VS The Pixie**

_PMM: So do you think now that you've joined Eleven._

_MW: Who says I joined? They asked me to play in some sessions for their third album, and they paid me for them._

_PMM: But you are on stage with them?_

_MW: Well, yes, until they can find someone my age to play the guitar parts I recorded._

_PMM: [ during this interview El Hopper spent most of her time looking at her knees or the floor] _

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

XXXXX

The look on El's face belied the sting of tears she felt. She'd never been talked to that way before. Most guys thought they were Romeo's and that she'd fall for them instantly. They were not prepared for her personality. She was frustrated. She was glad she told him to go screw himself. Served him right.

Mike seemed to be different. Not only did he not know who she was, it sounded like he didn't _care_ who she was.

She didn't know what to think. How _dare_ he. She was _El Hopper_!

She turned around an stomped back to her house and to her room.

She called Max right way.

"I_ hate_ him!"

"Hate who?" Max asked, there was concern in her voice and that's what El was looking for.

"Mike."

"Who's Mike?"

"The boy next door I told you about yesterday."

"The banjo-nose-picker? Isn't that the same guy that you called an idiot… to his face. And then I believe that was followed by a 'screw you'? _That_ guy?"

El burst into tears.

"El what's wrong?"

"He doesn't like me. He basically told me I was ugly on the inside." El sniffed.

Max was silent.

"You're not saying anything Max, do you think he's right?" El had her second shock of the day.

"El… I'm going to tell you this as your best friend because you won't hear it from anyone else. You have a bad temper. And you have temper tantrums. Bad ones. And an abrasive personality."

El was quiet. "Why are you still my best friend if I'm such a bitch?"

"Because I know this isn't you El. This business has changed you. I don't want to say it's gone to your head, but that's what it looks like to everyone else."

"That doesn't give Mike any right to say I'm ugly."

"What? He said your ugly?"

"Well, no, he actually said I was really pretty," El felt an inner glow when she said that.

"But he said I wasn't so pretty on the inside. Those were his words."

"Did you apologize to him?"

"For _what_!"

"El, for calling him an idiot and telling him to screw off."

"Oh," El said in a small voice. "No, I didn't."

"Uh, El, wait a minute. You aren't falling for this guy are you? You won't see him at all when we start to record the next album t and we are touring again. Anyway, he may not even be interested in an apology. He'll be too mad. You hurt his feelings El. That's also not you."

"I know," El said, sullen.

She didn't want to talk about Mike anymore.

"So have you seen the latest Tiger Beat article about me? They keep calling my band 'Eleven' they don't use the numbers at all."

Max was silent.

"Max?"

"I'm here." She'd known Max long enough to know that she wasn't happy about something El said, but El didn't know what it was.

"Just correct them next time they ask for an interview."

"I"m not cutting my hair again until the next tour."

"Gonna go all hippie again. It's a cute hairstyle, I've always liked it on you."

"Maybe Mike will too?"

"El, at some point we need to talk about the songs for the new album. I know you don't like my songs, but we need to think about maybe adding another instrument… or expanding our style."

El did _not_ want to talk about this. She wanted to go over to Mike's. She didn't have to wait for him to sit on the lawn with his guitar. She could knock on his door. But then if he yelled at her, it would be in front of his family.

She didn't want them to think she was not so pretty on the inside.

XXXXX

_For those of you living under a rock, 11 has now recorded three albums. The first was _ 011, _and has the distinction of having every one of the ten songs on the album released as singles. The band became rich and famous overnight. The second album is called _Hiding In Plain Sight_. It only had three singles released off of it, but the album sold ten times the number of copies as the first album. But 11 is back on top with the release of their third album,_ Not So Pretty_ with the title track in the charts for a few weeks, and no signs of slowing down. As with all the 11 albums, the cover features a headshot of El Hopper but this time she is sporting a pixie cut that is a visual contrast to the song. El Hopper is a stunning young woman. The fan club is already rabid with the rumour that the song is an apology to Mike Wheeler, about an incident that the two still decline to comment on._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

XXXXX

She looked out her window and saw Mike playing guitar in front of a little blonde girl, she was giggling and clapping her hands. A woman, probably Mike's mother opened the front door and called to them. The little girl kissed Mike on the cheek, and ran off to go inside.

He had a beautiful smile going that promptly disappeared when she walked up to him . He got up and turned around to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She almost screeched she was so mad at him.

Mike turned back around and said ,"I'm sorry, I forgot you were," he put an index finger to his chin and pretended to be thinking… "don't tell me…. Hmmm, oh! _The_ El Hopper."

El would never admit that when he said her name that way she felt the sting. She remembered her conversation with Max and tried to hold her temper and calm herself down. Mike would never need to know about her ability. Unfortunately that made her next question sound sarcastic.

"Do you even have a radio?"

He gave her a deadpan look.

"Why yes I do, _the_ El Hopper. And we have electricity, and indoor plumbing and _everything_. I mean our toilet probably doesn't flush as good as the legend El Hopper's does. But, it does what it's supposed to."

His use of her name like that stung again. She flinched each time he said her name.

He walked away.

She couldn't help it and she hung her head. And then the tears started. She covered her face with her hands.

Soon after the heavier sobs started she felt a presence in front of her.

"Uh, listen, I'm sorry. Um, I didn't mean to make you cry."

That made her cry harder, and then she felt his arms around her. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. You haven't been easy to talk to."

She looked up at him as he stepped back, he continued, "People won't like you or love you for what you do, well, maybe the shallow ones will. They will love you for what's in here."

He gently tapped on her heart.

"Pretty inside?" She gave him a small smile.

"That's what you want to be. Not what anybody says you need to be…. I have to go for dinner, I'll see you later… ok?"

But she never did see Mike later, that night she got a call from the recording studio to confirm booking a session.

And El Hopper had to be come _the_ El Hopper again… but... she didn't want to be.

El's hair grew quickly. She thought that maybe she wouldn't cut it for the new album. She liked the pixie cut. It made her feel… prettier. On the outside anyway. She wanted to be that way on the inside… and she wanted Mike to _know_ she was.

She hadn't seen him for a few weeks, and she knew that soon he'd be starting regular school, and she'd start with a tutor in the studio where they were still recording the new album...

The new album wasn't going well. Dustin and Max, and even their producer kept saying the songs were "missing something". Max had been thrilled when El asked if they could record one of the classically influenced songs that Max had written. But something was still missing.

The three of them sat around a small table. They had loose paper with lyrics scattered all over it.

"I can change my style of playing?" Dustin offered.

"It's not that, Dustin," El said.

"You know what it is don't you?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it's guitar. We need a guitar track."

"And you have an idea who to ask don't you?" Max winked at her.

"If he'll still talk to me, yeah."

"Ok, let's take a break for a week." Dustin said.

"El, you know this is a big step for you right?" Max said.

"Yes, and it scares me to death. I have to make a decision that will change our sound and could ruin our act."

What really scared El was that Mike wasn't interested, or would just say no outright… or… or… he just didn't like her music… no she corrected herself, I mean _our_ music.

XXXXX

_PMM: Sorry to hear that you suffered a personal loss Mike, do you think that will make it into the music? What about you, El?_

_MW: [he is looking down, doesn't answer]_

_EH: I won't put words in his mouth [she looks over at Mike, there is love there, fans!] but Mike is free to express himself in our music. I would never want him to suppress the way he felt._

MW: [is still looking down, but nodding his thanks]

\- Pop Music Magazine


	4. Chapter 4 - If A Pixie Cries

**If A Pixie Cries**

_PMM: So how was that first recording session for the third album?_

_MW: You may want to ask Max or Dustin that question._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Mike looked back. _The_ El Hopper had her face in her hands and she was crying.

Did he do that? Almost instantly his heart went out to her. This wasn't right, no matter how she had treated him. He went back to her.

"Uh, listen, I'm sorry. Um, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She cried harder, and when Mike couldn't think of what else to do he put his arms around her. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. You haven't been easy to talk to."

He then gave her some philosophical advice he never thought he could come up with. But it was the right thing to say.

He managed to get a little smile out of her. Who knows how long her humility would last, but Mike knew he'd feel like shit for a long time.

He told her he would see her later, and he half expected to, but it was weeks before he saw her again. He missed opening his bedroom window to hear her singing. He was still not looking forward that much to talking to her again, but he could listen to that voice for hours.

He was in his basement one afternoon playing with a new guitar, when he heard a knock on the basement door. He answered the door and saw Holly. She was holding someone's hand and she looked like she'd been crying.

Mike got down on one knee and said, "are you ok? Are you hurt?" He hugged her quick.

"Eleven saved my life."

Mike looked up at the person whose hand she was holding onto.

It was El. But she had her hair in a pixie cut. It must grow really fast. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Holly is exaggerating a little bit. She fell off her bike and scraped her elbow, I gave her a makeshift bandage, and here we are."

Mike could see a cloth wrapped around Holly's elbow… and he saw El with only half of a sleeve torn off her plaid shirt.

"Ok, Holly maybe get mom to clean that up for you?"

Holly turned to El and held her arms up, "thank you Eleven."

El squatted down and gave her a hug, "you're welcome sweetie, now go do what you brother says. Get your mom to clean you up."

Holly ran off up the basement stairs.

"Um, thanks El-" She cut him off right away.

"Mike, could you do me a favour and call me Eleven?"

"Um, ok… I guess El is short for Eleven? Thanks Eleven, that was a lot of kindness you showed to someone you didn't know. And you sacrificed your shirt. I'll replace it for you."

She got suddenly very shy, tapped her heart and said, "pretty inside?"

"Yes." Mike gave her a genuine smile. Who knows what had happened to her in the last few weeks.

"I have a present for you," she said brightly.

She unslung a tote bag she had over her shoulder and pulled out an LP. "This is for you."

Mike looked at it. His heart thumped. "Um, wow... Uh, wow, you have really pretty eyes."

He could see her cheeks turn pink and she looked, down, "thank you Mike."

"I think my older sister Nancy has this poster on her wall. Did you model for this album cover?"

"Look at the fake tattoo on my forehead."

Mike saw the '011'. "Eleven, ok I get it. It's your stage name?"

"It's my real name, everyone calls me El. Everyone but you, Holly and my dad can call me Eleven. When my ego was larger…" she hesitated blushing again, "I thought it would make a good name for my band. It was the record company's idea to use that photo for the first album."

"Ok, I"m going to make a fool of myself here and guess that you guys are fairly popular?"

"You don't listen to the radio." Mike could tell she was being very careful bringing up the radio again.

"I only listen to HawkFM and it's mainly AOR music."

"A-O-R?"

"Album oriented Rock. They tend to play full cuts off of rock albums, and the dj's don't talk over the beginning or end of every single track."

"What kind of bands?"

"Pink Floyd, Jethro Tull, Yes. Most of that stuff you won't hear on HawkAM, or any AM station. So I don't really listen to AM… and suddenly our very awkward meeting a few weeks ago makes complete sense now. That's why I never heard of you or your music… and I'm guessing you want me to listen to this album?"

She looked down, "if you wouldn't mind… and give me your honest opinion of it?"

"I will always be honest to you." And then he did something that seemed so out of character for him he would revisit this moment for the rest of his life. He leaned forward and kissed Eleven on the forehead.

"Thanks again for Holly, Eleven. Pretty on the inside… and the outside." Mike's cheeks flamed, but he didn't regret saying it one bit.

"Can I come back tomorrow some time and talk to you about the music?"

"Sure, tomorrow morning if you want. I'll listen to this on my headphones tonight and you can have album back."

"It's a present. It's yours to keep… even if you don't like it." She smiled, turned and left.

Mike snuck a quick look at her bum when she walked away. Then felt ashamed he'd done that, even though he liked what he saw.

XXXXX

_PMM: So it's safe to say that Mike Wheeler is responsible for the changing of the band's sound?_

_MW: No it's not safe to say that. It was a collaborative effort. Not that El didn't have final say, it _is_ her band after all. But everyone worked hard on the sound._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

_XXXXX_

The next morning, he was staring at the album cover. He could not stop looking at Eleven's eyes. They were stunning. He wondered what it would be like to have a girl with eyes like that look at you that way because she was in love with you. That was an unrealistic dream for Mike, but it was a nice day dream. He was sure he'd wear that cover off if he looked at it long enough.

He started to think in dangerous terms of actually kissing her on the lips and not on the forehead when he heard, "you look lost in thought."

Mike jumped. He was startled out of his reverie, Eleven was standing there looking impossibly pretty. His heart twinged a little.

He gestured to the end of the sofa for her to take a seat.

"You listened to it last night?"... what did you think?" Her voice had no confidence in it at all. This was a different Eleven then a few weeks ago. Maybe even since last night.

"You want my honest opinion right?" Mike looked into her eyes. It was one of the hardest things he could remember doing. Presenting a project in school in front of the whole class had been a piece of cake compared to looking into those eyes.

She looked down, her soft and low, "...please."

"This is some of the catchiest music I've ever heard. I don't listen to AM radio, so I don't hear a lot of teeny bopper music, but I _have_ heard some of these songs before, when I've been around town. Two songs stood out for me right away."

"Which ones?" Her face lit up.

"Funny guy. The interaction between you and the guy is smart and fun."

"That's Dustin our drummer."

"Oh, and that drummer is tight, you can tell him that. And the bass. Reminds me of a cross between Suzi Quatro and Chris Squire. You can tell the bassist that he's really talented."

"Well _she_ thanks you…" Eleven's smile was ear to ear.

"Oh, that's _you_? I've always thought bass and vocals were a good combination."

"What's the other song you liked?"

"Well I liked all of them, but the one that stood out for me was, Make War Not War. I get the feeling that the title is too clever for a teen audience, but it's a great protest song. Not too much time left for protest songs to make any kind of impact."

Eleven threw up her hands, "_finally_, someone gets the title." The more her face brightened the prettier she got.

"Oh before I forget, I heard you singing _After The Goldrush_ before you left. It made my spine tingle, you did it _exactly_ like it is on this album. I'm going to wear the grooves out on that one. Your version is better than _Prelude's_"

She was flushed. Mike could see that she wasn't used to getting compliments. He smile faltered.

"So, I want to play you something. My sister has Make War Not War on 45, so I had an idea. I put the single on my turntable, and played it at 33. Of course that slows it down, now your voice changes and sounds a bit weird, but listen to the music and this…"

Mike took his electric guitar off the stand, and turned up the volume a little on it. When the song started to play, he started to play over top.

Eleven's eyes widened in fascination, "oh, that's good! I almost want to run to the studio and re-record that. I'll wait until our sessions start again, but I think I want to do it that way on the new album. Um, what you are playing there doesn't really look…" she stopped and looked at his left hand and saw her torn-shirt-to-bandage tied around his wrist.

"Is that the strip of shirt I used on Holly?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask why you are wearing it?"

"It's a reminder for me that, people are basically good inside, and that even if someone doesn't seem to be, they can change. It's also a reminder that I never want to make a girl cry again. I still feel like shit for doing that to you… I'm sorry."

Eleven's hand went to her mouth, she nodded. Mike gave her a few moments and waited for her to speak again.

"What I was going to say is that what you are playing doesn't look particularly easy, and I don't think I could explain everything you just played to a session musician… would you… " she took a deep breath, "...would you consider sitting in the studio and recreating that part, and the same sound… how _are_ you getting that sound?"

"Slowing down the 45 made me think of a slow brooding guitar, so I tried to duplicate Robin Trower's sound from _A Bridge of Sighs_. I use two pedals, an octave divider and a distortion pedal but with distortion turned way down."

"I also hold on to my pull-offs like he does, and that's the sound I thought would be good on a song slowed down like that. Uh, I've never been to a recording studio before. That would be fun."

"It's in New York. You'll need to ask your parents."

Mike looked down, how to explain this? "Um, you could have lived in my basement for a week in a blanket fort and they wouldn't have known. I'll tell Nancy, she'd cover for me."

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the band. We've been, looking for a bit of a change. You just might be key."

"Geez, Eleven, no pressure if your next albums sucks."

"It'll be fine, " she got up, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "thanks for being honest about the album… and thanks wearing that bandage. She toodle-oo'd her fingers and ran back up the basement stairs.

She kissed him on the cheek. Mike's heart hammered relentlessly the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mad Dogs and Pixies

**Mad Dogs And Pixies**

_PMM: So we've heard that this is first day Mike Wheeler is in the studio and it's not going so well?_

_EH: [curse words edited] When I find out who's f*****g leaking our private s*** they'll be s******g out of a new a*****e . F*****g a*****es. F**k, this is p*****g me off. Are we f*****g done here? I am. [El gets up to leave, she turns back to me] F**k off, interview over. Print that s**t why don't you. Make sure to spell my f*****g band's name right this time, a*****e._

_PMM: [Mike is looking angry and doesn't seem to the least bit surprised at El's language]_

_\- Pop Music Magazine (unpublished interviews)_

XXXXX

The first day Eleven was back in Hawkins, she saw a little girl fall off her bike, and she started to run towards her. As soon as she got down on her knees to help her she realized this was the same girl that had been clapping at Mike's guitar playing. Holly was her name. She had scraped her elbow, but it was what the doctors said on TV, 'superficial'.

Eleven didn't hesitate, she ripped off her lower sleeve and wrapped it around Holly's arm. Holly had stopped crying, which had been her goal, but now she was thinking she would re-introduce herself to Mike. He hair and grown rapidly as it always did after her time in the lab and she was anxious to see what Mike would think.

The first thing Mike did was get down on a knee and gave his sister a hug and asked if she was ok. The love that was evident on his face made Eleven's heart ache, just a pinch, but a sharp one.

And then Mike looked at her. Eleven thought she would die right on the spot. He was beautiful. His eyes were intense, they seemed to bore into her soul.

Eleven was a bit surprised when Holly wanted a hug, and she was more that glad to give her one.

Holly ran off up the basement stairs.

"Um, thanks El-" She cut Mike off.

"Mike, could you do me a favour and call me Eleven?"

"Um, ok… I guess El is short for Eleven? Thanks Eleven, that was a lot of kindness you showed to someone you didn't know. And you sacrificed your shirt. I'll replace it for you."

Her next question made her feel completely unsure, but she tapped her heart and said, "pretty inside?"

"Yes." Mike gave her a smile. She thought she would die all over again.

She was going to give him the band's first album now. It was the perfect time. She'd have to find some way of asking him to record with them.

"Um, wow... Uh, wow, you have really pretty eyes." And she died for a third time in as many minutes.

Her face felt flushed and she had to look down., "thank you Mike."

She found out that Mike honestly didn't know who the band was, and he sounded like he was picking his words carefully.

Eleven did the same. "You don't listen to the radio."

Mike gave his reasoning, and it made sense to her, he listed some bands she never heard of, and that made her feel a little stupid because she listened to the radio a _lot_ waiting to see if one of her band's songs were going to be played. But then he asked her if she'd like him to listen to their album.

"If you wouldn't mind… and give me your honest opinion of it?"

"I will always be honest with you." And then he did something that made her die for the fourth time. She would remember this moment for the rest of her life. He leaned forward and her on the forehead.

She had to get back to her bedroom, so she could cry. She managed to get invited back the next morning, and turned and left.

XXXXX

_PMM: Last issue we promised to print an 11 interview on how the new album was going, but due to technical difficulties the interview on tape was garbled and we couldn't transcribe it properly. __We hope to have something new from the band next issue._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

_XXXXX_

Holly let her in the door and Eleven couldn't help but get down and give her a big hug. Holly kissed her on the cheek. "Mikey is in the basement, playing with his new guitar, go sneak up on him." She giggled.

Eleven had no intention of doing that but she walked a bit more lightly down the stairs then she might have otherwise.

Mike was staring at the album cover. He was staring at her, "you look lost in thought."

He jumped, and when he looked at her she thought she would die yet again. She didn't think she would ever be able to talk to him while staring into those eyes. Kiss him, sure, but talk...

He gestured to the end of the sofa for her to take a seat.

"You listened to it last night?"...what did you think?" She was scared to ask.

"You want my honest opinion right?" He looked into her eyes. She found it hard to hold his gaze. It was as intense a look as any her dad had given her, but there was something behind it. With her dad it was love. Could that be what was behind Mike's eyes? She may never know, but she suddenly felt vulnerable and totally unsure of herself. Again.

She looked down, her soft and low, "...please."

They talked about a few of the songs, and then Mike did something she wasn't expecting. He played the 45, slowed down and then added his guitar to it.

She was working up the nerve to ask him if he would like to record with them when he noticed she was wearing the torn piece of her shirt.

She almost cried when he told her shy. He waited till she had composed herself somewhat.

"What I was going to say is that what you are playing doesn't look particularly easy, and I don't think I could explain everything you just played to a session musician… would you… " she took a deep breath, "...would you consider sitting in the studio and recreating that part, and the same sound…"

"Um, I've never been to a recording studio before. That would be fun."

"It's in New York. You'll need to ask your parents."

He said something that was a little funny and sad at the same time. She got a few butterflies when she joked that she could live in his basement. If he asked, she would have agreed in a second.

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the band. We've been, looking for a bit of a change. You just might be key."

"Geez, Eleven, no pressure if your next albums sucks."

Yes, about that. She was going to have to tell him about their recording sessions, but maybe wait till they were on the tour bus.

"It'll be fine, " she got up, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She hadn't intended to but she was feeling adventurous.

Her heart heart hammered relentlessly the rest of the day.

XXXXX

_PMM: So there's nothing like any kind of romance going on between you two?_

_MW: With El Hopper? Uh, not a chance._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

* * *

Mike was sitting comfortably on the tour bus. It had been renovated to look like a comfy living room at one end behind the driver. And a mini soundproofed studio at the back.

Eleven had introduced him to the rest of the band. Dustin Henderson was quite a character. And Max Mayfield, there was a story with her but he didn't think an outsider like him would ever get to know it.

He had been reading, when he detected a subtle perfume and the sofa shifted slightly.

It was Eleven and she didn't look all that happy.

"I have to tell you something."

"Um, ok."

"There is no sugar coating this. I am difficult to work with in the recording studio."

"Genius at work, I get it Eleven. I didn't think it would be a walk in the park."

"No, Mike," She touched the wrist the the torn piece of shirt was tied to, "I can be an absolute bitch when we are making an album."

Mike looked at her, searching her eyes. "If you aren't having fun making your music, then…"

"We do when things are going ok, but there's usually one or two songs that brings out the worst in me." She looked at his wrist again.

"Will you promise me something?"

"If I can, Eleven." He was still searching her eyes.

"Whatever happens, will you still talk to me afterwards? You don't have to like me, just… talk to me?"

"I think I've seen you at your worst… and," he tapped her heart again "I've seen the pretty inside Eleven. I promise."

Mike did not expect the tears. But he used the shirt, still tied to his wrist to dab away at them.

"Eleven, you are being creative, I lost count the number of tapes I ruined by being mad at what I'd just recorded on them. It'll be ok."

* * *

"Cut!" _The_ El Hopper yelled.

"Oh for, F-". El stopped herself. Mike couldn't think of her as Eleven right now. Right now she was royally pissing him off.

"Would you _please_ play what I told you to play? Huh, do you think you could do that for the next take?"

"Take four," Lucas said from the control booth, He was their age, but he really knew how to work the sound board and he would probably get some kind of production credit.

"One, two, three…" Mike hit the first string at the same time Dustin started his drum riff.

"Cuuuuuuut!" El screeched.

"I only played one note!" Mike yelled back, "how did I managed to get one fu-" He wouldn't swear in front of her.

"I know don't Mr. Classical Guitar Player, but you managed to screw it up, so did Dustin, one of you is out of tune, and I'm guessing it's the guitar player who can't tune his guitar."

She pointed to her ears, "perfect pitch, remember?"

"Ok Lucas,"

"El, Pop Music Magazine is here, you guys have to do that interview now."

"Yeah, let's get this shit over with," El said, she turned to Mike, "you can stay here and figure out how to tune your guitar while the professionals do some PR. Sound good. Thought so."

"No." Max said.

Max looked at El. "Mike does in the interview with us. Your idea. Remember?"

"Shit. Fine. Mike, try not to sound too stupid in there ok. Thanks a bunch."

Mike was torn between two feelings. He was a little homesick, this was the first time he'd been in a big city and he was uncertain of everything he was doing. His other feeling was easy to pin down. He felt like a piece of shit. He couldn't seem to make El happy. He didn't really know her anymore, if he ever did. He just wanted to do what he signed up for and go home.

Later he was walking with Dustin back upstairs to the studio and Mike said sarcastically, "hmm, that went really well."

"You're kidding right?" Dustin said.

"That's the worst I've ever seen her. She must be really stressed."

"Stressed doesn't give you the right to treat people like human garbage. Geez, she's got a foul mouth on her. This day is going to last forever. I can't wait to go home after my legal obligation. I'm never going to fill my creative one, that's for sure."

When everyone was in place, El looked around. "Everyone all tuned up?"

She gave Mike what he would describe as an evil glare.

Screw you El.

"Ok Lucas, take five… one, two, thee..."

Mike got through the first note, but on the second. El cut again. And again. And Again. And again. Mike lost count, but then heard Lucas say.

"Take fourteen."

Five notes into it, Mike waited for it, and was relieved on the sixth note when he heard.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" Her screech was hysterical.

She leaned over and pounded her thighs, "Hey, asshole, shit for brains guitar player. Ever heard of _tuning_. That's where every goddamn string is tuned. All the time."

"I'm in tune Eleven."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that." She gave him a menacing look. Mike suddenly had a headache and felt nauseated.

"Take fifteen Lucas, let's just get this stupid idea of Mike's recorded and move on."

"One, two, three."

This time the screech was different. "Lucaaaaaaaaas!"

She turned to Mike, the look of disdain evident on her face. It was ugly on her. "I can't hear Mr. Wheeler's guitar, I know he's not stupid enough to have it unplugged, are you stupid enough to have channel turned down too low?"

Lucas must have been used to this, "The reason you can't hear him El, is because he's not playing."

Mike pretended to be innocently counting the dots on his fretboard, and cleaning bits of dust on him.

"Mike," she said sweetly, a dangerous smile on her face. "If you don't want to play what I tell you to play, why not just let the musicians play, and you scoot on home?"

"I _have_ been playing what you want. All day, and for the last fourteeen takes but you know what? _That_ is a great idea. Best one today."

Mike unslung his guitar and settled it deliberately on the stand. He looked up to El.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said, her hands on her hips, the smile faltered a little.

"Um, I'm going home. If you could get me a ride home, I'd appreciate it. I miss my baby sister Holly and I just want a hug from her and to read her a bedtime story.

"Dustin, Max, was great playing with such talented musicians. El you already know you are a good singer. You are _the_ El Hopper, but can't say I've enjoyed this. And...

Max and Dustin looked at each other and shrugged.

"And what Mike?" She still had her hands on her hips, her smile and faded a little more, and it seemed her attitude had shifted slightly,

"Um, screw you. Oh..."

He started to work at the tight knot he'd put in the shirt-bandage around his wrist.

And then Eleven showed up, she hurried over to him and clasped both hands around his wrist so he had to stop his effort to untie the strip.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no no. I really did it this time didn't I?"

Mike raised his eyebrows to her. "Not gonna work this time. El."

"Please call me Eleven."

"Uh, no."

"Now if you'd remove your hands I will take this off."

Her face had changed, it was a Jekyll and Hyde moment that would have been fascinating if it wasn't so sad and painful to watch, "please keep it on Mike."

"Can't do it _EL_, it was a reminder for me that people can change, and," he snorted, "I missed that one by a mile. It was also a reminder for me not to make a girl cry, but for me, it was really a reminder to never make you cry. I'm never going to feel good about that. But… I don't know that girl anymore. So it's coming off… and… you know what? I've never broken a promise before. But I'm going to break the one I made to a girl called Eleven. She's lost and I can't seem to get her back."

"Eleven was the girl that is pretty on the inside and the outside. You are an ugly snarly bitch." he tapped her heart. "Not so pretty."

"It wasn't just a reminder for you," El said, Really she Eleven again. The tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks, smearing her make up.

"It was a reminder that someone saw me as a real human being. That I wasn't just a numbered experiment in a lab."

What was she talking about?

"Just knowing that you were wearing it made me think that I was worth being rescued, worth saving… and worth loving."

The studio lights flickered, some of the amps complained by buzzing a little.

Her heavy sobs where breaking Mike's heart. But he knew that in a few minutes if he gave, in her 'creativity' would kick in and they'd be back to 'not so pretty'

Suddenly there was a flash. El turned to look at Lucas, and a camera flashed again. Then a few more times.

"Lucas," Mike said, "what the hell? Eleven is hurting here, that's just bad karma taking her picture like that."

"She wanted me to."

"Uh, no girl wants you to take a picture of them crying."

"I'll explain later."

"You don't need to explain to me. You need to explain to Eleven."

Eleven was crying harder than Mike thought was possible. Dustin pulled Max and Lucas out of the room. Mike heard a click, knowing the sound and been turned off and they couldn't be heard.

Mike was once again unsure of what to do, so he hugged her again. He didn't say anything this time, he just held her tightly and let her cry on his shoulder.

She cried a long time. It was impossible for Mike's eyes not to water, he thought of how kind she had been to Holly. How much fun it had been to talk about music with her. In short, he only thought of the good things. He'd have to forget this morning, the insults, name calling and screaming at him. That wasn't Eleven. He knew that. This industry was destroying her.

Mike lost track of time. He didn't mind holding her. She was soft and warm, and so vulnerable. He just wanted to protect her. He didn't know how.

Finally he heard, "what can I do to make you stay with me… us in the studio? I'll do anything Mike. Just ask."

"That's an easy one. Just be Eleven. That's all."

"I can do that... thank you Mike. You have no idea how much that means to me."

XXXXX

_PMM: What does it mean for 11 now that Mike has quit the group?_

_MW: I was never _in_ the group._

_EH: The recording session for this album was intense, we are going to be taking a break from each other for while. [she looks wistfully at Mike]. Who knows, we may collaborate on other projects, but for now Mike has fulfilled his contractual obligation to the band, and the band has fulfilled its contractual obligation to the record company. [El winks] Stay tuned._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

XXXXX

"Eleven, um, why did Lucas take your picture? That was an awful thing for him to do when you were feeling like that."

She sighed. "It's for the album cover. The record company only wants headshots of me. So I wanted to give them something a little more honest. I guess I might as well be honest with you too. I'll _always_ want to be honest with you Mike, you deserve that and so much more from me."

"I am just happy to see Eleven again."

"The last two album titles have personal meaning for me, and… not right now, but I might be able to tell you in the future what they mean. This album title is going to be called, 'Not So Pretty' "

Mike frowned. "You don't have to make me feel bad Eleven. I forgive you. I'd rather not have a constant reminder that I said those things to you.."

"Don't think of it like that Mike, think of it as you helping me escape my past. You'll understand later."

There it was a again, that hint that something bad had happened to her years ago."

Dustin and Max came back into the studio.

Once everyone was comfortable at their spots.

El leaned into the microphone.

"Change of plans."

"Lucas. Dustin, Max. Please listen to what Mike has to say."

Everyone looked at him, but it was Eleven's hopeful eyes that made him want to make her proud.

Not of him, but of herself.

He was hurting a little, sure. What hurt more was the realization that he was probably in love with her, but clearly her first love was music, and Mike would always be second in line.

She would never return his feelings.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dark Side of the Pixie

**The Dark Side Of The Pixie**

_The _Not So Pretty_ tour was short but successful. As was the album of the same name. Obviously fans were disappointed that they didn't make it to their city or town. So we asked the group about it. _

_PMM: Why the short tour? You must have known you could have toured for entire year and still filled stadiums? That album is going to stay in the charts forever. The new version of Make War Not War is pure genius… sorry I'm gushing. _

_EH: [smiles] Thank you. We know we could have extended the tour. We had plenty of rest before we started to record the album. But recording it took a lot out of us. Especially Mike and I. I think Max and Dustin could have done it forever. _

_MW: Let's be clear, it took the most out of… El. She's the creative genius behind 11, and let's face it, without her voice, 11 is just another band. Not to slight Max, she could replace Rick Wakeman in Yes, or John Evans in Jethro Tull. Or even Keith Emerson. Those guys should look over their shoulder, she's only fifteen… [he looks over at Dustin] You too, dude. I've never seen end-of-the-world drumming like that._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Eleven had finished giggling over girl stuff with Max, "you know," Max said, "just give him a sign that you like him. Guys will get the hint if you show even a little interest. You already told me that he's seen your bad side."

"Not the studio side I haven't. I have to warn him. I'm really going to try to be better, but I have to warn him."

"Better do it now then." Max said. She was her best friend, she would support El no matter what.

Eleven got up from where she was sitting and went to sit near Mike. She wasn't happy about this, it felt like she was making an excuse for the behaviour she was going to show, which was exactly what she doing. But she wasn't happy about it.

"I have to tell you something."

"Um, ok."

"There is no sugar coating this. I am difficult to work with in the recording studio."

"Genius at work, I get it Eleven. I didn't think it would be a walk in the park."

"No, Mike," She touched the wrist the the torn piece of shirt was tied, "I can be an absolute bitch when we are making an album."

And then he looked at her searching with his eyes. Her heart caught in her chest, it was pounding. He had to be hearing it.

She tried to explain it, but it sounded lame, it had to have sounded lame.

"Will you promise me something?"

"If I can, Eleven." His eyes were baring open her soul.

"Whatever happens, will you still talk to me afterwards? You don't have to like me, just… talk to me?"

"I think I've seen you at your worst… and," he tapped her heart again "I've seen the pretty inside Eleven. I promise."

He didn't know, couldn't possibly know how bad it would get, because she didn't either. But when he said he promised, her tears started

He talked like he would understand, she but knew he wouldn't.

* * *

When Eleven got into the studio, she could feel the change. She could feel the anger, she could feel herself, watching through her own eyes, as she tried to destroy everything.

She heard her own yelling. Yelling at Max. Yelling at Dustin. Yelling at Lucas.

The worst of course, was yelling at Mike. For doing exactly what she asked him to do.

He got mad and yelled back at her, and that was ok, it meant he knew what he was doing and that he was doing it right.

But she kept at him, the whole morning.

Mike was a lot like Max on her instrument. Classically trained musicians tended to be perfectionists, and they tended to be really _good_ on their instruments. They didn't make mistakes. That had been Eleven's experience.

"El, Pop Music Magazine is here, you guys have to do that interview now."

She was glad when Max intervened and said that Mike had to be in to be interview. But that was until the end. She had ceased to be a reasonable person and wished Mike had never seen that side of her. Not as bad as that.

She was being a little asshole, as Dustin would say. She couldn't help it. This album, with the sound change, the different songs… she didn't want her decisions to be the end of the band. She felt a responsibility to Dustin and Max. And to Mike, who had come up with an idea she knew she could work with.

And then she did it. She went too far. Mike, in a tired voice said, "I'm in tune Eleven."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that." And then she hurt him with her ability. She didn't mean to. She would never be able to explain it to him. She would never be able to make it up to him,

It was like she'd been taken over by an evil bitch, and stood watching helplessly as she was made to self-destruct

"_That_ is a great idea. Best one today." She could hear the sarcasm

Mike unslung his guitar and settled it deliberately on the stand. He looked up to her.

When he told her he wanted a hug from Holly, she knew her tears were not going to be that far behind.

He used her name in the way she hated. And she deserved it. The wheels were starting to come off.

She challenged him, but she could feel that her bitter heart was not in it.

He did something she hadn't expected., he started to work at the tight knot he'd put in the shirt-bandage around his wrist.

And then _the _El Hopper disappeared, she hurried over to him and clasped both hands around his wrist so he had to stop him from untying the shirt-bandage.

She tried to apologize, but it seemed to have no effect on him. None whatsoever

"Not gonna work this time. El."

"Please call me Eleven."

"Uh, no."

She was terrified, he'd lost faith in her, "please keep it on Mike."

She didn't need to hear what he said next. It hurt too much. He was right and there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it.

What hurt the most, she knew was coming. Calling her a bitch, well yeah, she deserved that. But when he tapped her heart and said, "Not so pretty."

She almost told him about the lab, right then and there. She didn't but she let her true feelings out. It was all she had left. If it didn't work, she would just tell him that she loved him, and let the cards fall where they may.

A little bit of her ability slipped out, but no one seemed to notice. She could not control her crying. Her sobs came from deep within her.

She only vaguely saw a flash and turned towards it. More flashes. She heard Mike's voice, there was kindness to it. Was it directed at her?

She felt so alone. Standing there, away from home, her dad would have hugged her until she stopped crying. She thought of Mike's little sister hugging him to make him feel better and she cried even harder. She would give up everything, throw it all away. The fame. The money. Everything. If he would only hold her that way one more time.

This was bad. She was done. There really wasn't any point anymore.

She felt Mike's arms encircle her. She pushed her face into the spot between his neck and shoulder and let go. It felt like he was trying to protect her. He held her tightly the whole time, he never once let his arms loosen around her.

After awhile she was calm and in control of herself again. She knew her face would be a mess, but Mike might as well see her that way. She didn't want to keep anything from him… well… except for maybe _that_ secret. It would have to wait.

She asked him what to do, and he told her. It was very simple. The best part of his answer was that she _knew_ she could do it. He just wanted her to be Eleven. That's who she was. She would be Eleven for Mike.

She really didn't care about anything else.

XXXXX

_We know we haven't had an article about 11 in a long time. It's been four months since they've we've heard anything. The band's publicist say they aren't doing interviews and would neither confirm nor deny they were working on any projects._

_Pop Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Eleven knew she couldn't _really_ tell Mike what the meaning was behind the first two album covers. That would have to wait also.

Dustin and Max came back into the studio.

Once everyone was comfortable at their spots.

El leaned into the microphone.

"Change of plans."

"Lucas. Dustin, Max. Please listen to what Mike has to say."

Everyone turned to look at Mike and he looked a little out of sorts, Eleven knew he was a little out of his element. Then his voice took a bit of a commanding tone. She tingled a bit and was secretly thrilled. She hoped he was ok with his new role.

"Ok, first, um, Dustin, walk the drums." Dustin did so.

"Ok those last three, can you hit them with the same force but slower?" Dustin did that one also.

"Eleven?"

"I know what you're going to say Mike, the second skin is out of tune. Could that be what was throwing me off… thinking you were out of tune?"

"I tried to hit the same string every time he hit that tom. Could be the acoustics in hear through you off? Play it again Dustin just that tom, over and over."

Mike hit the E string on his guitar at the fifth fret, it sounded out of tune, "Ok Dustin stop."

He hit plucked the string again. "Eleven, that's an A right?"

"Yes, but it sounds like a bit flat when played at the same time as Dustin hits that tom."

"Can you tune that Dustin?"

"Give me a sec. Ok, let's try now."

When they played it together again. Mike saw Eleven's beautiful smile, that also reached her eyes.

"I thought I was going crazy, instead I just got angry."

She walked over to Mike and kissed him. On the lips. She was not shy about using her tongue, and Mike responded with his.

"Uh, guys, do you want some privacy, or should we continue?" Dustin said.

"Ok, one more thing, can you remember the take where you did the little hi-hat shuffle?"

Dustin played it for him.

"That's the one, ok use the take you did that on, for this next one."

"And Max, you did this really fast arpeggio."

Max frowned, "I played a few different ones, did you have one in mind. He walked over and played it for her. Both Max and Eleven looked wide eyes at him.

"I didn't know you could play." Eleven said.

"I can't really, but I have nimble fingers and I know a piano keyboard layout. So Max, remember that one?"

"I know the one."

"Ok, keep the Leslie speakers on higher when you play that."

"I see where you are going with this Mike," Max smiled.

"Lucas?"

"I'm listening."

"Ok, on the chorus, can you boost Eleven's bottom?" Mike stopped, felt his face heat up.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "he knows what you mean Mike."

Eleven looked at him, she seemed afraid to ask him anything. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah, are you and Lucas familiar with Cheech and Chong's Sister Mary Elephant? Specifically the 'shuddup' part?"

Lucas laughed through the speaker in the studio, "yeah man, we can recreate that."

"Ok, Eleven, on the very last 'Make War Not War' just scream it, top of your lungs, don't hold back. Lucas can do his bit."

"Um, Eleven?"

"Yes Mike?"

"I'm going to play the guitar bit the way I first played it when you were in my basement. I think you liked that one the best?"

She looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded. She turned to the microphone.

"One, two three…."

And they recorded the song in one take, exactly how Mike and El had envisioned it.

She looked at him in wonder, and came over and gave him another deep kiss. "I'm never going to be able to thank you enough for today Mike."

Mike cleared his throat, "uh, that was thanks enough… um, you are my first kiss Eleven. I wasn't expecting the full…"

"Tongue?" She laughed, "my first kiss too Mike. I guess I did it right."

* * *

Mike was happy to be going home, he hadn't seen Eleven for a day or so as she was redoing some parts, but she told him that his guitar track was perfect.

She was on the bus being very quiet, Lucas was there with them this time too. They were all going back to Hawkins.

It was midnight, the bus lights were turned down low. Mike was half dozing on one of the sofas when Eleven came over to him.

She had been crying. If there were a pictorial dictionary her face could have been under the entry for 'miserable'.

"What's wrong Eleven?" He said low, he didn't want to wake the others.

Her mouth was down turned, she was barely keeping it together. "I heard the tape of our takes, not the music parts, just the _El Hopper_ parts." She said it with disgust.

"I"m ashamed of myself. Can-" He put his finger across her lips.

He adjusted the shirt-bandage around his wrist, "I know what you are going to ask Eleven. All is forgiven. I want you to know that I'm _never_ taking this off. Means too much to me, and now I know what it means to you, not everything, of course, I know you have… secrets. But it stays on. I won't threaten to take it off again... I'm sorry about that."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep there. Mike eventually fell asleep and they both slowly fell over on the sofa.

XXXXX

_11 as the band we knew is dead. Most pop bands can't make it past three years of huge popularity. Some hang on, unfortunately longer, but their audience gets older and moves on. A lot of bands can't recruit new fans. Not all of course, but most. 11 is different. When their new version of Make War Not War, was released, we could see that El Hopper had a new sound in mind. It's also clear that Mike Wheeler was having an influence on her. They have stated over and over again in interviews that they are not a couple, and neither of them look at the other when they are asked the question._

_Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

A warm wet cloth woke Mike up. Eleven was cleaning his face.

Her cheeks were very red. "I… drooled all over your face."

He felt his own face heat up. He gave a small laugh, "It's ok, Eleven."

"You haven't heard the news. Our record company heard the new take of Make War Not War, and asked if Lucas could make a master tape, they want to release it early. They are expecting it to be big."

"I, um, had a slight change made to your contract."

Mike tried to be funny, "I'm going to be paid in kisses?"

Eleven's cheeks turned a deep red. "I had it changed from a single contractual payment, to royalties." She had some sheets of paper on a clipboard.

"Ok I don't know the music business at all, does this mean I get paid more or less?"

"Potentially a lot, but the danger of little if it doesn't sell well. I know you don't know our music and just how big we are, but you will make a lot more money from this album, if you sign. Mike."

"Eleven, um, I trust you you. Do you think I should sign?"

She nodded.

"Wait, I can't legally sign anything can I?"

"Don't sweat the details Mike. Trust me ok? I still want you to talk to me."

Mike signed. If he made a little money it was ok. The road trip, the experience in the studio, and getting to kiss Eleven. That had all been worth it.

He was invited to jam with them on the bus. Mike had a good time. They were all having fun. Lucas recorded the jam session just in case they got inspired.

Later that evening Eleven came over to Mike on the sofa he'd commandeered. She seemed very shy, which he thought was amusing considering that she could sing in front of seventy-five thousand people and not blink an eye.

"Are we good? I mean you and I?"

"Yeah Eleven, we are good."

"I like you." Mike's heart did a triple thump.

"I like you too Eleven, we had a bit of a rocky start, but I think of us as friends now."

She looked around, uneasy and seemed frustrated, "no, I mean I _really_ like you." Mike's heart starting thrumming. His breath caught.

"And I really like you. We are friends. Right? Am I missing something?"

She sighed. "Why haven't you asked me out?" She looked at him with her eyes that he already found deadly,

Mike had been thinking about this off and on since they started their trip back to Hawkins. He'd had plenty teen magazines on the bus, and he'd read a lot of Nancy's magazines. Eleven wasn't going to like his answer.

He drew in a deep breath and gave his own sigh. "I already told you I'd always be honest with you. Nothing has changed there. Do you want to know why?

She looked down, her voice already sad. "Yes."

"You are a celebrity. Do you have any idea how long celebrity romances our age last on average? Longest I could count was about seven months. I admit that I'd be thrilled to have you for a girlfriend for that long. But I know that between tours, and all the people, all the guys you run into, there's no way you wouldn't get, um distracted. It's the business. Just open up any issue of Tiger Beat or Pop Music Magazine. Any of those guys ask you on a date and you'd refuse?"

"I would never see you. I saw you for what, a week, before you were off to record the album. If you hadn't invited me along, I wouldn't have seen you this entire time."

"But. those are just excuses to make me feel better. They aren't the real reason."

"Mike, friends tell the truth." Her round eyes looked at him. He would tell her. He didn't want to but he would.

"You won't like it."

"I already don't like it. Tell me the truth."

"I am ready to make a commitment to you."

"A commitment? You mean you'd stay my boyfriend for… a long time?" Eleven sounded odd when she said that.

"Forever Eleven. I would stay with you forever."


	7. Chapter 7 - First There is a Pixie

**First There is a Pixie**

_El Hopper insists there is no connection between, Mike Wheeler's stage fright and the temporary replacement for few shows he was absent. "It was the plan all along, Mike was perfectly ok with it." _

_She also insists that his replacement was _not_ the reason that the band decided to take a bit of a hiatus from recording and touring._

_RMM suspects they are working on a new project that they are keeping under wraps._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Mike had surprised himself when he took over the recording session. It was what he had in mind when he'd first slowed down the 45.

Eleven had looked at him like he'd just saved her life, he thought that was a little overly dramatic, but then she kissed him again, and she kissed him like he actually _had_ saved her life.

"I'm never going to be able to thank you enough for today Mike."

He was embarrassed to tell her it was his first kiss. He would have preferred it to to be a simple kiss on the lips with her but he was very ok with the way it happened..

* * *

Eleven never thought of herself as being a humble person. Max had told her enough times that humility was not her strong suit. She wasn't insulted, she knew she was a boisterous type A.

Mike had changed that for her. At first it was a slow process, but the last take on the song had been an eye opener for her. Someone else could have good ideas for her songs, and those ideas would work just fine, but she had to let them take control,

She was on the bus being very quiet. She was still feeling the sting of Mike's words in the studio. And she could still feel his protective arms around her. She knew she would go back to that moment for the rest of her life.

Lucas came up to her. "I hate to kick you when you're down, but you need to hear it."

Lucas played her the takes, not the music, just her shrieking at Mike. She started to cry, and Lucas said, "Ok, we can stop here."

"No, Lucas. I need to hear it all. I _need_ to hear it all." She kept the headset on.

She cringed every time her voice came on. Every malicious insult she threw at MIke. His character, his playing, his personality. She didn't deserve MIke. She didn't have him… maybe never would, but listening to that side of her made her rethink everything. She wanted Mike so bad she could taste it. But he knew what lurked underneath, he would never be ok with that.

She made an unpleasant laugh, "Hi Mike, I'm really a nasty bitch sometimes but can we go out, like forever?" Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. As that knowledge settled in, she listened on.

Ok. So they would never be together, she'd settle for forgiveness. Mike's heart was capable of that. If she had to guess, she'd say that Mike had infinite amounts of of forgiveness and that gave her strength to go talk to him

"What's wrong Eleven?" His voice was low and the concern for her hit her hard.

She started talking and after a few seconds, he put his fingers across her lips.

With a simple gesture and few words he forgave her. The weight on her shoulders seemed to lift away and her eyes drooped, She leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't remember falling asleep there.

XXXXX

_Somebody managed to leak an outtake from a recording studio where it's been rumoured that 11 booked. RMM has heard the tape. If it's any indication of what they are doing, they are going to turn the rock music world Upside Down._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

El woke up. She was at peace.

She was lying on top of Mike and her face was pressed against Mike's cheek. Her mouth was parted and a serious amount of drool and dripped on to his face, into his hair.

It couldn't have been comfortable for him. She very carefully got up to get a warm cloth and cleaned him up. She managed to catch Lucas amongst the band's equipment and he gave her the news.

She figured it would wake him up, and she felt her face heat up when she explained. It didn't bother him a bit. She was going to make a comment about marking her territory, but thought that might be too personal and too fast for him.

She told him about early release of the song, and the contract stuff she'd had re-drawn up. She wanted to reward Mike's efforts, especially after what she had put him through.

When asked about being paid in kisses, she to stop herself from saying yes, and just smothering in non-stop kisses. She couldn't do that of course, he would feel her heart jack-hammering through her lips.

He signed. He was trusting her. Eleven felt good about it, Mike would get an equal share for his hard work.

The jam session had been a lot of fun, she couldn't remember having that much fun in a long time just playing music with just the intent to enjoy the playing.

Mike didn't know it, but when she sang a few of the love songs she'd written she was singing them to Mike. He wasn't aware, but the rest of the band was. Max kept giving her sly smiles through the whole jam.

Later when they were done, she and Max were sitting on one of the sofa's. Max rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you give him a sign? I already told you to do that."

"Max, don't you think those two kisses, um, with a very eager tongue I might add… don't you think those were a good sign?"

"Then just tell him, 'El, You really have nothing to lose at this point. You'll feel better knowing one way or another."

She screwed up the courage and later in the evening went over to sit with him.

"Are we good? I mean you and I?"

"Yeah Eleven, we are good."

"I like you." There she said it. Her heart let her know how she felt,

"I like you too Eleven, we had a bit of a rocky start, but I think of us as friends now."

Hmm, he just thinks I'm being friendly, so she upped her game a little, "no, I mean I _really_ like you." It looked like it had an effect but Mike was being very cool about it.

"And I really like you. We are friends. Right? Am I missing something?"

She sighed. "Why haven't you asked me out?" She didn't want to sound like she was whining, but she hoped her eyes conveyed what she was feeling.

He drew in a deep breath and gave his own sigh. "I already told you I'd always be honest with you. Nothing has changed there. Do you want to know why?

She looked down, she could not keep the disappointment from her voice. He was going to give her the we can still be friends speech. Guys hated it, but if they ever knew how it felt for a girl, they wouldn't even try.

He gave her some bullshit about being a celebrity. I'm was just an ordinary girl, she thought sure I got lucky with my music, but I'm still me. She kept listening.

He said something that gave her a little hope. She had to agree with the fact that he would never see her if she was on the road. Unless he was in the band, but she didn't think he would ever agree to that.

"But. those are just excuses to make me feel better. They aren't the real reason."

"Mike, friends tell the truth."

"You won't like it."

"I already don't like it. Tell me the truth."

"I am ready to make a commitment to you."

She wasn't ready for those words, she was even a little confused when she spoke. She was feeling a lightheaded.

"Forever Eleven. I would stay with you forever."

Why would he say that? Unless… unless he loved her? She felt he was the kind of guy who would say that to the girl he loved.

Eleven didn't have time to cry, laugh, or even smile.

Instead, she fainted.

* * *

She felt something soft on her lips, she opened her eyes, Mike was looking intently at her

"I guess kissing sleeping beauty _does_ wake her up."

"What happened?"

"Eleven," Mike looked around frustrated, "I wish there was some place a more private we could talk."

She smiled at him, and grabbed his hand, "follow me."

The both managed to fit into the tiny washroom on the tour bus. They were standing no more than a foot apart.

"You are not joining the mile high club today." She gave him her best smirk.

"Eleven." He reached for her hands and held them over his heart. It was pounding, she could feel the thump through his shirt. A tear made its way down his cheek. He wiped it away.

"You are rich and famous. _This_," he gave her hands a light squeeze over his heart. "...is all I have. Once I risk and lose that… I don't think I could lo- uh, be with anyone again."

She undid the top button of her plaid shirt, took one of his hands, and placed it over her heart under her shirt.

"You may be risking your heart Mike, but I'm _giving _you mine. All of it." She was looking into his deep brown eyes. "And Mike everything you can see and touch in front of you, is yours. Also, all of it.

His eyes widened.

She winked and gave him a nervous giggle, "but you don't get the sweet stuff right away Mike, that has to wait."

"I know you don't think I can commit because of my career, but I will remind you of this conversation in ten days, in ten months, and every ten years until you believe me."

"Just say the word, Mike I will give it all up right now, this second if we are together. I would never regret it… just say the word…" She had never felt so sure of anything in her life. She would give it all up for him.

"I'll never ask you to give up your music. I've seen the passion you put into it… ok Eleven. I'm scared to death, but ok..."

He had a worn through spot on the elbow of his shirt. She watched him put his finger through and ripped it, eventually removed the lower half of the sleeve.

"Your shirt has your tears on it, this has mine," He started to tie it around her wrist and saw the tattoo.

"You tattooed the band's, uh your name on your wrist? That's dedication."

She immediately covered it up. "No." She looked at the strip of ripped shirt. "Tie it around the tattoo… please."

When he finished she reach up and put her arms around his neck, gave him a simple but lingering kiss. "Thank you Mike. I will make you happy for the rest of your life. I promise"

There was a rap on the door, and she heard Dustin saying, "some of us need to actually use the facilities for something other than getting into a club."

Both her and Mike laughed and opened the door.

"It wasn't even locked, Dustin, you would have caught me kissing Mike, that's it."

"Uh huh," he winked at them as he passed.

"We should get some sleep, we'll be in Hawkins in the morning."

She followed Mike to the sofa he'd been using and sat down beside him on it.

Her face hot she asked, "Mike, can I sleep beside you?"

He nodded, he lay back and she settled in beside him her back to the sofa cushion. He put his arm around her waist.

She snuggled her face between his neck and shoulder. "I could have fifty bodyguards if I wanted to. None of them would make me feel as safe as I do right now with you."

His comforting squeeze sent her off to sleep.

* * *

_El Hopper has never revealed where she went for those missing four weeks. On listening to the new album (fourth for those of you keeping score) we can guess what happened if not where she went._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Mike sat up, and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ok before we hit him with this." He felt soft lips kiss his cheek.

He looked across to the other sofa, Max, Dustin and Lucas were watching him. Eleven sat beside him.

"Hit me with what?"

"You and I play really well off each other," Max said.

"We are never going to find someone our age who can play those guitar bits before the record company wants us to tour." Dustin said.

Mike felt the knot in his stomach. He knew what was coming.

"I'm not a rock star." he said, already knowing he was going to lose his argument if he even peaked at Eleven's eyes.

"You _could_ be. Just think of the girls you'd get."

Max was given and immediate dagger stare from Eleven.

Mike looked at the three of them across from him. "You'll notice I'm not looking sideways towards my girlfriend. Because if I take one look at those eyes, your band is going to have a new member."

And then he deliberately looked into Eleven's eyes. Her smile tore him apart.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his face all over, repeatedly.

They heard the bus driver's voice over the bus speakers. "We're here kids."

Eleven rolled her eyes.

The bus had parked in front of Eleven's house. Mike stepped off after her, she whispered in his ear, "don't look now but blonde tornado coming your way."

"Mikey!"

Holly was running across the lawn, he picked her up and swung her around, when she saw Eleven over his shoulder, she shouted. "Eleven!"

Mike put her down and she ran to Eleven who was down on one knee,"hey sweetie!" They gave each other a tight hug and he watched Holly whisper something to her. Eleven scrunched up her nose smiling, nodded and said, "yes."

Holly started to head back to the house and called back to Mike, "I want to show you my new barbie… "

"What was the secret about?" he asked Eleven.

" A few days before the bandage incident, I was sitting on my front step crying… over you… and Holly asked why I was sad. I didn't want to tell her I was lonely, I thought she wouldn't understand, so I said I didn't have a boyfriend. And then she said…"

A tear trickled into view. "... I'll ask Mikey, he'd be your boyfriend and be really nice to you. I cried even harder, and she hugged me. Said you gave good hugs too. I cried more. She wouldn't stop hugging me until I was down to sniffles."

Mike smiled at her, "that's what I do for her. Hug her to sniffles. Works every time."

"For the record, you do give good hugs." She put his arms around his neck again. His arms automatically when around her waist.

"I'm coming to the realization that I'm a very very lucky girl."

"It's me that's lucky Eleven. Ok, now I have to go hug Holly again… you'll be over later?"

"No, you are coming over here to meet my dad."

* * *

Eleven walked back to his basement afterwards. They held hands but she was quiet on the walk over.

"Mike, I hate to do this to you."

He felt like it was going to be bad news. "Um, you're not kicking out of the band are you, you just coerced me into joining this morning." He tried to keep his voice light.

"No, and I'm not breaking up with you either. I have to go away for five or six days, maybe up to two weeks. When I get back we'll only be able to see each other in the evening for about a month or so. After that, we rehearse for the tour so you'll see me for fifteen hours a day. That will be a true test of our relationship." Eleven smiled at him.

"Um, ok." Mike felt a bit lost, this was more mysterious than he thought it was going to be. And unexpected.

"You didn't have to come here to tell me that, Eleven. You could have told me that in front of your dad."

"I know. There are no secrets between my dad and I. That's something you'll have to get used to. No compromises there. Ok? He also knows why I came here with you."

"Ok Eleven… um, why _did_ you come back here."

Eleven gave Mike a full throated laugh. "I came here to neck with my boyfriend for a couple of hours. I mean, we could play some music together too, you know, if you get tired of kissing me."

"One thing Mike. Your hands don't wander unless mine do. Deal?" He nodded he had more respect for her than he knew most guys were capable of.

Before Eleven left for the night she said, "I want you to have something to remember until I come back."

Their final kiss of the night left them both breathless. Eleven looked into his eyes, "Ok that was more for me than for you, I'll be back to you Mike."

* * *

The first day without Eleven was a lot more difficult than Mike thought it would be.

The second day without Eleven was painful.

The third day without Eleven, he was resteless, at a loss, he wandered around the basement. He didn't feel like doing anything but crying he missed her so much.

The fourth day without Eleven, he didn't care.

His best friend Will and been pulled out of the quarry. He had lost his best friend. Forever.

All he wanted to do was hold Eleven and cry on her shoulder, but he had no idea where she was.


	8. Chapter 8 - Then There is No Pixie

**A/N: I know. This update is late. I want to reassure everyone who's still following me or my fics that any not yet flagged as completed **_**will**_** be updated, and eventually finished. I know there a a few of them :) . Also, I have new ideas I want to start, so I'll be adding to number of open fics I have going. I usually have to be in a different mood for a particular story, so that's why I bounce around :)**

**There are LOT more chapters coming for this story.**

**Thanks for sticking around.**

* * *

**Then There is No Pixie, Then There Is**

_Eleven's management has been very quiet about the fan obsessed rumour on the fourth album. The band has been unreachable, so RMM thinks they may be hiding in a studio in secret recording sessions_

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

Eleven could not believe she'd just offered Mike her body. What was she thinking? She ran a good chance of being disappointed in one of at least two ways.

The first disappointment is that Mike could have rejected her outright and then she would have been ashamed and embarrassed she'd even said it. She didn't think that was a possibility, because he had shown interest in her. When she had kissed him in the studio, he had kissed her back… and it had been _good._

The second disappointment and by far the worst one, is that Mike could have seen that as an opportunity to get lucky right away. She didn't know what she'd do if he had done that. It meant she had misjudged a guy she really liked… more than liked. It would have meant he was just a typical guy who couldn't keep it in in pants.

Instead he just look surprised she'd said that and she was able to cover up with a nervous giggle and he kept silent on the subject. She made a lame comment but then more seriously she told him she would give up _everything_ for him.

She told him she'd give up everything because she knew Mike would not let her do that. Not because of the thrill he might have had at producing a recording session, she was sure it was because he believed in her music.

As soon as he started to tear his sleeve, she understood what he was going to do. She wasn't quite ready for him to see the tattoo, but she thought she covered ok. Mike didn't make a big deal out of it.

She had to bite her lower lip to keep from tearing up. It seemed like she was always crying around him.

When he finished she reached up and put her arms around his neck. She made a promise to him she fully intended to keep.

Snuggling with Mike had been comforting in a way she'd never felt before.

She was starting to think she might just be completely in love with Mike Wheeler. He'd seen her worst and he was still with her.

Eleven had gotten up a bit earlier. She left Mike sleeping, she wanted to kiss him till he stopped his soft snoring, but she didn't want to wake him.

She ended up joining the others in the makeshift studio they had on the bus. They were discussing how they were going to tour without a guitar player.

"That's easy," Max said. "We can't."

Lucas chimed in, "It's going to take weeks to find someone our age who can play Mike's parts. You guys weren't really watching him play."

"Tell me about it," Max said. "I was trying to follow what he was doing on the B3, and I'm not sure my fingers were fast enough."

"You were fine," Lucas said.

Max smiled at him. Eleven caught the look between the two of them, and she was positive she saw _something_ was up. Something good for sure.

"Mike said something about trying to duplicate Robin Trower's sound, from some song I can't remember the name of."

"I'll have to look him up," Lucas said, "he seems to know a lot different music types then we run into. That's the nature of you guys being pop stars. You aren't getting exposed to enough different types of music. Most pop stars aren't."

Eleven couldn't believe how easily Mike was convinced to join the band. Especially considering how she had treated him in the studio. When he had taken over the session and changed the arrangements that her and Max had worked so hard on, she was impressed. Not only did he know the sound he wanted, but he knew exactly how to get there.

She was thrilled that Mike had thought enough of their music to want to contribute, but she was even more thrilled that she had a boyfriend. It was something that she never thought possible.

The bus stopped in front of her house house.

She warned Mike about Holly heading for him like a freight train.

"Mikey!"

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look he had for his little sister. She fought back tears again.

Holly screeched over his shoulder. "Eleven!"

Mike put her down and Holly ran to her,"hey sweetie!" They gave each other a tight hug.

Holly whispered to her. "Is Mikey your boyfriend yet?"

"Yes."

Eleven couldn't hold back the one tear that dropped freely from her eye.

She told him how lucky felt.

"It's me that's lucky Eleven. Ok, now I have to go hug Holly again… you'll be over later?"

"No, you are coming over here to meet my dad."

Later, Eleven sat on her doorstep and waited for Mike so she could walk in with him. It would be less intimidating for him that way.

She smiled for his entire walk to her front door, he held out his hands to pull her up from where she sat. He gave her a quick kiss, but he didn't look very comfortable doing it.

"Nervous?"

"Meeting your girlfriend's dad is a built in fear all guys are born with. But...", he looked into her eyes, "I know the way I feel about you, and I hope that comes across to him."

She led Mike into her house, hand in hand.

"Mike, I want you to met my dad, Chief Jim Hopper."

"Dad, this is the band's new guitar player…

"Yeah, I see that." He said looking at their hands.

"...and my extremely handsome boyfriend."

Her comment got the reaction she wanted from both of the men in her life. They flushed and tried not to look at each other.

She already knew what her dad's next two questions were going to be, "does he know?"

"No, dad."

Mike looked confused.

"Is he ever going to know?"

"I don't know. But he _is_ the third person who can call me Eleven."

Hopper's eyebrows raised, "oh? Who's the second?"

"His little sister Holly."

"So Wheeler, want me to hit you with the hard questions first or last?"

"First." Eleven watched Mike sigh and prepare himself.

"Eleven, you want to be here for this?"

"Yes dad, I'm his support… and he's mine now."

"So, Eleven is in one of the most popular pop bands, not Jim Croce, but I'm stuck with her." He have her a goofy smile.

"She's rich, she's famous, what is it you want out of…" here he hesitated a little, "...this relationship."

"I want it to last forever, Mr. Hopper." Mike looked her dad in the eye.

"You say that now, but you need to work with her in the studio before you say anything like that.

"We already have, we got through it. That's kind of when I knew."

"Eleven, if you guys plan on being together… a long time… you need to tell him."

Her dad looked back at Mike square in the eye, "you treat her right… are we clear?"

"I'll treat her like I would treat my little sister."

Eleven's free hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes welled up and she squeezed his hand. She looked at Mike and said, "thank you Mike."

Eleven walked back with him to his basement afterwards. They held hands but she was quiet on the walk over. "Mike, I hate to do this to you."

She explained to him that she would be away. She didn't want to tell them that her meeting schedule, flights, and hotels in Japan had been booked months ago. It was too late to add him now, and she didn't want to make him feel left out.

She went for the soft approach, hoping it would be ok with him. She also let him know that she was still with him. She didn't ever see that changing.

Getting to rehearse with Mike in the band now would be fun, at least she would try to make it fun. There was a lot less on the line now.

"You didn't have to come here to tell me that, Eleven. You could have told me that in front of your dad."

"I know. There are no secrets between my dad and I. That's something you'll have to get used to. No compromises there. Ok? He also knows why I came here with you."

"Ok Eleven… um, why _did_ you come back here."

"I came here to neck with my boyfriend for a couple of hours. I mean, we could play some music together too, you know, if you get tired of kissing me."

Once she had laid down the rules for touching, ones she was perfectly ok with, they sat down on the sofa to make out.

Eleven was barely able to control herself. She had to fight her desire to keep her hands from from taking them to the next level.

She had to leave early enough to be able to catch a plane, but she wanted to leave Mike with a kiss to keep him going.

What she didn't expect was the kiss she got back from Mike. He was letting her know what was waiting for her when she got back.

* * *

Eleven wasn't happy about being on a plane for 13 hours without Mike. She wasn't happy about being without Mike at all.

"Max," she sat between Max and Lucas. Bodyguards had the seats all around them.

"How many time zones do we cross?"

"Fifteen I think. So we are heading west, we'll be there two hours before we left. Almost like time travelers."

"I've decided I don't like flying. What worse is that I know I have to get used to it. I don't want to live on a plane."

I want to live with Mike, she thought to herself.

When they landed she was already missing Mike. This was going to feel a lot longer than the two weeks they had planned to stay. She couldn't believe the crowd of people, of all ages, waiting for them at the airport in Tokyo. The bodyguards were careful, but firm getting them to the limousines.

XXXXX

_RMM followed the band Eleven on their trip to Japan hoping to get a photo-op and an interview. The results of our trip will be in the next issue._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

The first day without Mike, was bad. She stopped herself from reverting to her recording studio personality a few times with Max and Lucas.

The second day without Mike and she was hurting. She didn't think she could miss anyone as much as she was missing him. She kept herself busy being a type A in meetings with Japanese record company executives.

The third day without Mike, and she was wandering around her hotel room waiting for the next magazine interview. Pop Music Magazine's sister publication, Rock Music Magazine, was now interested in the band, with the release of their latest single _Make War Not War_. She felt lost without Mike. She'd made up her mind to tell him that she had much stronger feelings for him.

The fourth day without Mike, she couldn't get out of bed. She had cried herself to sleep, and didn't have the will to get up and get dressed.

Max had the spare key and walked in on her in the middle of a crying jag.

"You miss him that much?" Max sat on the bed with Eleven and put her arm around her.

"I've never been more miserable. I just want to go home." She knew her face was a mess, but she didn't care.

There was a knock on the hotel room door and Max got up to let Lucas in.

Lucas looked like he didn't have good news, and Eleven started to wonder if maybe their whole trip had fallen apart at the meetings she wasn't involved in.

"Um, El? Mike got some really bad news this morning. He's in pretty bad shape."

"What happened?" She suddenly felt panicked. She need to be with Mike _now._

"His best friend was killed in an accident, at least they are calling it an accident at this point."

"I need to see him. Right away."

"Your obligation here has already been fulfilled. Arrangements have already been made. Max and I can take care of the band and tour details."

"Thanks Lucas."

"Don't thank me. Record company guy overheard me on the phone with Nancy. I assume you gave her the hotel number for emergencies. Anyway they are really bending over backwards for us, they _want_ us to tour Japan. They fast tracked the album printing and everything."

Eleven packed quickly and ran down to the side entrance of of the hotel.

A chauffeur was waiting with an open door, and she ran into it, followed by two bodyguards

Fans had not been expecting anyone to leave yet, so were few in number. There were none at the airport at all. She was grateful because she would have stayed hours signing autographs but she really wanted to get going.

A tiny Japanese women was waiting for her at the Lear jet's stairs.

"Koko ni anata no tame ni sonzai shite imasu."

Eleven took the package from her. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." Eleven returned, hoping she was at least half way close to pronouncing her thank you right.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the plane was finally in the air.

* * *

_RMM has tried to follow Eleven band members throughout their trip in Tokyo, but somehow how we lost track of El Hopper. She seemed to have disappeared one day and RMM can only speculate her whereabouts. We know that Mike Wheeler was not with them for the trip so we suspect she went back to be with him, once again fueling the rumours that they are a couple._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

It was close to midnight, when she made her way to Mike's basement door. All the lights were out in the house but she followed Nancy's instructions and knocked very lightly on the door. Nancy opened it almost instantly.

"How is he?" Eleven said trying not to start crying as soon as she stepped inside.

Nancy's own eyes were red-rimmed. "It's bad… it's really bad. I'm afraid for him." Eleven gave her a comforting hug.

"Nancy, I'm going to stay with him tonight. Nothing is going to happen. But I _am_ staying with him tonight.

Nancy nodded, "just lock the bedroom door, I'll cover for you."

They silently made their way upstairs, and Eleven gave Nancy a quick hug. "Thank you Nancy. You have know idea what this means to me."

"I think I do El."

Eleven was in Mike's room and had the door locked in one a smooth motion. She could hear Mike crying in his sleep. She hemmed and hawed to herself for a split second before making her decision.

She got dressed for bed, and slipped under the covers with Mike.

He stirred, "Eleven? What are you doing here? I don't understand."

"My boyfriend was in pain. He needed me. _Nothing_ was going to stop me from coming back." She held Mike's head to her neck and immediately felt his hot tears on her neck.

"Thanks Eleven," his arms slipped around her waist. "Are you in pajamas?"

"I am Mike, I'm sleeping with you tonight, not _that_ sleeping…"

"I know what you mean, I would never take advantage."

"I know, that's what makes you the perfect boyfriend."

"Eleven, I… I…" He sounded worried, conflicted.

"What is it Mike?"

"I don't want to scare you away..."

"Scare me away? There is nothing you can say that will scare me away Mike." She pulled hugged him tighter to her neck.

"I love you Eleven."

She squeezed her eyes shut. He breath hitched and she cried into Mike's shaggy hair.

"I love you too, Mike. So much it hurts."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Pixie in Black

**The Pixie in Black**

Mike was having a nightmare. In it, his best friend Will had died in an accident.

He woke up. And realized in a panic that it might have been a nightmare, but waking up hadn't fixed it. He was _living_ the nightmare. His best friend was… gone.

He could smell Eleven's baby fresh scent, his faced was pressed against her neck.

"Eleven? What are you doing here? I don't understand."

"My boyfriend was in pain. He needed me. Nothing was going to stop me from coming back."

Mike cried into her neck. Where did this angel come from and why was she with _him_?

"Thanks Eleven," his arms slipped around her waist. "Are you in pajamas?"

"I am Mike, I'm sleeping with you tonight, not _that_ sleeping…"

He told her he would never take advantage, he knew he didn't have to. Eleven trusted him and said as much.

Mike was not in the right frame of mind to say what he said next, but he felt that it was the right thing, still he was scared and a little worried "Eleven, I… I…"

"What is it Mike?"

He felt needy, he knew how it was going to sound. "I don't want to scare you away..."

"Scare me away? There is nothing you can say that will scare me away Mike." He felt her pulling and hugging him tighter to her neck.

"I love you Eleven."

"I love you too, Mike. So much it hurts."

He made a move to get out of bed, "I'll sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag."

"No."

"No?"

"You are sleeping in my arms tonight. I don't want to be anywhere that you aren't. I meant it, I am sleeping with you tonight."

Mike snuggled into Eleven's neck, breathed a contented sigh and fell asleep.

XXXX

_The band 11 is rehearsing for the _Not So Pretty_ tour. At the time of this writing RMM does not have a location._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

_Due to 11's recent musical shift, Pop Music Magazine will not longer be giving them the coverage they have enjoyed. It's not like they need it. Our sister publication _Rock Music Magazine_ will be covering the band in detail._

_\- Pop Music Magazine_

_XXXXX_

Mike woke up groggy from the night's sleep. He was spooning Eleven. His arm was around her waist, sis face pressed up against the back of her neck.

"I want to wake up like this every day," he whispered into her ear.

"People will talk." she gave him a quiet giggle.

"Let them talk."

Eleven turned over in place to look into his eyes.

"Eleven, I shouldn't ask you this but will you come with…" She silenced him by giving him a soft kiss.

"Yes, I'll go with you to Will's funeral Mike. I will be there for you.."

* * *

Eleven was a dressed in a plain black dress with a black hat and heavy black veil. She held on to Mike's hand tightly.

They were only a minute or so into the service when she turned to Mike crying, "I can feel everyone's pain."

She cried on his shoulder through the whole service. He was more worried about her than he was himself. He had done all his crying yesterday and last night in her arms. She had saved his sanity. He knew he would be ok with her at his side.

After the service, they walked slowly back to her dad's truck. Hopper gave Mike a respectful nod, and Mike could see him look with concern towards Eleven. Mike nodded back that she was ok, and he could see the relief in the Chief's face.

Later in Mike's basement she sat quietly curled up against him wearing her jeans and plaid shirt. He loved that simple, pretty look she always had when she wore them.

"I've never been to a funeral before." Eleven said in a low voice.

"That was my second. My aunt died a few years ago. We weren't really close to anybody on my dad's side of the family. It wasn't like this one was.. I'm sorry you felt so bad out there."

"Don't worry about me Mike. I get… emotional… a lot. Maybe you noticed."

He chuckled quietly, "I think people thought you were his sister or something. I could tell everyone felt sorry for you."

"Don't you worry about me."

"I just want to take my mind off this." he sighed.

"I can help you with that...," she smiled, "it's time we started rehearsing the stage show for album tour... " she cast her eyes down, "and I promise… you won't meet El Hopper again. With this new sound, we are stuck for ideas for the new stage show."

"I have some ideas, I think you're really going to like them."

"But… remember I told you that I was going to be busy for a few weeks?"

"Ugh, I can barely stand not seeing you for a day, holding out for a month is going to be impossible."

"I'll be over every evening Mike, and I just want to do this. Be with you. No music, a little talking, lot's of kissing. Does that sound like a good way to spend the next month?"

"Yeah… you're not going to tell me what you're up to during the day are you?"

"No, it's a surprise. I'll tell you when I'm done, ok? Speaking of surprises." Eleven reached over the side of the sofa and pulled up up a bag, this is for you."

He pulled out the LP from the bag, Eleven was clutching his hand tightly. He knew why when he looked at the cover.

It was a close up of her crying, "I'm such an ugly crier, I told Lucas to take a picture of me crying during the session, we all knew, well, except for you of course… we all knew I would break down at some point. The original name of the album was _Ugly Cry_…. but then when you said 'not so pretty' I liked that as a title better… please Mike, don't cry."

It was too late, he couldn't control his sobbing, "I'll never make you cry like that again Eleven, I promise."

"It's ok Mike, really, it is. Something positive came out of this experience, for me personally, and for the band… and I'd like to think for you …"

He was sniffling and nodded, "Eleven, how did you get this? I thought the album wasn't released yet?"

"The Japanese record executives aren't like they are here. They get what they say they'll do, done and usually ahead of schedule. This was a gift for the band, a respectful appreciation for accepting and signing a touring contract there. We had to do a little re-negotiation now that you are in the band, but we will be touring there. It's a big coup for any western band to be touring Japan..."

"Um, there's a song on here I don't remember doing in the studio… oh… Eleven.. _Not So Pretty…_. I…" He couldn't help crying again… it was getting easier to cry these days, "I wish I'd never said that to you. I feel like shit."

"Don't Mike, it inspired a love song… it's my apology to you. That's two positive things that came out of knowing you."

"That's why you went back to the studio?"

She nodded. "Yes, and..., there is crying in the song… it's real, but don't take it so hard ok? I've already been told they are going to release the song as a single, kind of an offset to the slower and louder version of _Make War Not War_."

"I have a quick meeting with Max, Dustin, and Lucas, tomorrow morning, and then we are coming over here for a training session."

"A training session?"

"We are going to teach you how to be famous."-


	10. Chapter 10 - Train Your Paladin

**Train Your Paladin**

Nancy was helping her get dressed for the funeral. Nancy was a little star struck and her fingers weren't working right.

"I can't believe I'm helping _the_ El Hopper with makeup and getting dressed."

Eleven cringed. "Just El, Nancy. Just call me El… _the_ makes me sound like someone else entirely. You are helping your brother's girlfriend, that's it."

"Sorry," Nancy said. "You are my first brush with a celebrity, and one I'm a big fan of."

Eleven smiled at her. "You know, Mike never even heard of the band, I was shocked, and a little ticked off that he hadn't. I didn't leave a very good impression on him."

"Mike can be impossible sometimes as a little brother, but he doesn't have a mean bone in his body. You won't believe how well he'll treat you."

Eleven put her hand to her mouth, steadied herself and said, "I know, I got very lucky with Mike. I want to be with him forever."

"Um, El, you aren't really in a business that allows for that."

"Mike said the same kind of thing. I'm going to prove both of you wrong." Eleven looked down… "I love him Nancy. I didn't think I'd ever feel this way about somebody."

"Does Mike feel the same way? This can't be a one way street, El. You're heart will just get broken."

"He said it first," Eleven smiled, "He said he would be with me forever. His eyes didn't lie."

XXXXX

_Fans have waited two months, the new album is expected to be released any day now, and the supporting tour any day after that. We'll print the dates as soon as we get them. The first single _Make War Not War_, has been on the charts for most of that time. _

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Eleven could feel the pressure of grief as soon as she got to the graveyard. Mike held her hand tightly but she ended up crying on Mike's shoulder for the whole service.

She didn't remember the ride back home in her dad's truck. She went home to freshen up and then back to Mike's basement to talk to him about the next steps that were going to happen with the album.

She was telling him about the album cover and name change when she saw tears sprinkle from his heavy sobs.

"I'll never make you cry like that again Eleven, I promise."

She could hear the sorrow in his voice, and could tell he felt really badly about it.

"It's ok Mike, really, it is. Something positive came out of this experience, for me personally, and for the band… and I'd like to think for you …"

She told him about the song she'd gone back to the studio to record, and felt like she should be alone to listen to it.

"I have a quick meeting with Max, Dustin, and Lucas, tomorrow morning, and then we are coming over here for a training session."

"A training session?" El smiled at him. "We are going to teach you how to be famous."

She turned her face up to him and gave him a lingering kiss. "I'm really sorry I treated you that way Mike. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive myself for that."

"Did you ever get mad at your dad like that?"

Eleven looked down, "that wound is still fresh too. I said some awful things. I didn't realize then that he punishing me for all the right reasons. At the time I didn't know how much he loved me, I wasn't even adopted yet. I've tried to make it up to him every day since then. One of the ways I do that is by being home at a certain time when I'm not working. And when I am, I call, or I shout out to the audience."

She looked at her watch, "7-3-5. I have to go back now. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Mike nodded and gave her another soft kiss. "I'm never going to get used to kissing you."

She flashed a smile at him. "Good."

XXXXX

Mike listened to the album Eleven had given him. The one he had worked with the band on in the studio. He'd done a fair bit of research on the band and was having a hard time getting round how popular they were and how he'd never heard of them. While she had been in Japan he'd listened to AM radio and found they were in heavy rotation. They had recorded some really catchy stuff, but it wasn't quite to his taste.

The new album however was a significant change. The music press was going to eat them alive if they didn't like the album.

The entire album was good, but he played particular attention to the version of _Make War Not War_ version they'd recorded in one take.

It was exactly how he had imagined the song.

When it came to the last song on the album _Not So Pretty_ he steeled himself before closing his eyes with his headphones on and _listening_ to it.

Eleven had been right. It was an apology to him. She was singing directly to him, he could tell, in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. She was doing it acapella and it was perfect. In the end she broke down crying, you could hear Lucas say "I'll cut that part out."

Eleven's reply was, "it stays. It's for him."

Mike wiped his eyes. At that moment he loved Eleven more than anything he could imagine. He felt drawn to her in a way he'd never be able to explain. Well, yes he could explain it. In one word.

Love.

"Thank you Eleven, I forgive you… don't cry." he said out loud. He promised himself _ yet again_ he would never make her cry like that… not ever again if it was even humanly possible. He didn't think he could look at the album cover again. It hurt too much. It would make him sad every time every time he thought of the photo, and it reminded him, you just need to be kind to people. Even when they are at their worst.

Mike was sure when the song was released it would fire up the rumour mill for the band. He smiled to himself. El Hopper was the biggest thing in the music industry right now. And she was his girlfriend. Stranger things have happened, but never to him… at least not till now.

XXXXX

The next morning there was a knock on the door, Mike ran up to get it and opened it as fast as he could.

Max was standing there. She didn't look all that happy. Mike invited her to the basement.

"Is Eleven ok? What's going on? Weren't we all supposed to meet here this morning?"

"She's scared Mike. I've known El since were… younger. I've never seen her that scared."

"What can she possibly be scared of? We didn't have a fight or anything. I don't think I'll ever fight with her… we have… an understanding."

"She thinks that you're going to break up with her."

"What? I've never… no… not possible. I thought we were having a 'training session' today. I assumed it was how to deal with the paparazzi, stuff like that."

"It is, but she's feeling very..." Max shook her head, "I don't know… vulnerable right now. She's back there crying. And crying _hard_ Mike. She really thinks that after we're done here you are going think it's just not worth it. She was really excited talking about it this morning, but me and Dustin could see the change in her. Then she started crying, and hasn't stopped."

There was another knock on the door, Mike when up to get it.

Eleven was standing there, hands clasped in front of her, her head down. She didn't meet his eyes.

He gave her a hug and held it. He whispered into her ear, "Thank you for the song Eleven. That's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. And millions of people are going to hear how much you love me."

His shoulder felt warm, it was getting soaked in her tears.

"I will find away to let those millions know, that I love you back. Just as much." Mike felt her her weight increase in his arms as her knees gave out.

"Got her." Dustin said from behind her. He helped Mike carry her to the basement sofa.

XXXXX

"I'm better now guys, really." Eleven looked at the rest of them. She sat very close to Mike. Holding his hand.

She gave a deep sigh. "Ok let's get this over with."

She pulled some magazines. There were half a dozen issues of _Tigerbeat_ and _Pop Music Magazine_.

"Ugh, I have to read these?" Mike said.

"Only if you don't believe me." she said.

"Believe you about what?"

"If you look at all the teen celebrities in any of these issues, you'll see articles and fact pages about what kinds of girls or guys the various pop stars like. You won't read of any mention of anybody's girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Because the fans like to think we're all available… that I'm single Mike."

"I don't believe that."

Eleven grabbed an issue, turned a few pages, she read the article title out loud, "_Marc or David, Can You Choose Between Them?_ That's Marc Bolan from T . REX, and David Bowie. They're both married. And David Bowie has a son, Zowie, although his real name is Duncan Jones."

"That's crazy."

"Yeah, but the magazines, the record companies, the managers, they all want you to look like your ready for a boyfriend or girlfriend and it could be any fan."

"What are you saying Eleven?"

"That in public, we are not a couple… as a matter of fact we don't really like each other very much. We are civil in the studio, and we play well together on stage, blah blah blah. Shit, I hate this." Eleven threw her hand up, the one she wasn't holding on to him with.

"It was easy before, but…"

"How long do we have to keep up the charade?"

"At least for this tour."

"I can't kiss you for the next six months."

Max laughed, "you two are going to be impossible to tour with."

"Ignore Max, we'll find away… but… It gets worse MIke."

"Ugh, it's bad enough now."

"I have to flirt with the camera like there's a boy behind it watching."

"What kind of flirting?"

"Throw my hip at them, in tight jeans." Eleven looked down. "Blow kisses at the camera, wink at the camera, and bend over so it looks like you could see down my top."

"But they can't?"

"No they can't, camera guys are really good about any problems like that."

"Ok, it's not like I didn't know it wasn't going to be easy… but I think I can make it easier for you?"

"You can?"

"Just pretend I'm the person at the other end of the camera, all the hip throws, kisses and winks will be for me… and… and know that the guy on the other side of the camera loves you with all his heart, and will forever."

Eleven wiped away a tear. "I can do that. I can _do_ that… thank you Mike"

"I told you Mike would find a way to make it easier for you." Max said.

"One more thing, we all have, um, personas at the interviews. Kind of like the Beatles where George was the 'quiet one'."

"That would be me," Dustin said.

"I'm the sarcastic one." Max said.

"I'm the ego maniac, do you think I can pull that off?" She smiled at Mike winking at him.

"And I am?" He said

"The bad boy." Max and Eleven said at the same time.

"How do I do that?"

"In interviews you be very negative and uncooperative."

"And when we're not doing interviews?"

"Make sure the paparazzi get pictures of you looking at my ass… or Max's… Lucas is not going to like it, but he knows how to play the game. He also knows that you're with me, so you're not serious."

"Geez Eleven, is the whole music industry this fake?"

"That's not even the half of it Mike. But it all means we get to play and record our music. The money isn't too bad either. Max, Dustin and I are in it for the music… but the money isn't bad… which reminds me," she pulled a folded piece of paper out her pocket and gave it to him.

He opened it up and his eyes got wide.

"That's your first royalty cheque Mike. We all got one. It's just the first cheque for the first single. There will be more of both."

Mike looked at it.

"That's ten thousand dollars!"

XXXXX

_We knew the album was going to be different. But RMM has been listening to this album over and over and it's jaw dropping, readers. Get your copy now, the record company tells us that they are having a hard time keeping up with demand._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_


	11. Chapter 11 - Electric Pixie

**Electric Pixie**

"EELL," Max said it like it was two syllables.

Eleven frowned. "Do I have to Max?"

"You have to tell him everything."

"Uh, something else I'm not going to like?"

"It's El that doesn't like, tell him El." Max said.

"Groupies."

"Groupies?"

"You know what those are? Right?"

"Yeah, those are the ones that throw themselves at you, want to sleep at you, flash their… oh. I see what you getting at."

"I was kind of hoping mine were the first ones you'd see. I can only think of one way to make that happen." Eleven said her face hot with embarrassment.

"Um, no. No way you are doing that, and I wouldn't even ask. Not at this point in our relationship." Mike said. He was adamant.

Eleven turned to Max, she could not keep the grin off her face.

"I told you Max. I _told_ you he wouldn't let me."

Max rolled her eyes and gave an loud overly exaggerated and exasperated sigh. She stood up, pulled some bills out of her pocket. "Eleven dollars. Remind me not to bet against Mike again."

She went over to hug Mike and whispered into his ear, "thanks for proving me wrong. I knew you would."

"I won't look El."

"Mike they will be on the front row almost to the stage doing it. They are going to be hard to miss."

"Um, what if you have the lighting guy shine a light on me? I won't be able to see anything past the monitor."

Eleven was thinking, "that could work. I'm just being jealous. I'm sure you've seen some already."

She could see him turning red. "I don't need the details Mike, I assume magazines?"

"I was peeking over Steve Harrington's shoulder, so I have an idea what the fuss is all about."

Max burst out laughing, "it's only really a fuss with guys. Girls live with them everyday."

"I can't believe we just had a meeting about boobs," Dustin said. "I love the music business."

"The reason, _Dustin_," Max put on a very condescending voice, "is that Mike has respect for El, and cares about what she thinks of him. And El… sorry El… El is not very confident in her looks. You can't tell that in front of a camera or onstage. But I see it."

Eleven felt her face burning hotly. She couldn't look at Mike.

He came over and kissed her forehead, he said quietly, "you have nothing to worry about Eleven. You are beautiful. Outside _and_ inside."

She was a little bewildered. She felt… more than lucky. She didn't have the words and _that _made her giggle inwardly. How did she end up with this guy again?

"One more thing, El." Max said. This time her voice was serious.

Mike looked at Eleven. "Eleven?"

"Drugs."

"I don't smoke."

"You are going to be offered a lot more than joints. Our security has my personal permission _and_ our lawyers's to beat the shit out of anybody dealing drugs. But that's not quite what I mean."

"Okaaay, I'm not quite following you, Eleven."

"Personal rule of mine. Anybody around me that's high, in my life, on stage, in the studio... anywhere. Is out of the band. Permanently, no second chances. And out of my life. Permanently. No second chances."

She looked at Mike. There was no smile on her face. A little bit of worry and panic showed, but no smile. She could see the tense look on Max's and Dustin's face too.

"I promise you guys, but I promise _you_ Eleven. I don't care who offers me what, I don't want to lose you."

Eleven breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Stress and this business in general can do weird things to people. I wanted you to know you weren't just risking your physical or mental health, you were risking me. I need to be more important to you than a quick high on stage."

"Eleven… I _promise_."

"That's all I needed to hear Mike."

"Ok, what's the next step?" He asked.

"Ok we rehearse in a month, I have things I need to do during the day, but I'll come over for a few hours at night?" Mike nodded.

"You start thinking about what you'd like to do, or are comfortable doing for a stage show. We are going to be ramping it up a bit for this tour."

"You aren't going to tell me what you are up to during the day… are you?" Mike's smile was hard to resist, but she needed to.

"It's a secret… and a surprise, you will know all in a few weeks."

Mike looked at Max and Dustin, "What's _not_ a secret guys, is how much we are going to be kissing every night."

Max made gagging sounds, "that's going to be working its way into one of my nightmares."

Eleven felt her smile fading… "remember Mike, we aren't a couple as soon as I step outside the door."

"That is going to be a major drag." Mike said with an unhappy sigh.

"I'll make it up to you." Eleven said.

"I'M IN THE ROOM." Max said loudly. That got the rest of them laughing.

XXXXX

_Rumours of a 4th album for 11, following the tour are making their way around the entertainment trades. RMM will be following up on all of them._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Mike had been spoiled with the amount of time he'd gotten to spend with Eleven. Not seeing her for the entire day was making him restless. He couldn't concentrate in school. He missed his girlfriend. He _had_ a girlfriend so he counted himself lucky and forced himself to wait until she came over later on.

While he waited at home, he worked on what he was going to do for the stage show. The idea he had, he was sure hadn't been done on stage before. At least not by anybody his age. He would run it by the group on the first rehearsal to see what they thought.

He went out and bought every teen magazine he could find. He read every single one of them. Including the ones that Eleven had brought over. Ninety percent of the articles were banal and he found himself rolling his eyes when he read the first sentence of each one.

He read so many articles for 11 that were mostly fluff. I guess that's what the fans want to read. They don't want to read anything bad out the band. He read how Eleven was "currently single but looking for that right someone".

"I hope that's me," Mike thought to himself. It seemed like she really cared about their relationship, even at this early stage. Mike was encouraged. He never imagined he'd feel like this for someone, and couldn't imagine feeling this way again.

After Mike had dinner with his family he went back down to the basement to continue his research into the pop music business. He heard light footsteps coming down the stairs.

Eleven looked at him, she looked completely wiped. She took one look at him and burst into tears. He went to her quickly to give her a hug. "Are you ok?"

She nodded against his shoulder, "just exhausted. I knew this first day would be tiring. I'm not sure I was prepared for the amount of work I would have to do… no, I'm not telling you what it is yet." She whispered a giggle.

"Is it ok if we don't listen to any music tonight… or talk? I really just want to cuddle with my boyfriend."

"It's fine, Eleven. Let's lay down on the sofa like we did on the bus."

Eleven lay her head on his chest, let out a breathy sigh. "Mmm, this is nice."

She never completed the last word, she was asleep and snoring lightly before she finished.

Mike smiled. He could stay like this forever, but he knew he'd have to send her home before it got too late.

XXXXX

Mike was startled awake. Nancy's face was no more than a foot away from his. Eleven was still sleeping, a beautiful smile on her face.

"iIke!" Nancy hissed.

"What is it Nance?" He saw Chief Hopper standing in the background.

"El's dad wants you to send her back home… in the morning."

Mike looked at Hopper and nodded. Hopper looked at his daughter sleeping, and then and Mike, smiled, tipped his hat and went back up the stairs.

Mike fell back to sleep as soon as Nancy left.

XXXXX

When Mike woke up, Eleven was gone. He got up and headed towards the basement bathroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He walked in to see Eleven stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel.

He closed his eyes, whipped his head around to the door while turning around, "Oh geez, Eleven I'm really sorry. I thought you'd gone back home."

"I let you sleep, Well, I guess that takes care of _yesterday's _little problems doesn't it?"

"Eleven, I'm so sorry, I…"

"Mike, it's ok, look at me."

"No, Eleven."

"Mike, I have the towel wrapped around me."

He turned around slowly to see that she had. "Are you ok Mike, you're so red you're almost purple."

"I'm embarrassed, Eleven, for me and for you."

"You don't need to be." She came up to him, one hand holding her towel and with the other put her arm around Mike's neck. She reached up to give him a soft kiss.

"I'm glad it happened this way, gets all that awkwardness out of they way." Her voice got very small, "I hope… I hope you like what you saw, it's all I have."

"You are beautiful Eleven."

His face was still burning. "I'm supposed to send you home first thing in the morning."

"Yes, I ran into Nancy, she there were plumbers at my place and she said I could shower here."

He stepped back, sighed, "Eleven… what are you doing with me. You could have any guy you wanted."

"You are right. I could. Everyone one of those 'any guy's' would tell me I'm pretty, or beautiful… they'd tell me anything to get into my pants. But you Mike, you told me I was pretty on the inside… because that was important to you. You didn't know how important it was to me to hear something like that. The fact that we are physically attracted to each other is just icing on the cake."

Eleven shrugged… "I don't know what else to tell you. It's the way I feel about you. And I feel like you can call me El now if you want. It feels right. It didn't before."

"El." Mike said slowly, seeing how it sounded to himself. He smiled.

"El it is. Hey, I read in _Pop Music Magazine_ that you were single and looking for _'that right someone'_ and I'd like to apply for the job."

El rolled her eyes. "Can you believe that trash? That's the kind of thing we were talking about yesterday. We won't have to do that when they lose interest in us because of the new sound."

"So anyway, the job is yours." She grinned at him.

XXXXX

_RMM has found out that the _Not So Pretty_ tour is going to end earlier than intended so that 11 can get back into the studio. Spokesperson for the band said they were excited with the new project but it was going to take quite a bit of time to record. We are told that we've '_never heard arrangements like this from the band, or from any band for that matter'. _RMM will keep you posted._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Rehearsal for the tour was going to start in a few days. El told him yesterday that she had accomplished what she set out to do, and wanted to show him the results. Mike was nervous and excited at the same time. He could tell that this was very important for El and he wanted to keep an open mind about what it might be.

He heard some commotion at the front door and saw that Nancy was holding the door open for El, she was carrying two guitar cases. He rushed to ease her struggle. One of the guitar cases looked taller than she did.

"I've got it El. you can let go of the long one."

Once they had settled in the basement, Mike could see that she could hardly keep the grin off her face.

"You look happy El." Her grin was infectious and he couldn't help grinning back at her.

"You did everything you wanted to do the last four weeks?"

"I did, and I got to kiss my boyfriend every night, and fall asleep with him a few of those nights. I'm a happy and very lucky girl Mike."

"Ok, first." El pulled an album out of the bag she was carrying.

Mike immediately recognized the cardboard gatefold outer sleeve that was made to look like a newspaper.

"That's Jethro Tull's '_Thick as a Brick_'.

"Have you heard this album?" She asked.

Mike went over to his record rack and pulled out his copy to show her. It was a little worn from being frequently pulled out of the rack. He played this one a lot.

"It was the best selling album of 1972. On tour they do the whole album. From beginning to end."

"It's a concept album," El said.

"Sort of," Mike said.

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Ian Anderson wanted to do a parody of the kind of concept albums that are being record by progressive rock groups. So while yes, it's a concept album, but it's a concept album making fun of concept albums. It's one song split over two sides."

"You know just enough about this kind of music to take the fun out of it." She was kidding but Mike apologized immediately.

"Sorry, El. It's still great album."

"It's ok Mike, it shows your musical knowledge. That alone is going to be a great asset to us. I want our fourth album to be something like this."

"Not sound like it, but a concept album?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we haven't even started the tour yet, or rehearsed for it. Isn't it a little early to be talking about the next album?"

"Yes and no. Too early to be in the recording studio, but every tour that's not a nostalgia tour it's almost expected you tease a new song or two from an upcoming album."

"Is that what you were doing these last few weeks?"

"Yes, preparing for our rehearsal, and what I'd like to do for the next album." El pulled out a bass guitar from one of the guitar cases,

"That's a Fender Precision. Natural wood grain. Nice bass… geez, but those aren't cheap El."

El smirked, "I can afford it, but in this case, Fender gave it to me when I told them what I wanted to do with it."

"Really?"

"Really. Guitar companies don't do that a lot, they know that successful bands can afford their own equipment, but in this case they were intrigued. Endorsement from a popular band is free advertising for them. Giving me a bass is a whole lot cheaper than an ad campaign in the music magazines."

"Plug me in? Oh, you probably don't have a bass amp do you?"

"Actually I do, a bass amp is actually perfect for an acoustic guitar with a pickup, really helps the bottom end. Let's get you plugged in."

"I've wanted to show you this for two weeks now."

She started to play a bass line. Closed her eyes, she was really getting into the groove.

"That's the bass line to Herbie Mann's '_Memphis Underground_' Used to see that when he did it on variety shows five or six years ago. You aren't thinking of going a jazz route are you?"

"Not really, I've been listening to a _lot_ of jazz and progressive music the last four weeks, there are similarities between them. That was just a teaser what I wanted to play you was this."

Mike's eyes got wide, "That's Chris Squire's bass line for Yes's '_Your's Is No Disgrace_'

El continued playing, The so called easy parts, and the more complex parts.

"Um. Wow… uh... wow."

"It's one of the things I've been doing. I read an interview with Chris Squire, who said he took some time off just before Yes, to really learn what he wanted to do on the bass."

"You talked to Chris Squire?"

"On the phone, briefly. And to Stanley Clarke, Jeffrey Hammond-Hammond, Steve Currie., Jaco Pastorius, he teaches at the University of Miami. They all knew who I was. I wanted to talk to John Entwhistle but it was hinted that he was too coked up to tell me anything useful."

"He drank a lot of coke?"

"Ok, I"m assigning you two bodyguards Mike. You are too naive to be let out there on your own." She wasn't smiling when she said it.

He looked down, "sorry El, I don't know what you mean."

"That's what I love about you." She leaned over and kissed him over her bass. Max, Dustin, and I had a long conversation about you and what you'd be exposed to in this industry. We have good people around us, but it helps to be a bit savvy about the seedier side of things."

"Oh, I know what you mean now El. Sorry."

"It's ok Mike. It tears me apart to have you see this side of something that's supposed to be fun for the band and fun and entertaining for the fans. Pushers are assholes. Hoyt Axton was right when he said '_Goddamn the pusher_' "

"Ah, that was what the drug speech was for last month?"

"And I was deadly serious Mike. Don't do it. I guarantee you will lose me."

Mike looked down again. He didn't say anything for a full minute.

"Mike?"

His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "I really don't want to lose you El. I promise I won't touch them."

El put her hand on his shoulder. "It's a sore spot for me Mike, I had a family member force fed drugs… and I was too. Long story for later, but I won't tolerate it." Mike nodded.

"I didn't want this to be a sad thing, we got off topic. Now you know that I will be able to handle the more complicated arrangements that you and Max right. Remember, I'm not classically trained like you two are. It will make Max and Dustin happy, I know they've been waiting for me to get out of the pop phase. That wasn't the surprise."

Mike smiled at her, "ok, hit me with it."

El put away her bass, and pulled out a sunburst Les Paul Gibson. "I guess I don't need to tell you why I picked this one up."

"Faster fretboard. " Mike said, "You can't get that fast on a Fender neck unless you scallop the frets."

"Very astute Mike."

Mike realized for the very first time that El's vocabulary was really very good for a fifteen year old. She didn't use 'like' every second word, or any of the Valley Girl slang that was coming into vogue out west. She had a story, and he admitted to himself that he wanted to know everything about this girl.

"You aren't telling me that you learned to play guitar over the last four weeks?"

"No, I mean I could play open chords and barre chords, but my arpeggios and scales were slow. Because I play bass, I have good stretch, and of course, my hammer-ons and pull-offs benefit from strengthened fingers. So I want to show you this."

El played him a pentatonic scale. Fast enough for him to open up his eyes wider. Her sweeping technique was so smooth Mike felt a little envious.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to learn musically."

"El, I think it's faster than how I play it."

"It's not. It just looks fast because I don't think you've seen anybody play scales closeup like that."

"You could be right. This is perfect El. I have something to show you when we start rehearsals."

XXXXX

"Ok Lucas? Mike has some ideas about the mix before we start the next song."

"Yeah, Lucas, nudge up the track El's bass is on. And can you double it?"

"Good idea, Mike." Lucas said over the loudspeaker.

They liked the sound enough to continue with it for a few songs.

"Ok, we've run into a problem." El said.

"Even if we do the whole album, we aren't going to be on stage long enough. I don't really want to do a lot of songs from the first two albums. I'm not really feeling them anymore. I mean, I know we have to do some of the hits, but that's still not going to keep us on stage very long."

"How long do you want to be onstage?" Mike asked.

"There's this guy making a name for himself out east in Jersey, Bruce Springsteen, he plays the bar circuit and is on stage for almost four hours. I don't know how he does it. We'd be dead in a year if we kept up that kind of space. So we… compromise."

"We give give the fans a longer show they they might expect, but we don't have the material, doing the old hits, and one or two new ones, or even adding some covers."

"Solo's" Mike said.

"I can't do solo's Mike. I don't know where to go with them."

"Max? Dustin? I'm assuming you can do a solo of any length?"

"We are good Mike." Dustin said. "It's just El who's not… let's call it confident, she doesn't think she can "

"El, do me favour, remember that arpeggio you showed me on the guitar? Play that on the bass, make the key changes as necessary, but use a pick and play it as fast as you can."

El breezed through Mike's instructions.

"Holy Shit, El." Lucas said through the loudspeaker.

"If you put a little phase on that..."

"Just what I was thinking, Lucas." Mike said smiling.

El stepped on her pedal. And played it again. This time she was all over the bass fretboard, holding some pull-offs, double-hammering on notes, bending others.

"Max, can you play that bass line on the b3? When she does that last quarter? El, when Max plays the whole bar, you stop."

The transition was smooth, the bass coming through the Leslie speakers, worked perfectly. Mike whispered to El. She picked up a guitar, and started playing the same notes on the Les Paul.

Mike placed a weird looking guitar stand in front of him.

"Ok keep the sweep going El, I'll take over your fretboard, El did that, Mike was playing overhand while El kept the arpeggio going with her smooth sweep technique.

"Ok, stop the sweep."

Mike kept the same sound going but hammered on the notes. He was hammering on the notes with his own guitar, El saw where he was going, she held the body of the guitar and slowly lowered it to the weird guitar stand. She unstrapped Mike's other guitar while he was still playing the fretboard, then lowered it to the weird stand also. Mike was playing both necks of the guitar at the same time, moving up and down with his solo, keeping the frets an octave apart through some parts and doubling with the others.

He stoppled suddenly. "Ok, that's what I'm going to do with the solo."

Max had stopped playing when Mike had started. Both her and Dustin's eyes had gone wide.

"That is going to blow their socks off. When they see a fifteen year old girl play that. Everyone is going to lose their shit." Dustin said.

"When they see a _pretty_ fifteen year old girl play that. They definitely will." Mike said.

"When they see the cutest guy on earth playing guitar like that, I'm going to have to pull them off you," El looked at Mike in wonder.

"That was unbelievable."

"It starts with your bass playing El, that's what's important. Nobody is going to be expecting that. Not that kind of talent."

Max laughed at Mike, "they are never going see the Electric Pixie coming before she bowls them over."

El smiled. "Electric Pixie. I like that."


	12. Chapter 12 - Not So Pretty

**Not So Pretty**

They rehearsed all day.

Mike was exhausted by the end of the day. Mentally and physically. He'd had to learen twenty new songs between the first two _11_ albums.

He started making mistakes trying to do some accompaniment on the guitar near the end of their first day of rehearsal.

"You ok Mike? It's not like you to make that many mistakes." El said stopping their current track.

"We've been at it seventeen hours," Lucas said from the control booth.

"These songs are mainly pop keyboard based songs, too much guitar will drown out the catchy riff's Max is playing.

"Uh, guys," Dustin said from behind his drum kit. "What if we _don't_ add the guitar?"

El frowned, "I want Mike on stage with us. Besides, all the new material is guitar."

"Sure," Max said. But what Dustin is getting at is that, Mike doesn't play guitar on songs from the first two albums, but does on the new songs."

El laughed, "I'm sure that _I_ and maybe the girls in the audience would like to watch Mike stand there and look too cute for his own good for those songs, but he can't be walking off and on stage."

Mike said, "I could play bass, for those songs, and you can just do the vocals, and maybe bop around more?"

"That might be fun." El said nodding.

"This kind of brings up a suggestion I have about the stage show." Mike said.

El looked at him, "We want to really ramp it up. What should we do?"

"El, you have coloratura soprano voice, or maybe even soprano leggero, you seem to be able to go back and forth without any problem. I'll bet there are vocalists out there green with envy."

"What do you want me to do?" She was smiling.

"Start adding to the show, and maybe even record songs that push your voice, or at least use what I've heard you do, but more of it."

"You have some suggestions?" El said, not looking as pleased as Mike thought she would be.

"Well, you could do, Badfinger's _Without You_, you would do it closer to the way Nilsson does it, but with the power of your voice. You've already done _After the Goldrush_ acapella so you're good there. You could also do Pink Floyd's _Great Big Gig In The Sky_, and you will be as good if not better than Clare Torry."

"Ok, we have a month to rehearse something new like that." El didn't sound happy about doing that.

XXXXX

Later that night they were all sitting around El's hotel room. El wasn't very talkative and Dustin signalled Max for them to leave her and Mike to themselves.

"What's wrong El? I thought today went pretty good considering. I'm sorry if I slowed you guys down, you aren't used to working with a fifth person." Mike included Lucas in their troupe because he knew their sound better than anybody.

El hung her head. "I feel like I'm losing control of my band."

"El…" Mike said trying to be as gentle as possible. "Maybe you need to stop thinking of it as _your_ band. You have two friends and talented musicians who've been with you from the start."

El looked up at him.

"And if you are serious about new ideas for your stage show, I'm sure we all have ideas. You'd just get mad if you had to come up with ideas yourself."

"I won't do that to you in a studio again…" El said looking down.

"I know, El. I'm just saying you might have to give up a little bit of control."

"Are you saying I'm a control freak? Is that what you are saying?"

Mike froze. Oh no! She couldn't go back to the way she was. A slow mischievous smile appeared on her face. "You should see your face right now."

"Geez, El, don't _do_ that, I was scared to death."

"Relax Mike, I'm not only going to take your suggestions seriously I'm going to actually _do_ them. Anything anybody comes up with I'm willing to try out."

"Not everything will work El, we can filter out stuff that doesn't fit."

"That's what I was thinking," she said.

"Ok, I'm beat, I need to sleep."

"Stay here tonight." El said looking at him.

He couldn't quite read her expression but he said, "no El, if a reporter sneaks up to this floor it's going to be a PR nightmare."

"I just want to sleep beside you, Mike."

"Me too, El…. It's not a good idea."

El sighed in defeat. "You know don't you, that when it's time, I'm going to be all over you?"

Mike laughed. "I'm hoping." He leaned over stumbled a bit and kissed her.

"You _are_ tired." We are back in the studio at 5am. I love you Mike."

"I love you to El." Mike got up and left for his room.

XXXXX

"Ok, guys. Any new ideas." El said, all business but smiling.

Mike reluctantly held up his hand. El nodded.

"Ok something for each of you. I don't know if you had anytime to listen to the radio lately, but _Make War Not War_ is in heavy rotation. I think to give the fans even more we do our solos in the song. My guitar solo and El's first solo are already there."

"Wait… what did you mean by first solo." El said.

"I'm getting to that. Max can you do _Toccata and Fugue in D Minor_?"

"That was my conservatory exam." Max smiled.

"Ok, but we're going to do it like a cross between Virgil Fox's _Heavy Organ_ album and RDM's _Contaminazione_."

"RDM?," Dustin said.

"Il Rovescio della Medaglia, or RDM for short, they are an Italian progressive rock group, and _Contaminazione_ is an album based on the life of Bach."

Max smiled, "I have that Virgil Fox album, purists don't like it much."

"Well they'll like it even less when they hear _Toccata_ done as a solo you and Dustin can go nuts on it."

"Am I going to be able to play it? I'm not classically trained" El said.

"You'll be fine. You can play fast and you have good stretch. You'll be great El. I bought a tape of it so you can get an idea of the extra bits that can be done. Lucas?" Mike turned to the control booth.

"Lucas play the second track, Ora Non Ricordo Piã."

Max listened wide-eyed. They all did.

"Mike we, _I_ can't do that." El said.

"You can El, to be fair, Max is handling a lot of the big sound and the _classical_ sounding stuff. I have a huge amount of faith in you El. I'm just doing the power chords, you can already play the bass parts."

"Oh! That's why you had me play that bit on the guitar and the bass?" El was smiling, Mike could see she was getting it.

"Yeah, easy isn't it?"

"You are my favourite boyfriend. Ok, where does my second solo come in?"

"So, I have two ideas for encores, I'm assuming you guys get called for a few of them."

Max said, "We limit it to two and then house lights come on, but if the crowd is really enthusiastic we'll do another."

"Ok for one of them, it's all El. She does _Make War Not War_, but she does it acapella, and instead of screaming the last line like it is on the album and the full version with solos, she barely whispers it.

"When she is singing softly like that, you'll hear a pin drop in the audience. I can't guarantee it, but I'd bet on it."

Throughout the month they rehearsed, fine tuned the solo's, made changes here and there. Finally they were told to hit the road with the new show.

XXXXX

Mike was not prepared for how good El was in working the audience. She would prance around, bounce back and forth to each side of the stage, suggestive come-on's, and almost ear splitting vocals.

At one point, she told Lucas to cut off her microphone. She sang Neil Young's _After the Goldrush_, but used Preludes style to do it. Acapella but with strong powerful vocals. They could hear her at the back of the stadium.

Mike would swear he heard some people crying in the audience.

Mike wasn't surprised at the end of the show to come out for the first encore.

A red spotlight lit El up. And she began:

_I see the faces, sad with their tears_

_They don't want us to stay_

_I see the faces, haunted with their fears_

_That we aren't going away_

_I see the uniforms, bloody on the recruits_

_They get told what to say_

_They stand so proud, in their once shiny boots_

_Shiny like the bullets they spray_

_I say no_

_That's not not what we're for_

_I say no_

_Make war not war_

The song continued. The audience was respectfully quiet. Mike could see they were entranced with this new version of the song. Their rapt attention, their respect for the lyrics and for El Hopper, gave Mike a lump in his throat that he had a hard time swallowing away.

She stood there in torn army fatigues singing it.

When she finished there was a a full three or four seconds of silence. Then a lone, slow clap, then more than faster clapping, and then cheering…

… and then standing.

They were giving an El a standing ovation. She smiled and bowed.

She took off the army fatigue jacket she was wearing and with a single blue spotlight she started her apology to Mike with her song, _Not So Pretty_.

Again, not a peep from the audience, no murmurs of quiet talking, total pin dropping silence.

Just like the version on the album, she broke down crying at the end and sank to knees. Mike went over and helped her up, gave her a kiss and hugged her. They had not talked about doing this in rehearsals, and the audience could tell it was totally spontaneous.

They went nuts, cheering and crying at the same time. They didn't stop while MIke hugged her.

They didn't stop after five minutes.

They didn't stop after ten minutes.

A full seventeen minutes, before Mike heard El whisper in his ear. "One more Mike, then I'm done for tonight."

She ran behind a stack of amplifiers, for a quick change, then found her mark centre stage.

Suddenly a soft, but bright white spotlight hit her, she was wearing long flowing white robes. Mike thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

El started to sing _Amazing Grace_.

Mike and Max, played very low key bass lines, to counter point El's El's soaring vocals

The audience was respectfully quiet. Mike felt they were having a hard time coming to grips with El's performance. Crying from several could be heard as El delivered her emotional version.

As she was winding up, she threw her head back, and raised her arms out to the sides. And slowly lifted off the stage. Mike and Max stopped playing.

Mike was in awe. How had El gotten into a wire-flying rig so quickly? There was no way she could have practiced this. He'd known where she was all the time.

If it was even possible, the audience had gone into a deathly silence.

The lights came on. El hung in the air as the crowd silently left the arena.

XXXXX

_If you haven't seen 11 in concert with their _Not So Pretty_ tour. You are missing an event. The first show of the tour was spectacular. This reviewer was stunned. No vocalist to date has made me cry like that. I suspect it's just a matter of time before El leaves her band and strikes out on her own. I can't think of one song she won't be able to sing. _

_And yes the rest of the band, was just as good. The long version (with just as spectacular solos) of _Make War Not War_ is going to be 11's anthem, as we near the end of the Viet Nam era, was an event in itself. The acapella version was spectacular. No other way to put it folks, I'm running out of superlatives. And then the acapella version of _Not So Pretty_, clearly an appology to band member Mike Wheeler was heartfelt. She broke down crying and he came out to give her a hug. They still claim not to be a couple. _

_For those of you who saw it. The final song a traditional version of _Amazing Grace_ with the low Hammond B3 sounds from Max Mayfield, and Mike Wheeler on bass for this song… [wiping eyes] um, have I said spectacular yet? The visual effect of her rising into the air is one of the best I've seen on stage or at a circus. The show was perfect._

_You need to be a fan. _Now.

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

El was tired, but jazzed at the audience and the rest of her band's reaction to their first show, after talking to the record company, she ran to tell Mike the news.

Mike was having a shower, he opened the shower door and El was standing there. They had exchanged spare keys earlier.

"There we go, now we're even." She giggled.

"El!" Mike turned around covering himself with towel at the same time.

"Mike you need to wrap it _all _around yourself, I can still see your bare bottom."

"Arggh! You did that on purpose!"

"Yes. All the awkward bits out of the way now. You are all red Mike."

"I hoped you liked what you saw." Mike shrugged, "It's all I've got."

"You are beautiful Mike." She said mirroring his compliment to her over a month ago. She turned to leave the bathroom to let him get dressed.

He walked out in his pj's, "That was a good show tonight. Exhausting, but a good show."

"You get used to it. Life on the road really sucks, but we have each other. Speaking of which, good news bad news. Good news first."

"The record company really liked the unscripted crying and hugging. They no longer want you to be negative or the bad boy, or the fact the we aren't a couple. They told us that screaming fans can have their way, we get to be a couple. We don't have to fake it one way or the other."

"That means we can sleep beside each other tonight?"

"Yes, but _only_ sleeping Mike."

"I know the rules El." He smiled her, "uh, so what's the bad news?"

"Yes, the bad news." El looked down.

"Um, Mike that wasn't a special effect at the end."

Mike snorted, "are you trying to tell me you can fly?"

El said nothing. "You're serious!" Mike said.

"Sort of, I have a very long story to tell you."


	13. Chapter 13 - A Pixie Full of Secrets

**A Pixie Full of Secrets**

She had not been expecting a standing ovation for her acapella version of _Make War Not War_. She was humbled. Something she didn't think she would ever be.

She decided to take two risks in a row. She was going to sing her apology to Mike with him on the stage. Her voice was clear and strong. She didn't falter through the whole thing at least until the end.

El couldn't help it, when she sang _Not So Pretty_. She was apologizing to Mike all over again. Just like the first time she sang it in the recording studio she broke down crying, falling to her knees. She couldn't help it.

On stage.

In front of close to 70,000 people.

But _this_ time, Mike was near her and came over, helped her stand, and hugged her tight. The crowd ate it up, but that was not her intention. She heard cheering for Mike, and a lot of crying for her. She had a new found respect for fans of their music. They cared about them as people, it wasn't just about getting another encore.

She ran back behind the speaker cabinets for a quick costume change. She had one more surprise for both the audience and the rest of the band.

She had another act of defiance. She knew she'd be sticking it to Brenner. She was going to do it in front of this entire audience, Max, Dustin, and most of all Mike. This concert was being filmed for a possible documentary. It was the record company trying to cash in on 11's popularity, obviously influenced the the new Woodstock movie that had been released.

She knew she was putting herself on the line.

More importantly she was putting her relationship with Mike on the line. She was going to have to tell him after this.

She had practiced this particular use of her ability for a long time, she could do it without the nose bleeds. She wasn't reckless though, she made sure super thin wires could be visible dangling, even though they were only attached to the rigging up above . The were lose, but gave her an indication of where to stop when she raised herself to where she wanted to be.

Any close inspection of the film or people in the front row looking closely, or even her friends on stage would think it was wire work.

What she did not expect was the silent awe from the audience. She had instructed 11's lighting engineer to bring up the stadium's lights while she was still hanging in the air. The handing wires would be a little more visible covering her tracks, but not completely, the effect was still the same.

El believed she had taken 11 and her friends, onto a new musical landscape.

XXXXX

"Um, Mike that wasn't a special effect at the end."

Mike snorted, "are you trying to tell me you can fly?"

El said nothing. "You're serious!" Mike said.

"Sort of, I have a very long story to tell you."

There was a knock on the door, "hold on" Mike said.

He let Max and Lucas in. They were holding dozens of sheets of paper.

"What are those?" Mike asked leading them to the second double bed in Mike's hotel room.

"These," Max held up, "are the proof that El has the respect of music journalists. They wanted our approval before they printed them."

"That never happens," Lucas said, "they are going to be talking about that concert for years."

"You don't need to read them El, Lucas and I thought they were all good. You _can_ read this one though." She handed El a sheet of paper giving her a big smile.

XXXXX

_CWM Mike Wheeler can you say anything about your relationship with your band member, El Hopper?_

_MW: Sure. I'm gonna say this once and once only, so print it far and wide, let other magazines quote you: I love my Pixie. And for some reason she loves me too. End quote."_

_\- Celebrity Watch Magazine_

XXXXX

"Ok, Max. You might want to leave for this. It makes me warm and fuzzy when Mike says my name. But I just found out that when he calls me Pixie, it makes me warmer and fuzzier"

Mike smiled and Max rolled her eyes, "You're right, I want to leave. Come on Lucas. Let's go make out."

They left hand in hand and Mike locked the door behind them.

"Ok Pixie, tell me your story"

El smiled briefly and began.

Mike listened intently.

He listened to her while she told him her mother had been involved in nefarious CIA experiments. Unknowingly given psychotropic drugs.

He listened to her while she told him that she'd been kidnapped seconds after birth, taken to the Hawkins Lab, and they had experimented on her.

He listened to her when she said that her failure to impress or even perform the tasks they gave her resulted in a night crying in a cold dark room. She had eventually started singing to herself to ease or her fears and loneliness.

Mike hung his head when he heard that. El could see the heavy ears dropping straight from his eyes on to his hands. She took his hands and kissed them away.

"Mike, I escaped. I had to hurt people, and live in the woods for a bit until my dad found me."

"That's messed up El."

"It is. But you know what's helping me forget all that? Meeting you. Being with you. Ok, we had a rocky start. My ego was so big I couldn't believe a guy your age didn't know who I was. It was an eye opener."

"But El, I saw the wires."

"That was intentional. Watch."

El was sitting cross legged on the bed, and she lifted of the bed about a foot.

"Ok. My Pixie can float. This is something out of an X-Men comic, but I'm seeing it right before my eyes. My girlfriend is a magic Pixie."

El laughed.

"Oh I get it. You were flaunting your escape but having that fake 011 tattoo on the cover of the band's first album."

"Not only that Mike, but the photo used on that album, was right from my lab medical records. No way Brenner is not going to know that one."

"Oh, geez, I get the title of the second album now. _Hide In Plain Sight_. Wow El, you really are taking a risk. And that stunt last night? "

"I can just point to the wires, only Brenner will know, and if his people can get through my bodyguards, he'll have to deal with me. I can take care of myself Mike. You've only seen me lift myself. I'm much more powerful than that."

Mike believed her.

"You know, nobody is going to believe that we're just sleeping."

"I don't care. I really don't Mike. In two years we can do it legally anyway. I will tell you right now that I'm not waiting two years Mike. I'll give you a hint, you know what you can give me for my sixteenth birthday."

Mike's face turned a shade of crimson.

"Did your Pixie just make you blush."

"She did... ok Pixie, get in your jammies, I'm beat."

XXXXX

Mike was spooning El. She loved waking up with him doing that. It made her feel safe and secure. She felt Mike's breath on her neck. It didn't sound quite normal. In a moment she realized why, she felt his hot tears hit her cheek and felt them sliding towards her mouth, she could taste his sorrow.

"Are you ok Mike?"

She turned around to face him.

"If you feel like I do, I know what's bothering you. It feels inadequate to say 'I love you' because it feels like _more_ than that. It's undying love, Mike, and I feel it too. I'm starting to think we are old souls, and have found each other again. We are soulmates. I believe that with all my heart."

"That's exactly how I feel El. Telling you I love doesn't seem to be enough."

El smiled at him. "No it doesn't, but being together does… and I want to be with you all the time. I don't care if people talk. I don't."

Mike smiled nodded, "Inadequate or not, I'm still going to tell you I love you every day.

"Me too, I'm going to order room service now. We can eat and then we have to go to our sound check."

XXXXX

"Check 1-2-3" Lucas said over the PA system on stage.

El nodded, Mike was playing a little riff on his guitar. Dustin was tweaking his drum skins a bit. Max was adjusting the Leslie speaker cabinet speed.

A man in jeans and an 11 t-shirt came up to Mike while was down in front of the stage adjusting a speaker monitor.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Wheeler." Mike looked up, El looked over at the two of them.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Um, my daughter is a big fan, and I brought her to the show last night for her eleventh birthday. She's really shy and was afraid to ask."

Mike smiled, "She wants the band's autograph."

"If you don't mind. I'll pay for it."

Mike said, "No you won't. We wouldn't let you."

El, Max, and Dustin, came up to the edge of the stage… Lucas was making his way down to the aisle to make some adjustment to the PA cabinets on stage.

"Here comes the fifth Beatle," Dustin said.

Mike squatted down, the little girl came up to Mike with new album, and Mike signed, careful not to make up too much room when signing the back of the album cover.

He gave the girl a hug, and said "Happy birthday…" He looked, up her father who whispered, "Holly"

"...Holly… you know, my little sister's name name his Holly." The little girl hugged him back. Her dad wiped his eyes and mouthed a "thank you".

"Would you like to take a picture with us?" El said noticing her dad had a pocket Kodak Instamatic.

The little girl's father lifted her up on to the stage. El got down on a knee, and hugged the little girl. "Happy birthday sweetie." She signed her name just below Miike's a stylized '11'

Max and Dustin signed their's also, and El made sure Lucas signed his. He was as much a part of the band as any of them.

They all posed with the girl while her dad took a few pictures.

Once he shook all their hands and thanked them profusely.

El came up to Mike after the father left with his daughter. She hugged Mike "_That's_ how you be famous. You are pretty on the inside Mike. That little girl will never forget this day, I don't think her dad will either… and neither will I."

XXXXX

"_It's hard to believe that there hasn't been an 11 fan club up till now, but [garbled] Rock FM has just found out that a local eleven year old girl has started one. Word spread pretty quick and the fan club already has over a thousand members. We'll give you the address at the end of the show. We are providing the funds for postage, and we expect this fan club is going to be a going concern for a long time. The name of the fan club is 'Eleventeen' "_

_\- Heard on mix tape [source unknown]_

XXXXX

During Max's organ solo the second night, El came over to Mike on stage in the shadows. "You doing ok Mike? You look even paler than usual."

"I'm wiped El, I'll finish off the show, but I'm really not feeling all that good."

"If you need to leave Mike, Max can cover your solos, and I'll try… I'll try not to worry about you…"

"I'll stick it out, Pixie."

El smiled at him. "Ok Paladin." She kissed him on the cheek, but not so that the audience could see. She didn't want any attention taken away from Max's solo.

Mike felt a little out of it, but he knew the show had gone over just as well as the first night had.

Later in the hotel room, El was taking his temperature. "Oh, Mike, you have a fever."

"Should I take two Pixie's and call you in the morning?" He smile even though he didn't think he had any smiles left in him for the rest of the day.

"Aspirin will have to do… and I'm not staying here tonight. It's probably too late already, but I can't catch a cold, I'll sound terrible singing through a stuffy nose."

Mike nodded, disappointed, but he understood.

"Goodnight Pixie."

"'Night Paladin."


	14. Chapter 14 - Pixie Nightingale

**Pixie Nightingale**

One of the hardest things Eleven ever had to do was tell Mike about her time in the lab. Telling him her secret was easy compared to that.

She knew it would be hard for him to hear. It broke her heart to see him cry. She had desperately wanted to avoid that, but it couldn't be helped. She promised herself she'd make it up to him.

She admitted it was fun lifting herself off the bed while still sitting in a lotus position. She had expected his eyes to bug out.

Instead he said, "Ok. My Pixie can float. This is something out of an X-Men comic, but I'm seeing it right before my eyes. My girlfriend is a magic Pixie."

Eleven glowed inside whenever he called her Pixie. She laughed.

Mike made the all the connections to the album names from her story. She didn't need to explain any of that.

She didn't feel too bad about making him blush when she gave him an inkling of what he could give her for her sixteenth birthday. It made her feel a little overheated.

XXXXX

She would never get tired of waking up with Mike in the morning. Sure they had to sneak around right now because of their age, but that wouldn't last forever. Two years at most. She was also aware that because they were… well they were rock stars now, they could probably get away with a lot more and she would have _her people_ take care of any trouble they got themselves in.

She didn't want to be one of _those_ bands though. They made the entertainment news for entirely the wrong reasons.

When she felt Mike's tears she had an idea what the problem was and she wanted to reassure him. They reassured each other. They were in love.

XXXXX

El managed to keep her composure when she saw Mike hugging the father's little girl. She was proud of him, he wasn't skittish about a fan coming directly up to him, he was polite, and personable. That little girl would have Mike's poster on her wall for at least the next five years.

XXXXX

_11's newest album _Not So Pretty_ has been released. The cover photo is hard to look at. It is absolutely heartbreaking to see El Hopper cry. It's by far the saddest thing this reviewer has ever seen. When she cries on stage as she did for the first two shows, a good portion of the audience cried with her. Myself included. The album does come with some goodies for the fans. There is a poster for each member. They can be hung up individually or if side by side, they form a group shot._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

Max flew into her B3 solo, and as expected the crowd went wild. Mike had suggested that a low speed fan be put behind her.

"It'll solve two problems, it will keep Max cool during her solo under that spotlight, but it will blow her hair around… the audience will eat it up"

Lucas looked up at him, "and Lucas will too." Mike continued.

"Good recovery Mike." Lucas laughed at him.

Mike had been right, over 70,000 people were transfixed on Max dramatically playing _Toccata_ again. She played with a flourish reminiscent of Virgil Fox.

El could see Mike stumble a bit and walked over to him in the shadow of his speaker cabinet. She asked if he was ok.

"I'm wiped El, I'll finish off the show, but I'm really not feeling all that good."

"If you need to leave Mike, Max can cover your solos, and I'll try… I'll try not to worry about you…"

"I'll stick it out, Pixie."

El smiled at him. "Ok Paladin." She kissed him on the cheek.

XXXXX

She did _not_ want to leave Mike by himself when he wasn't feeling well. She said goodnight reluctantly.

She was in her own hotel room for a few minutes when she made her decision.

She grabbed her overnight bag and a wool blanket she always travelled with.

She let herself back into Mike's room.

"Something wrong, Pixie?" He said to her sitting up in bed.

"I'm not leaving you alone." I'll sleep on the other bed. If you need anything in the night just wake me up and ask ok?"

"Ok."

El had found out just recently that she'd been a light sleeper, when sleeping beside Mike she'd gotten a better, deeper sleep. She never enjoyed sleeping as much as she had until she started sleeping beside him. It already felt wrong not to be in the same space as he was.

It was the middle of the night when she heard it. A light rustling sound. It was the sound of cotton blankets being stirred.

She sat up to get a better listen. She got out of bed and saw that Mike was shivering. She heard him saying…"c-c-cold."

Screw this, she grabbed her wool blanket and got into the sheets behind him, spooning him this time. She covered him with the wool blanket.

She whispered. "It's ok, your Pixie will keep her Paladin warm."

She pressed herself up tight against his back, swung a leg over his to get as much body contact as possible.

She was secretly thrilled to have this close contact with him without the need to be intimate. That felt honest to her, but her body had a different and significant reaction. Mike was too much of a gentlemen to say anything.

His voice hoarse, he said, "you're nice and warm, Pixie. Thanks… I think I can fall back asleep again."

El fell asleep behind him.

She awoke much later on the front of her pj's completely soaked with Mike's sweat.

"Ok that's it, I'm calling the tour's doctor. I know he's on call."

"You'll need to change Pixie, I don't want him to see my girlfriend in a wet t-shirt contest… "

El looked down at herself and blushed. "I at least I hope I was the runner up."

"The winner." Mike smiled and then went into a hacking cough.

El had changed, turned on a few lamps and opened the door when she heard the knock.

She had a hard time standing back while the doctor examined him. She was wringing her hands and fidgeting the entire time.

Finally she wasn't able to keep silent any longer. "Is he ok, doc?"

"He has a cold a nasty one, but the symptoms are amplified by the exhaustion he's suffering from. Has he had any kind of an emotional, um incident?"

El looked at him with her clear golden brown eyes. "Our love for each other is very intense."

The doctor nodded.. "He's obviously not used to the touring schedule…. Um, how do I ask this delicately… El, you haven't been, um… wearing him out have you?" He indicated the other bed's mussed up bedsheets.

El felt as if her face was on fire, "No, doctor, I'm waiting until I'm at least sixteen. I was going to make an appointment with you to make sure everything was… ok."

"You will need to tell him about your situation, you know that right? That is your only issue right now. There's no point in taking the pill. And if neither of you have had any other partners… you are… free to do as you wish."

She sighed, "yes. I've been avoiding that. I'm not sure how he's going to take it… I think we'll be ok."

"He needs rest. A few weeks. It would be dangerous for him to be on stage right now. Can I count on you to keep him in bed? Or at least resting?"

The doctor handed El a bottle of pills. "This will keep the fever down. If he's not showing any signs of recovery in three or four days. Get me back up here."

"Thanks doc. I mean it." The doctor looked her then at Mike. He smiled back at her and nodded, then left.

"How I'm going to take _what_, Pixie?"

"I'll tell you when you are feeling better. I'm having some chicken soup brought up. I'll spoon feed you? Then I'll get you changed."

"Ok, Pixie." Mike smiled weakly, El placed a pill on his tongue and helped him take a sip.

After Mike had been feed, sponge bathed and fed, El crawled in bed beside him, spooning him again.

"Are you going to keep me warm all night Pixie?" Mike said in a whisper.

"I am my Paladin."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Paranoid Pixie

**The Paranoid Pixie**

"Um, Pixie? Did you sponge bath me last night or was that a dream."

"Aren't _you_ a lucky boy."

"This is something we'll never be able to tell our kids."

El was silent.

"Um, Pixie?"

"There won't be any kids Mike."

"No?"

"No."

Mike was silent, then he knew. "The lab, right."

"Yes. You have to be ok with it Mike. Otherwise I leave this room, our relationship is over and maybe we can continue on a professional musical level, maybe not. But it will never be more than that." El stated the cold hard facts. He could hear it in her voice.

"You know I don't want to lose you El. If that means no kids. Then that's it. No kids. Just you and me. Ok?"

He could her her sobbing behind him, "Just you and me Mike."

XXXXX

Mike watched El come into his room carrying some equipment and a magazine. She was stomping around and furious. He was sitting up in bed with a clipboard and scribbling down song lyrics.

"Can you believe this s-" she stopped herself, blushing. "I don't want to swear in front of you Mike. Those days are over for me."

"What's the trouble Pixie?" He smiled at her.

Her face softened. She handed him an issue of the latest issue of _Pop Music Magazine_. "Page 11, I think they're trying to be funny."

Mike turned to page 11 and saw a photo of he and El holding hands. They were looking at each other and smiling.

"That's a nice photo El. I remember that day, We didn't speak that whole walk. We didn't need to. We just smiled at each other." Mike sighed.

"Read the caption."

"_El Hopper's first case of puppy love."_

"Oh." MIke said.

"It's not puppy love." They both said at the same time.

El smiled at him. "So this won't get any airplay, but I'm going to sneak it to a bootleg group I know." She passed him a tape player and a headset. I had to talk Lucas into helping me in the studio." She sat cross legged on the bed in front of him.

Mike put the headset on, and pressed 'play'. The voice was El's but she was obviously trying to sound like Donny Osmond singing _Puppy Love_.

MIke listened for a few seconds and then started laughing so hard he started to cough. He stopped the tape until he his hacking subsided. Then started it back up again.

It felt like someone had lit his face on fire it was so hot. He was blushing with extreme embarrassment.

"El! This is filthy!" Mike laughed again. "You are _not_ going to win a Grammy Award for those lyrics, funny as they are.

"I was mad when I recorded that with Lucas."

"I'll say. Do you kiss your dad with that mouth? I don't think I've ever heard _any_ girl say those kinds of things before. George Carlin would be proud."

Mike laughed again. "This is hilarious, how are they ever going to know?"

"I sent them a tape. We already know they can't play it, at least not without of bleeping out the words. Besides, there are probably copyright problems I think... I don't care. I hope the _do_ play it."

"They are being passive-aggressive about that interview you ended. That one had a lot of swearing too."

"Don't remind me MIke. That was a bad day for me." El looked at him.

"Sorry Pixie. I know you aren't that person anymore."

"Thanks to you." She smiled and then noticed his clipboard.

"Are you writing a song?" Her eyes lit up and Mike's heart skipped a beat.

Mike shrugged, "I'm not happy with the first one. Seemed ok when I started it… but I ran out of lyrics."

El read it aloud:

"_Pixie's aren't born, they fall from the sky_

_If you love one, they'll give you their heart_

_My pixie was caged, but I set her free_

_She says that we will never part"_

"That's really sweet MIke. You know what? It's probably a better off as a pop song, and I don't really want to do those anymore. I know we still have to do the hits on stage, but I think this one, I'd like to keep.. Just from you to me. Ok?"

Mike nodded.

"Maybe you'll be inspired to write more later." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Thank you Paladin."

El looked at a second sheet of paper. "Do you mind?"

"Ok, this one I thought could be done differently."

"How so?" El looked down at the sheet.

"You sing it in a little girl's voice like a nursery rhyme. Mike gave her the basic melody."

El cleared her throat and sang, in what he thought was a haunting little girl's voice.

"_Friends will start gathering,_

_Other friends are at rest._

_Friends will start pairing off,_

_From friends who are left._

_No promises are made,_

_But promises are kept._

_Friends who are never seen,_

_And friends who have met._

_Some friends will have everything_

_Some friends are bereft._

_Some friends stay forever,_

_Some friends are betrayed._

_Some friends will find early,_

_Other friends find late._

_Some friends are new,_

_Other friends are old souls."_

"Ooh, Mike, that sounds a bit creepy, I think I'd rearrange some of the stanza's to deal with flow and rhyming things, but I like it. What inspired you to write this?"

"Losing friends, gaining new ones, maybe after the collapse of civilization. I was going to call it _Friends Don't Lie_, but I don't really like that title, not for that song." Mike felt his face flushing. He looked down.

"I'm not really a songwriter like you guys are."

"Mike." She said patiently, "inspiration is ninety-five percent of the battle. You have something here. We can work with this… if you want to… it's… it's your song Mike. About an important subject for you."

"You think so?"

"As _the_ El Hopper I certainly do." She winked at him.

"I'm not strong enough to go onstage tonight, El."

"I wouldn't let you anyway. And that means I'm not doing _Not So Pretty_ tonight."

XXXXX

"_Hey music fans, welcome to Bootleg Pirate Radio. We have a special exclusive treat for you tonight. As anyone who's current living space is _not_ under a rock, the band 11 is touring. We have just received a five LP bootleg called _Ugly Crier_ of the first three shows that we are going to play in its entirety for you tonight. _

_The first two shows are roughly the same set list. The third show El Hopper sings a version of Badfinger's _Without You_ but in the same still Nilsson uses. She does _not_ sing _Not So Pretty_ and probably because Mike Wheeler isn't on stage with them. Even so Max Mayfield does as great job of covering his solos on the Hammond._

_She also does a phenomenal version of _Unchained Melody_ you will need to sit if you're listening to this one folks. You'll be weak in the knees, I guarantee it._

_[El Hopper as heard on the bootleg]_

'_As a lot of already know, I wrote a song apologizing to our guitarist Mike Wheeler. You don't need the details, just that I was over the top mean to him, and he was only trying to help the band. You can see that Mike is not here tonight, he's got a bad cold. That's life on the road._

_[audience laughs]_

_I hope you understand why I can't do that song for you tonight, but I'll try my best to sing two others for you, that have come to mean a lot to me._

_[The band performs _Without You _and_ Unchained Melody_]_

_Seems like there's a bonus track here, El Hopper singing _Puppy Love_, if you have sensitive ears, you may want to skip this one, but it's funny as hell. _

_\- Heard on Bootleg Pirate Radio_

XXXXX

Mike was able to rejoin the band on stage again after a full week. Each night of the show he was on stage El sang _Not So Pretty_ and each night she cried.

Each time Mike came over to help her stand and hug her. The audience now knew what to expect and the crying started long before she was finished the song.

One night in Mike's room he asked her, "how are you able to cry like that every night. Everyone can tell that you aren't faking it."

"I just think of that day in the studio. I almost lost you Mike. I just think about that…" El hung her head and started to cry. Mike hugged her tight.

She laughed through her tears, "see?"

"You won't lose me, El. I should have never said I'd break a promise. I was angry."

"You had every right to be. I'm so sorry about that day Mike. That song is not nearly enough to say it."

XXXXX

The next night made the news. It made local, national and international news.

After they had done a rousing version of _Dense_, at Mike's insistence. They were a few bars into the next song El stopped singing and said. "Can you bring up the house lights please?" The stadium brightened, the audience looked confused.

"I'd like to say something, I know my head of security is listening, and this is my request to start Operation Asshole effective immediately.

I want to apologize to you guys, the fans, for what I'm going to say and what the band is about to do. I don't want to do it but I feel like our lives are in danger.

What most of you don't know is that I was physically and emotionally abused as a child, and the man responsible, I can see is just off the stage to my right.

Until he is in prison for his crimes, the band will go into hiding for fear of our lives. So I hate to do it but I'm ending the show tonight, and the tour indefinitely until then.

If this makes you angry, it should, but I'd ask, as a favour to the band, you shout 'Fuck You Brenner' at the top of your lungs until my security people get us out safely."

The crowd complied.

Several men came on stage dressed in black with black sunglasses and surrounded the band. Mike looked around in a daze it was all happening so fast. Max and Dustin had no idea what was going on and both looked a little scared.

The security team made sure they were all together. El grabbed MIke's hands and held on tight as they were escorted off the stage, out the back into a black Chevy Suburban.

Nobody saw or heard from 11 for four months.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Pixie's Promise

**A Pixie's Promise**

El was leaning her head on Mike's shoulder. Her arms were around his waist. Mike could tell that she was really scared because she had a good hold on him and was not letting up.

The band was sitting on the sofa in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere, El had hinted that she'd spent time here, but she didn't have the time to give Mike any details.

Mike was staring at a guy named 'Mack'. He was dressed in a stealth blacksuit with his face painted with black and green stripes. He was bristling with weapons. Mike was sure he had used every single one of them and was deadly with them all.

Her dad was leaning on the counter looking down and fiddling with his hat.

"I want to reassure you kids." Mike felt El cringe. She hated being called a kid. She gone through more than most adults would have in three life times.

"You are safe here. My men are all around. Nobody is getting anywhere within two miles of this place. We had to lie a bit to your parents, you are busy working in secret on a new album. If you do that, it's not really a lie." He smirked a little.

"Are you with the Department of Defense?" Mike asked.

"Those assholes… um, sorry Miss Hopper, those assholes are the reason that Miss Hopper hired us. I have a lot of contacts in the various alphabet agencies, Brenner has no official support. They have told me that he is persona non grata. Of course I'm not stupid. They can say all they want to my face and do the exact opposite behind my back. I don't care, I'm assuming they are _all_ in on it some way or another."

"How can you guarantee our safety?" Lucas asked.

"Good question young man. Let's just say that none of my men are particular fond of abuse of power or authority. And let's just say they are highly trained, that they don't exist, and that they _really_ really pissed at being shot at. Brenner's men did that to the decoy vehicle."

"But if that's not enough to convince you. I'm personally staying in the cabin with you kids."

That cringe from El again.

"I check in every ten minutes. And one of you…" he handed Mike a small futuristic looking walkie-talkie.

"Checks in every our on the hour during the day. I'll do it at night in shifts with my right hand man."

"That's all I can tell you. And that's the end of the good news."

"Hit us with the bad news." Mike's arm was around El's waist and he gave her a little squeeze.

"You are in this cabin until Brenner is no longer a threat. However that works out." Mike didn't need him to say it, but 'Mack' was telling him that Brenner might not survive if he dealt with this guy's men head on.

"Groceries will be delivered on a regular basis, you guys can even order the odd pizza, no deliveries of course, but we'll make sure you get it hot." He chuckled.

"Miss Hopper had me get the equipment you guys need to continue working, so you can keep yourselves busy with that. I'm told that Miss Hopper has some _ don't be stupid_ rules. I would ask you guys to adhere to them like your life depended on it."

"Am I clear?"

They all nodded without protest.

"One other thing. Your dad is too high a profile person to be seen disappearing mysteriously for any length of time. So he's only going to be allowed here every few weeks."

El raised her head, tears forming already, "dad?"

"Let's talk in your room"

XXXXX

When her dad closed the door behind him, Eleven ran to him and hugged his middle, crying.

He kissed the top of her head. "This hurts me more than it does you El."

She buried her face in his shirt and lost all control. "We're going to get this bastard. Don't worry about me. I'm being protected… and you know, I'm not half bad and keeping myself alive."

El cried even harder. She was staring to hyperventilate a little.

Her dad hugged her tighter. "It'll be ok, you have your friends here… and you have Mike. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's going to stick with you through this… and probably forever if I had to guess."

"That's not the same, dad."

He sat her on the bed, and crouched down to look at her. "You can visit me if you want. You know how… I won't see you, but I'll know. You'll be able to see that I'm safe."

El nodded tears streaming down her face. "Ok dad."

"I didn't keep you here for over a year just to have you snatched by that psychotic son of a bitch. I love my little girl. He is _not_ taking you away from me."

He leaned forward and put his chin on her head. El could feel the his hot tears trickling down through her hair.

"If it all goes to shit. You have my permission to let loose with your ability. Do whatever you have to do to get back to me…. Ok?"

She nodded and gave him a determined smile through her tears. "I'll do whatever I have to do. We'll see each other again dad, I promise."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'm good with that." The both wiped their eyes.

"Let's get you back to Mike and your friends."

XXXXX

"Everything frosty?" 'Mack' said.

Hopper nodded.

"Ok Miss Hopper, we're going to get your dad back to the station. We're shadowing him twenty four seven now. No need to worry. We are good at what we do. I made you a promise when you hired me. I fully intend to keep that promise."

He clicked his radio. "Phase 3 is go."

Mike watched as a dull black sheet made of some material was put over El's dad. He had two eye holes he could see out of. Once he stepped outside in the night he'd be almost invisible.

XXXXX

They all stayed in El's room. She gave Max and Lucas the bed. Her and Mike would be on the floor in what looked like military grade sleeping bags.

She was lying on her side facing Mike, her head propped up on her hand. She frowned, "these sleeping bags can't be zipped together like regular sleep bags. Why do we have to sleep in these anyway?"

"No heat, remember. Can't have any kind of indication from the chimney that there is anything going on here. They gave us those special heaters for the daytime. But these for night. They can't be zipped together, but they were made for big army guys or something. Plenty of room if you wanted to be in mine." Mike smiled.

El got tangled up quickly trying to get out of her sleeping bag and into Mike's as fast as she could.

She snuggled against him. "This is much better."

"Screw this, I'm doing the same thing." Max said as she got out of hers and in with Lucas.

"I'll just stay in mine then," Dustin laughed.

XXXXX

"Mike are you still awake?"

"Yeah, Pixie, I'm enjoying being this close to you." Mike could feel her squeeze his waist a little.

"I made a promise to my dad."

"I can guess what it is. You will get back to him, using your ability if necessary."

"Yes, but I need to extend that promise. I can't lose either of you. If it gets that bad I know that it will be just you and I here in the cabin. I will keep us safe, until I can get us to my dad."

"Ok Pixie."

"I mean it Mike. I'll bring hell on earth to keep us both alive. Brenner has no idea what I'm capable of. Not now."

"That sounds a little scary El."

"I know something that Brenner doesn't. I have an understanding with… um, hard to explain right now, but it's how I was able to escape."

"I trust you. I'm amazed at what goes on behind those pretty eyes of yours. I'm just scratching the service aren't I?"

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17 - Working Pixie

**Working Pixie**

"Don't cry, Mike."

El was snuggled in her favourite spot. Next to Mike in the sleeping bag, nuzzled up against him. Her lips pressed up against against the heat of his neck. She could feel his breath hitching.

"Sorry El. I think you are right, we are old souls who have found each other again. It's overwhelming to feel this way."

"In a good way?" She whispered to him.

"In a perfect way."

"Um, can I ask you a favour?"

"Ask me anything Pixie."

"Can you grow your hair longer? I'm thinking of a specific image for the band. Dustin already has the long curly locks, Max of course has that long gorgeous red hair. I keep the pixie cut, and you grow your hair long also."

"I see what you're going for. Um, my hair becomes kind of a scraggly corkscrew mess when I grow it long. My mom always makes me get it cut back. If you want it long, I'll stop getting it trimmed back."

"Mike?" she hesitated before asking her next question. She wasn't sure what answer she wanted to hear.

"Yeah Pixie?"

"Do you want me… to grow my hair long? …screw the band image."

"I've seen you with the buzz cut. I thought you were pretty then. I've been looking at this pixie cut for a few weeks now. Still pretty. If you want to grow it long, you do it for yourself El." He tapped her heart.

"Pretty on the inside, El. I will keep telling you that until you believe me."

"What happens if I have some kind of accident and my face gets scarred up?"

Mike tapped her heart again. "Pretty on the inside. I mean it El."

"Yes, but what if…" She stopped talking. Her body went stiff.

"Did you hear that Mike? Outside?"

A deeper voice from the other room said. "I heard it.. All units on TAC 5, this is L1 anyone have a visual on the west side of the Fort?"

"This is S1, I have it in my sights, It's a fawn, or a small deer, looks like it's eating grass underneath the window."

"This is S2, I can confirm, in my sights also. I'm silenced, want me to take it out?"

"This is L1, try not to kill Bambi tonight ok? It will wander off."

XXXXX

"So what are we going to do?" Dustin asked.

"We have all the equipment here, we're going to record an album." El said.

"Uh, we're going to have to write it first aren't we." Dustin asked.

El smiled at him. "We are. I want to give you and idea of what I'm thinking of. First, let's listen to this." She put on Jethro Tull's _Thick As A Brick._

44 minutes later, Max asked, "one song right?"

"Yes, now listen to this one." El put the first LP of Yes's _Tales of Topographic Oceans_. "OK, this is a pre-release that Chris Squire gave me, it's an acetate so we are only going to get a few plays out of it. It can be an acquired taste."

After all four sides were played. Mike said, "that might be a little too ambitious... and pretentious. 11 as a band is probably only going to get away with one concept album. And I think you are going to get two extremes from both fans and critics. Some fans are really going to like it, you might get new fans, others even the die-hards will hate it. Critics are not going to be in between it will be really like or really hate. I could be wrong but you want to be prepared for this album to flop."

El frowned at him, "that's not very constructive Mike."

"It is El. I follow this type of music more than you guys have. You can't do an anti-war album. _Make War Not War_ was probably your last shot at a protest song. A good one, but I don't think you'll get away with another. At least not until our government gets its nose in another country's business again."

"Are you telling me we shouldn't do it, then." El could feel her anger rising.

"No El." Mike said gently, "I'm saying you need to be prepared for it to do badly on the charts and maybe in the hearts of fans."

"But if we all put our best effort into it," El said trying to convince Mike, "then it will _sound_ like we are enjoying it. Rick Wakeman didn't sound like he was having any fun on that album."

"I think you've hit on something important. We _all_ have to to like what's being written and what we are playing, it needs to be a totally collaborative effort."

"You don't want any of us to blame anybody else if it fails." El looked at him.

Mike looked down, "I don't want you blaming me if I'm going into this with a negative attitude."

El was silent. She had been thinking the exact same thing, that Mike's heart wasn't going to be into this and he would subconsciously sabotage the album. She was mad at herself for even thinking that. It almost felt like she was being _the_ El Hopper again and it made her sick to her stomach.

She watched the emotions play across Mike's face. Worry. Love. Sorrow. Love. Regret. Love. And then just Love.

"Ok, then. This feels more like my idea, influenced heavily by Mike's tastes for this kind of music. I know Max and Dustin are probably all in. I'm thinking I just want to do one album like this anyway. But we _all_ need to on board." She looked at Mike.

"If you really don't want to do this Mike we won't."

"Don't get me wrong you guys, I've been wanting to do something like this long before I knew any of you. I would have never had the opportunity if I hadn't met such talented musicians."

"All I'm saying is… don't be disappointed that all are hard work is not met with raving idolization you've gotten with previous albums… that's all I'm saying… Sorry guys."

El came over and sat beside him and held his hands in hers, "You were thinking of us. How we'd react to negative press. That's why I love you Mike. Thinking of others first." She tapped his heart and kissed him.

"What's your idea El?" He looked into her eyes.

"Two songs, one each side. First side is called _No_. Second side is called _Yes_. A little bit of homage to the group, but mostly the opposite of the first side."

"Now that you have the lyrics we just need to come up with the music, I have some ideas about that."

"Uh, what do you mean 'now we have the lyrics." Dustin said.

El smiled, "at the end of an angry piece of brilliant music we are about to write," she laughed, "I say 'No' like I'm mad as hell. At the end of the second song and maybe a more uplifting sound, I say, I don't know… an orgasmic 'yes' ."

Mike swiveled his head to look at her, "what?!"

El flushed, "Ok maybe a regular, more emphatic 'yes'."

This time Mike turned red. "You're idea might work better."

"We'll see, " El said now second guessing herself.

XXXXX

After being in the cabin for three and a half weeks, Hopper came by with pizza, he could see the band working hard on an arrangement.

They all ate and laughed, not thinking or talking about why they were there. Eventually El motioned for her dad to go with her to her room.

She wanted to talk to him alone.

XXXXX

_We don't know how that accident is going to affect the tour. I still can't believe it happened. At first it seemed to the fans that it was part of the act, no matter how bizarre it would have been. But once they saw the blood on El and Mike's faces, they knew that something had gone horribly wrong. It looked like they had tripped on their guitar cords and their heads caught the tuning pegs of their guitars… the clipped strings at that end catching their faces. Needless to say the show as stopped and they were led off stage bleeding profusely._

_\- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

The band stayed the winter in the cabin, they spent Christmas and New Years there, ringing in 1974. 'Mack' had gave them the news that Brenner was still at large. It was still not safe to leave the cabin.

When they had finally turned in for the night, El took her customary place in Mike's sleeping bag. It was cold inside, and it took a few minutes of sharing their body heat before they stopped shivering.

"Mike, when my dad and I were talking, I told him… I told him we were sharing a sleeping bag… at the same time… and that we had the entire time we've been in the cabin."

"Oh? How did he take that?"

"He just nodded. He trusts me because I trust you. But I told him one other thing…"

"What's that Pixie?"

"I told him I want to be more… intimate with you." She waited for Mike's reaction.

"Geez, El, no parent wants to hear that."

"I tell him everything Mike. No matter how embarrassing it is for the both of us. My dad and I went through too much to be keeping secrets from each other."

"That must be why he gave me an that look just before he left last time."

"What look was that?"

"All guys know it, it's the 'you treat her like right' look."

"You do treat me right."

"It's because I love you Pixie. I won't do anything to screw this up."

"How do you think the album is going, Mike?"

"I think it's great, you are taking everyone's ideas and working them into your own… not that I thought you couldn't do it, I think we are all going to be happy album when it's done."

"I'm sensing a 'but'."

"_But_ bands get snarky when they put their heart and soul into an album that doesn't grab the critics and more importantly doesn't grab the fans. You guys need to be prepared for that."

"All I can ask is that we are happy with the outcome.'

"There's a good chance that you are not going to get any airplay on AM radio. Record company will want singles and will blame us for them not selling, that's going to result in not so good a record deal when you go to resign.'

"Max, Dustin, and I have already talked about this. Long before I met you. They released _Dense_ without our consent. We are not resigning with them."

"Um, is that a good idea?"

"Record companies will give you a hundred reasons for why it isn't, but there's a reason that bands form their own record company, Beatles have Apple records, Bolan formed his own for the bands future albums. It's not unheard of."

"Let me guess, Pixie Records?"

El laughed, "as a matter of fact yes."

"That means you have to manage yourself too?"

"That's another thing Record companies would have you believe. That a band doesn't have smart enough people to handle all that. We've had to turn down offers to play places that record company didn't want us to play. Screw that. Now we get to play the smaller towns we can reach fans they wouldn't let us reach before."

"They'll never see my Pixie coming before she hits them like a ton of bricks."

XXXXX

They were nearing the end of the music writing. They had spent a total of three months in the cabin so far, never having once stepped outside. As expected, nerves were a little frayed.

Mike could see the entire band starting to snip at each other. It seemed like old arguments had resurfaced, none involving him, so he felt like an outsider looking into a bad social experiment. He admitted his entire time with the band had felt like that.

It had been a slow process, but he felt that he and El had drifted apart a little bit. She still shared the sleeping bag with him, but it almost seemed like a duty and she didn't really want to be there.

Today had been bad. El wasn't taking any new ideas.

One night they had worked late into the evening and it wasn't going well. Mike said. "We've been working solid on this for three months guys, why don't we take a few days break?"

El sighed. "Good idea."

She got up went to closet and pulled out a sleep bag. "I'm done for the night anyway." She went into the room they all shared.

Max, Lucas and Dustin looked at him questions on their faces.

Oh, shit. Mike thought.

He waited until he thought El would be asleep. He walked into the room and saw El on her side, her angry eyes were open.

He changed for bed and got into his own sleeping bag. Alone.

"So are you not talking to me, _Mike."_

Mike gave off a big sigh, "I can only tell you to things right now that you would even listen to."

"Oh? What's that _Mike_, enlighten me."

"I love you."

"What's the other?" Mike heard her voice soften a bit.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you falling asleep in my arms tonight."

El said nothing. She unzipped her sleeping bag, got out and slipped into Mike's.

"I have a good idea Mike. I'll never do that again. That was the scariest thing I've ever done. I was angry at myself today more than anybody. I get so angry with myself. How I treated people. I just seem to spiral out of control."

Mike could feel her hot tears on his neck.

"Still pretty?" She asked.

"On the inside Pixie, yes. Really pretty."


	18. Chapter 18 - Scarred and Scared

**Scarred and Scared**

"So… we're done?" Lucas looked around the cabin at the band named 11.

El sat next to Mike, their hands interlaced. "I think the only thing bothering Mike was, my 'yes'"

Mike blushed.

"It's fixed Mike, Lucas won't use it." Lucas nodded.

"That's being a little possessive isn't it Mike?" Max said smirking.

"I like it when he's possessive Max." El laughed.

The cabin door opened and Chief Jim Hopper walked in, followed by two men even larger than he was.

El ran to him and hugged his middle. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"How long are you here for, dad?" She asked him.

"Just to tell you guys to get the hell out of my cabin, " he said gruffly.

"You got Brenner," Mike asked.

"He was trying to sneak in to his office at the lab last night. I happened to be there gathering evidence. He got roughed up a little, and then Mirandized, then I frog marched him to my jail. I called the numbers I was told to call, and they got him around three thirty this morning. Heavy SWAT and military escort. I couldn't tell you where he is now."

XXXXX

_RMM is saying 'yes' to _No_ and 'no' to _Yes_. And we can't really tell you why. The playing is top notch, no surprise there, and El Hopper's soaring vocals are interesting and ethereal. They may have more at home on a Jean-Michel Jarre album or to a Wyndham HIll album. To be honest here at RMM we think the music is inaccessible to 11's original fans. We are going to guess it's Mike Wheeler's influence that led to this album. 11 swung for the bleachers but this one is a foul ball._

_ \- Rock Music Magazine_

XXXXX

They trudged off backstage. Both Max and El were in tears.

"Ah, shit, that was awful." Dustin said.

"It's really is true isn't it? Great shows come from a positive feedback from the audience." Mike hung his head.

"So I guess I'm going to kick you guys when you are down."

"Mike?" El said.

"I want to quit the band. My influence is _not_ helping you guys. It's selfish and self-serving. On my part."

El looked up at him, her eyes wide in panic. In a small voice she asked, "are you quitting us?"

"You and me? No El, never. I promised you." Mike could see the relief on her face.

"Maybe you should treat me like a session musician, I just play what you guys tell me to play."

"What about on stage?" Max asked.

"I'll play the last set tonight, but I think you should stop playing this album. Have you seen the reviews? They aren't good. And they are pretty much blaming me. Can't say I'm surprised, but you don't want me dragging you down."

The rest of the band including Lucas looked down. Nobody was disagreeing with him, and Mike felt a little better because of it.

"I'm sorry Mike…" El said, "I have to agree with you. You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?"

"Since the first day we started writing the album. I had four months to convince myself otherwise but I couldn't come up with anything. Sorry guys, my judgement was clouded by my love for Pixie. That's the only excuse I have."

Max smiled at him, "that's not the worst excuse to have Mike. I think we all appreciate your honesty."

"I _can_ go out on a high note. Let's just do the best we can of the second set and that side of the album, put all our solo's in?"

"Works for me." Dustin said.

Mike would have to admit to himself. He enjoyed the second set, and the audience seemed to like it more than the dismal _No_ side of the album.

He caught El's smile a few times during the set and saw she was having a good time also. He came over and they synchronized the movements of their guitars similar to the way KISS guys was doing it. As they backed away to let Max gear up her solo, they tripped, and twisted, and fell.

That's all Mike remembered that night.

Well, he remembered the blood. El's face was covered in it. She watched him as he tried to reach for her to staunch the flow but his vision turned red, then black and he passed out.

XXXXX

"Get out Mike." That was a voice not to be trifled with.

Mike nodded, hung his head yet again and started to walk back to his room.

This was the third day after the accident that he attempted to visit El in her hospital room.

"Wait. Let's just get this over with now."

Mike pulled up one of the chairs and sat with his knees touching the bed El was laying in.

"Well?" El looked at him. It wasn't a kind look. Her eyes seemed fade between menacing, defeat, and… love? No, Mike wasn't seeing any love there. Mike thought she was sounding a bit like _the_ El Hopper and he was scared.

"I don't understand El" He looked into her eyes.

"Don't play dumb Mike, just tell me and get it over with."

Mike shrugged, "El, I really don't-"

"Oh, for fu-" She stopped herself from saying it.

"Can we not just end our relationship without any more drama? I get it Mike, I'm scarred for life. Unless you want me to put a bag over my head while we screw, we're done."

"Geez El, you don't have to be so-"

"What did you think was going to happen Mike? My modeling days are over," El gave Mike a sarcastic snort.

Mike just looked into her eyes.

"Well?" She asked again.

"I have a scar too, El." Her eyes softened when he said that.

"Mirror image from what I'm told." She said.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore… El… because of this... ." It felt like the last of Mike's composure was slipping away. He sniffed, barely holding on.

"Mike, it's not... I would never saddle you with a girlfriend that would make a paramedic hurl."

Mike leaned over, and put his hand over her heart. "This is what I'm in love with El. You know that. Pretty on the inside El."

El put her hand on his own heart, and at first Mike thought she meant to push him away.

"Me too Mike. You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear that from you one more time. Because this time it counts doesn't it?" Tear flowed freely and soaked her bandages.

"It always counted El… always."

"I was scared to death you were going to dump me. Come up with some lame excuse..."

"Hey kids." Mike could see El wincing, but not from the pain of the injury.

Doc Owens and a nurse entered El's room, and Lucas followed behind. With a camera.

"Ok, no sugar coating. The cuts are bad. And it looks like you are both going to have Keloid scarring. We warned you this might happen."

"What's that?" Both Mike and El said at the same time.

"It's a raised scar, sometimes can be bigger than the original cut. To help the healing as much as possible, you can do some not so simple things."

"No extreme facial expressions, caused by sex, crying, singing, smiling, pain. Did I cover all the emotions. Keep your kisses simple, and for at least the initial healing, try not to cry."

"Why no crying?" El asked

"Tears are salty, salt can cause scarring. You don't want that in the wound."

"Ok… Um, l Lucas, what's the camera for? I'm sure El is up to photos today."

"It was my idea Mike."

Owens and the nurse took Mike's bandages off first. The nurse handed a facecloth to El. El was puzzled at first until she saw Mike's raw scar with what could be best described as Frankenstein stitching. His beautiful face was scarred for life. El loved Mike more in that moment than she thought her heart was capable of. She dabbed her eyes, she didn't cry as much as she thought she would.

Mike watched El's face with every wrap being unwound from his face. "It's bad isn't it?"

El pressed her lips together and nodded. "Matching girlfriend coming right up."

The nurse was a little more delicate with El's bandages.

When the last bandage was unwrapped, El looked at Mike. She didn't know what she expected to see on his face, but her heart warmed when he smiled at her.

"Yup, it's bad El… And i'm still here for my Pixie. I'm not going anywhere."

The scar on the right side Mike's face started just about the corner of his mouth and angled past the corner of his eye to his temple.

El's scar matched his but on the left side of her face. They were almost mirror images of each other, both in length and _intensity_ of the scar.

"Ok you two. Look into each other's eyes, and lean your foreheads together."

"Perfect." The clicking and whirring of the camera, filled the air while Mike and El looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Ok, Mike, I want you to give El a simple kiss, lean your head to your left, right side of your nose touching El's nose right side… yeah like that… hold the kiss."

More clicking and whirring from the camera.

It was Mike and El's first kiss since the accident. When they parted. Mike said, "you still take my breath away Pixie."

"It doesn't make any sense that we can love someone this much…" El said.

"But we do." They both said at the same time. Then laughed.

XXXXX

"Lucas wants to show us those photos, and maybe take new ones now that the stitching is out." El said.

Lucas said, "this was El's idea. Pure genius, and I'm just the sound guy."

The first photo was of Mike and El staring into each other's eyes their heads tilted forward, their foreheads touching. The scars on their faces were positioned vertically to form… 11.

The second set of photos were of them kissing. The slight angle of Mike's head as he kissed El. The scars formed a V.

"Ok, I get the 11 from the first photo, what's the V for?"

"That's going to be the name of the fifth album… wait… hear me out Mike."

El explained what she wanted to do.

"Ok, that sounds workable… and fun. I'm in. I totally support anything you want to do El." Mike was enthused by El's idea.

"The catch," El said looking at her friends, "we aren't doing this till next year, so if you guys have solo projects," she looked specifically at Max and Dustin, "now's the time."

"What are you two going to do?" Dustin asked.

"Lucas sent those photos to an organization that helps those with facial scarring. They want to do a photo shoot with Mike and I… Mike is not comfortable being a spokesperson for them, so I told them I would do it."

"Do you realize what that will do for thousands of girls?" Max asked shaking her head in wonder at her best friend.

"I do," El smiled.

"There's a phrase you're looking for Max."

Max looked at the two of them, she was amazed at the love they had for each other.

"_Pretty on the inside_."


	19. Chapter 19 - 1975

**1975**

[_As part of a documentary series, YWM was asked to interview El Hopper from the band _11_. Ordinarily we only interview young women and let their boyfriends watch behind camera, but Miss Hopper was insistent. Her exact words were, _"No Mike, no interview."_ She was very cordial and polite, but very insistent. When I saw the way they looked at each other, my heart was squeezed a bit and we made an exception. We have waited a long time to interview Miss Hopper and did not want to pass on this opportunity. We also agreed not to use makeup on their scars. It's hard to see Mike Wheeler's as he has long shaggy hair, but it's there. They wear them as badges of honour. Miss Hopper assured us that we could ask her anything. We were quite surprised at not only how outspoken she was but how very _well_ spoken she was. This interview was a treat for us._]

_YWM: First, thank you for doing the interview Miss Hopper. _

_EH: [holds up her hand] El, please, this is Mike, my soulmate._

_YWM: Soulmate? _

_EH: I know it sounds trite, but boyfriend sounds juvenile. We are _NOT_ kids anymore. __We've been through too much._

_YWM: As we previously agreed, we aren't going to ask you a thing about music, so how are you feeling?_

_EH: We feel great! Putting 11 into hiatus allowed our band mates to spend time with family or on personal projects. It allowed Mike and I to have some alone time without being under the microscope. You are the first magazine to actually ask how we are feeling. Thank you._

_YWM: Let me just say that even with the scar, you are one of the prettiest young women, I've had the pleasure to interview. You don't wear makeup at all?_

_EH: Mike says I don't need to, but I wear a bit of eyeliner sometimes when we go out to make my eyes a bit more noticeable. I try to keep makeup free, but I still take care of my skin. I'm obviously a little bit more conscientious about that now._

_YWM: And you have kept the pixie cut, you never considered growing your hair longer to hide the scar?_

_EH: [She gives me a smile that warms my heart] Mike calls me Pixie. I'm keeping it._

_YWM: [I am unable to keep my own smile off my face] What advice would you give to young women who've had a similar experience and were left with a disfiguring scar?_

_EH: I have been told this countless times by Mike. It is absolutely _not_ how you look on the outside girls, it's how you _are_ on the inside. Be pretty inside. Having said that, I'm lucky. I'm a very lucky girl, Mike found me when I was not a very nice person. But somehow he saw through that and found me. The _inside_ me. Just wait for the right guy, he will come along, don't be fooled by just anybody, a lot of guys will be a******s just to get in your pants. [El immediately puts her hands to her mouth and says.] Oh, sorry, can you cut that out? _

_YWM: We appreciate your honesty, You feel very strongly about that. It says here that Mike was with you the day your bandages came off. What was his reaction?_

_EH: He smiled at me, he said 'it's bad, and I'm still here" He also reminded me he had his own scar. That was a humbling moment for me. _

_YWM: If Mike is your soulmate I assume there are marriage plans in the future?_

_EH: [Here El becomes very shy at this deliberately awkward question. She gives me a small smile and a quick glance at Mike] He hasn't asked me yet._

_YWM: There was some controversy about your being a spokesperson for the organization _Ugly Girl_ which deals with disfigurement in young women. Tell us a bit about that._

_EH: They were the only organization that were doing that. I didn't like the name, but I realize that because I'm a high profile person I needed to be involved. I told them, they get a spokesperson if they change the name of the organization._

_YWM: and they did?_

_EH: They did. They asked the band if they could use _Pretty Inside_ and we all agreed it was very appropriate. There is a fine line between being a spokesperson for an organization like that and the poster girl for scarred girls. I do _not_ want to be that. As soon as I feel like I'm being treated like that, the photo sessions stop._

_YWM: You also refuse to be photographed or interviewed without Mike. You two are never apart?_

_EH: [they both look at each other and smile] Never._

_YWM: Ok, I'm curious now. Isn't all this going to be awkward talking about once you two split up? Young relationships never last long, and young _celebrity_ relationships shorter than that._

_EH: [I have been in a lot of bad interviews and felt the ire from young women. It goes with the territory. But the look El gives me is withering, I try to salvage the interview]_

_YWM: This is a touchy subject for you._

_EH: Yes. I don't know how it happens, but it seems to me that every adult has forgotten what it was like to really love someone when they were younger. It makes me think that they have never felt that way, and that makes me feel sorry very sorry for them. _

_YWM: I apologize. _

_EH: There are two guys in my life that I love beyond words. The first is my dad. [El is visibly tearing up when she says that] and the second is Mike. The scar is bad, I won't marginalize that. It's definitely not the worst thing that has ever happened to me. But _this_ [she holds up the hand that is holding Mike Wheeler's] _This. _Is the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me._

_ \- Young Women Magazine_

XXXXX

"Ok that's the last interview I do for awhile." El said as they walked out of the TV studio.

"The questions weren't that hard. And you were very eloquent Pixie."

"I want to spend alone time with my Paladin. Let's disappear for awhile."

"You don't want to get the rest of the band together and work on another album during the downtime?"

"I do not. Last time was a bit of a disaster."

"Despite the critics the album sold fairly well. Most bands would give their left finger to sell that many albums."

"It was ambitious but it wasn't 11 was it?"

Mike looked down.

"I'm not blaming you Mike."

"It's ok El. I'm over it. Progressive rock fans are really going to like the album if they get to hear it. _Your_ fans, probably not."

El smirked, "probably not. I'm still not working on a new album right now. I have no idea what I want to do."

Once they'd gotten to the cabin Mike said, "I want to play you a song."

He picked up a six string acoustic and played El, _Rock and Roll (I Gave You the Best Years of My Life)_ in the style of Terry Jacks.

"I liked _Seasons in the Sun_ better." El said.

"Yes, but listen to the lyrics, El. For us that's the most important part of the song." Mike continued.

"Do you think that's the problem?"

"Music is changing El. You can stomp your feet and protest that newer songs are crap, but you can't stop what people like. Try and put out a protest or anti-war song right now. It won't get any traction at all. Dance music seems to be big at those discotheque places. Not my thing, but even groups like Deep Purple tried to put out slightly funkier stuff. _Burn_ was ok but _Stormbringer,_ not my favourite. And their latest _Come Taste the Band_. Geez, what a piece of shit that is. Uh sorry El."

El smiled at Mike, he was always embarrassed to swear in front of her.

"So we do something still pop, but funkier?"

Mike held up his hands. "I don't want to get involved."

El laughed and came over took the guitar from him and sat on his lap. She put her arms around him and kissed him. "This time around it's Max, Dustin and my decisions. Mike Wheeler shall not be involved. You're off the hook."

XXXXX

They got out of the car and walked for a few minutes in the woods.

"What are we doing all the way out here El?" Mike tried to sound like he was whining. The truth was he'd follow El till they both fell of the edge of the earth. The duffel bag he was carrying wasn't heavy enough to drag him down.

"Perseids meteor shower. The peak is tonight." El said.

"When did you become an astronomer?"

"Sara was into space." El said quietly. Mike nodded.

"Ok, here."

"Here. Um, you know what's right over there right?" Mike pointed to the Hawkins lab.

"I know Mike. You'll find it ironic."

Mike had no idea what she was talking about. He pulled the contents out of the duffel bag.

"Sleeping bag?"

"We are going to watch the meteor shower, while being warm. I had this one specially made. Let's get in, doesn't start for a bit yet."

El was snuggled up to Mike.

"Mike?"

"Yes Pixie?"

"All I'm wearing is this skirt, this sweater, and this smile."

Mike was silent while he processed what El had just said.

"Oh!"


	20. Chapter 20 - Five

**Five**

They walked hand in hand back through the woods. Mike noticed that El's head was hanging maybe a bit lower than it should have been. Mike had the duffel back strap over his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking." He said.

"You do?" She didn't look at him.

"Let me put this in the most Victorian way I can. You gave yourself to me. I know that is a much bigger deal for girls than it is for guys. You're having second thoughts and now you are wondering if I feel any different about you."

"Do you?" The expectation in her voice was raw. Mike leaned forward and kissed her scar.

"A little. I now know a side of you that nobody else does. I feel a responsibility to keep your secrets. I'm excited that we have a new… I don't know… dimension… to our relationship. If it was even possible to love you more… yeah, that too."

Mike could see the car just up ahead. "Yeah, this looks like the spot."

"Mike… do you know what this place is?"

"I do El. This is where your dad found you and protected you..." Mike hesitated for a bit.

"I want to protect your heart El... and I can only think of one way to do that." He put down the duffel bag. Holding both of her hands he got down on one knee and looked up at her.

He was about to speak when El nodded slowly. "That is the best way to protect my heart Mike. Yes I will marry you."

"I didn't forget these." Mike stood up and dug into the pocket of his jeans.

"I felt… good… about having these done, I hope you do to." He slipped a ring on her finger, and one on his own.

"This is heavy, what is it made of?"

"I wanted something unique for you, not traditional, but I was scared to death to do it." Mike looked into her eyes.

"Mike?"

"I had a jewel worker make these… what you are wearing has _Paladin_ inscribed on the inside. It's the tuning peg from your bass… the one that made my scar. Mine has _Pixie_ inscribed, and it's the tuning peg from my guitar… the one that made your scar."

"I'm never taking this off... Never."

Mike breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Did you think I'd be mad?" El asked.

"Mad was the best thing I could think of. I thought it could end our relationship. I was terrified El."

"If you feel that strongly about something Mike, chances are I do also. This is perfect. _You_ are perfect."

A single tear made it's way down her check, it was followed the line of her scar to the corner of her mouth.

That's where Mike kissed it. "Let's go home."

XXXXX

"Uh, wow El, is that a new bass?" Dustin said from behind his drum kit.

"Mike destroyed my favourite bass." Max and Dustin looked at Mike. They looked confused.

"He had this custom BC Rich made. As you can see it's a double-neck, but it's a modified Bich shape. You can't tell from just looking at it, but it has unison D and G strings and octave B and E strings strung in the opposite direction from the other six strings, with additional tuners past the bridge. Will be a little harder to get used to, but it's got the sound I want."

El played a little riff on it. Max said, "El, is that a ring on your finger?"

El blushed, her shyness was not something they were used to. "Mike asked me to marry him last night… I said yes… we had a civil ceremony this morning. Mike's mom and my dad were there. I'm _the _El Wheeler now."

Mike winked at her.

Max came over and kissed Mike's cheek and then El's.

"Did you change your mind, Mike? Are you in the band again? And why are you also wearing a bass?"

Mike frowned. El stepped in. "After the NoYes debacle, I'm changing the sound yet again. All my idea, none of these are his."

Max held up her hands, "ok, ok, we get it."

"Suzi Quatro plays bass, and as the lead singer of her band, it naturally has a… more of a bass presence, and she tends to play a little on the funkier side too. I don't want to do straight up funk though. I've written some songs I want to play for you guys, Mike and I will play bass off each other, and Mike will play off you Max. Like before but on bass."

"Ok, the first one I want to try… Lucas, play Brubeck's _Take Five."_

El waited until the saxophone started she let it go through the first bar. "Ok, you can stop it there."

Max said, "you want me to try and duplicate that sax sound on a keyboard?"

"No, you play the piano parts the same way, Dustin does the drums not too far from the original. Mike does the bass parts the same way, and _I_ do the sax on this bass." She duplicated the notes on the bass.

"Ooh, that's nice." Dustin said. "Brubeck doesn't actually play that does he?"

"No, his sax player composed and played that. That's the song I want to open the new album with." El looked down.

"It's our fifth album, I want to call it _Five_ but use the V scar photo Lucas took for the front, and , the 11 scar photo from the back."

"You guys will be in the background, of the photo. We can talk about poses or facial expressions. We are producing and releasing this album ourselves. No record company gets to tell me who we can have on the cover. This is a band, I'm not Cher, I have band mates I respect and love. I want you guys in the photo."

"If nobody likes the idea, we don't have to do it." El looked at Max and Dustin.

Max said, "you know us, El. Dustin and I are all about the music. I'm totally ok with it."

"Uh, if Mike is going to be on the cover, and playing on the album… is he gonna be on stage?"

"That's the 64,000 dollar question, Mike?" El looked at him. They all did.

"One condition. Pixie."

"There's a guy named Ken Schaffer who's developed a wireless guitar system. I thought we'd get it and at least try it out."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" El said.

"He's the publicist for Alice Cooper, and a few other bands. I guess he's an inventor too."

"Mail for El Hopper." Lucas said from the control booth.

"It's El _Wheeler_, now Lucas" El said.

"I know, but the founder and president of _Eleventeen_ doesn't know that yet."

Mike raised her eyebrows to El, "remember her?"

"I wouldn't forget her Mike, I still think of that hug you gave her."

Lucas brought in an envelope. El opened it up and started reading. She lowered the letter and put her hand to her mouth, she passed it to Mike.

"_Dear El and Mike,_

_The fan club has heard about your accident. We are very sorry. If you need hugs, I can get the local chapter together and we would all hug you._

_Your biggest fan, Holly"_

Mike looked at El, she just nodded and cleared her throat, "Lucas?"

"Already arranged El, you guys catch a plain tonight."

XXXXX

When Holly hugged El, she whispered into her ear, "don't worry El, you're still pretty. I bet Mike thinks so too."

El cried on the little girl's shoulder, and Holly whispered again, "Mike told me in a letter about hugs to sniffles, so i'm not going to stop."

The girl let El cry on her shoulder for a good twenty minutes.

"Thank you sweetie, you _are_ my biggest fan."

"You ok, Pixie?" Mike said giving El a hug also.

"We should do something special for them." El said.

"Lucas already set it up for us to play at her school. They will get to hear some of the new songs before anyone else... " Max said.

"And we will stay so that everyone gets a photo and an autograph." El said.

Mike turned to Holly, "it's the least we can do to pay for all the hugs we just got."

She smiled at the band.

Mike turned to the rest of them, "um, _that_ smile is why I'm doing this."

XXXXX

"Guys? Did we just record an album in record time?"

"It's because El wrote some good songs that were fun to play," Max said.

"The new sound is great, but there's still 11 in there, it will sound like we aren't getting stale."

XXXXX

_Can I just say wow right now? _Polly Urethane_ is the catchiest g song I've heard since The Sweet's _Wig-Wam Bam._ That's right I'm listening to 11's new album _Five_ right now. It has a different sound than fans are used to but so did NoYes. El Hopper, sorry _Wheeler_ now, is a brave girl, having photos taken like that. One thing is for sure. The accident didn't affect her voice at all, I think she hit her entire range on the song _Castlewitch_, and the positively haunting song _Tally Rand_ is acapella. Rumour has it it's based on an old Ray Bradbury story. Long story short. 11 is back, and better than ever. The album opens with the bands take on Dave Brubeck's _Take Five_ the jazz classic with Ms. Wheeler's double base subbing in for Paul Desmond's sax. I could go on. It's much better if you buy the album and listen to it yourself. Fan or no fan, this is good stuff._

_\- Rock Music Magazine._


	21. Chapter 21 - Pixie on Eggshells

**Pixie on Eggshells**

It was a good show. El felt as if her voice was even stronger than it used to be. Mike's suggestion for her to stretch her voice and her talent was really paying off. She felt like there wasn't any song she couldn't sing.

All thanks to Mike. She smiled to herself. Mike had been good for the band's career. But he had been more important he had bee good to her heart. Every time she thought of him, she felt the sting at the back of her eyes. Mike could have any girl, any _woman_ he wanted. He had picked her to be with forever. The knowledge was empowering, she had been treated like shit for the first eleven or twelve years of her life, and was now being treated like princess.

Once again the band had reserved an entire floor of a hotel. 11 had a reputation of being respectful of private property. They never trashed hotel rooms like some other bands did. El made her way down the corridor to the room that she and Mike stayed in.

She frowned, she was hearing a lot of loud giggling. She stepped softly to their door and put her ear to it. A girl was giggling. She froze when she heard Mike's voice laughing, "when I catch you I'm going to spank your bare bottom."

El felt dizzy. Was that a groupie? Her stomach lurched. I'm going to be sick. She thought. And then she was. It felt like the entire contents of her stomach for a full week emptied themselves at near the bottom of the wall, dripping to the carpet in the hallway.

She ran crying from the door, she could barely see to get to Max's room. Max must have heard her, she didn't need to knock.

"M-M-Max!" She began crying so hard she couldn't stand and collapsed just in side the door.

"El! What's going on?"

El's breath was hitching badly, she knew she would have to calm down to tell Max anything. It took her almost a full minute to tell Max she thought there was a groupie in Mike's room, probably naked.

"That asshole! in _your_ room? That's a lot of nerve. Give me your spare key." Max looked furious. Her best friend was livid.

Max marched out and stomped down the hallway. El could hear her pounding on the door. _Really_ pounding. "Hey asshole, pull out and pull up your pants, I'm entering the room in three seconds, and I don't want to see that shit."

El could hear the girl's shriek at the pounding to the door of Mike's room. She just couldn't think of it as _their _room. That was over. El started to wail. Her life with Mike was over. He had succumbed to the temptations offered by being in a popular band. It was just a matter of time before he got into the drugs, regardless of whatever promise he'd made to her. The temptation was going to be too powerful. Mike was lost to her now… _her_ life was over. She couldn't do this anymore. Now now, not without him.

It was really quiet down the hall. El sniffed, she didn't know what was going on. She was sure Max would be yelling at Mike or the groupie right now. Although when Max was really mad her voice was low and menacing.

The door opened. Mike was standing there partially silhouetted from the corridor lights contrasting with Max's darkened room.

At first he looked a bit angry, then he looked worried sick.

A blonde head peaked out from behind Mike, it was his little sister Holly. She had been crying. "Are you mad at me Eleven?" she said through sniffles.

"No sweetie… I'm only mad at myself right now. Come give me a hug."

Holly was hesitant at first but then ran to El on the floor and gave her a tight hug, she said in almost a whisper, "Don't be mad at Mikey either, he still wants you to be married. He loves you very much."

This time El's crying caused her to hyperventilate until she fainted.

XXXXX

"Don't look at me Mike." El was sitting up cross-legged in bed, looking at her hands wringing themselves continually.

"I'm too ashamed of myself to face you right now."

"You don't have to look at me El. All I really need to know is that you still love me. That's it."

El nodded, the tears starting again, she lifted her arms begging for Mike to hug her. Her breath hitched again when Mike slid over and accepted her hug. His own arms encircled her.

"Hugs to sniffles, Pixie."

Later she woke up, her head lying on a pillow, her arms still around Mike's neck, and his still holding her tight. She pulled back a little until she was inches from his face, looking into his understanding eyes.

"After all you've said to me. After all you've done for me. I didn't trust you. It will be a long time before I forgive myself." She was having a hard time looking into his eyes. He'd always been so patient with her, even that one day in the studio. She knew he would be this time too but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Is Holly alright? She probably shouldn't have heard whatever Max said."

"All she really wanted was for you not to be mad at her. She didn't know what she had done, she thought she was in trouble for running around our hotel room. Nancy brought her by on her way back from wherever she was. I told her she could bring her anytime."

El nodded. "I'm sorry."

"The hug was good enough for Holly. And she still wants you to be her friend and for us to be together. That's pretty much her world right now."

El closed her eyes and squeezed out tears.

"Look at me Pixie."

She opened her eyes. Mikes were intense... honest. "El, I will never cheat on you. I promise."

El nodded. "I know."

"The lab really screwed you up. Having those kind of trust issues... I will never blame you for being a little insecure. The fact that you turned out like you did is because of your dad and your own determination. I'm kind of in awe to tell you the truth. You went through something nobody should have to. You came out of it a strong person, a magical pixie, and my wife. This.. this was nothing El. You have no reason to be ashamed. Do I even need to say it?"

"Still pretty on the inside?"

"Still pretty on the inside Pixie."

XXXXX

Mike could see a marked change in El. Her eyes were downcast a lot when she walked, she only seemed to look at him when they talked. She cried a lot, no matter what insurances he gave her… and would _continue_ to give her. El Wheeler was not an ordinary girl. She was special and Mike wanted to make sure she knew that every single day they were together. He also made sure they were rarely out of one another's sight and when they were in the same room he was holding her hand. Of course that part was mostly for him. It felt to him like he couldn't have enough physical contact with her.

They were getting dressed one morning and El said softly, "Mike you can't wear that shirt anymore."

Mike looked at her, "why?"

"First, it's disgusting, look at the armpits."

"I smell ok." Mike said defensively going through the sniff test.

"You always smell good to me, but those shirt armpits are _yellowing_ Mike. You need new clothes."

Mike flushed, "hmm, confession time. I've never bought any of my own clothes. My mom always bought them. That's probably half the reason I was punched a lot when I was younger. Dorky clothes."

"Even your underwear?"

Mike looked down. "Wow, this is more embarrassing than I thought it would be. Yes, even my underwear and socks."

El came up to him. "It's ok Mike, I'll go clothes shopping with you. I know a little bit about fashion, I will make sure you're next pair of dorky pants won't get you punched." It felt like she was back to her old self, but then she stepped back and her eyes were downcast again and she went back to her packing.

Mike looked at her. "Um, Pixie?"

"Give me some time Mike. I'm not feeling very proud of myself these days."

"Do you want to cancel the tour?"

"No. We did that to fans twice. I wouldn't do that to them again. I'm ok on stage. With you… you know."

Mike nodded came over and kissed her scar from behind.

XXXXX

_I'm not sure what happened, but El Wheeler's vocals seem to be getting better and better. When she sings _Not So Pretty_ there's a subtle change I can't put my finger on it. She sings it differently now. It feels more raw, more heartfelt and she still breaks down and cries near the end. It feels like a sad song to listen to but it's very uplifting. There are rumours that she is working on a solo album. Stay tuned folks!_

_\- Rock Music Magazine_


	22. Chapter 22 - 11 Alive?

**11 Alive?**

_[Heard on a skip radio station from somewhere in Canada]_

_[In a deep gravelly voice]_

_This is Rock Music Radio, the only syndicated radio show heard coast to coast that brings you live interviews with your favourite rock stars.]_

_RMR: Tonight we are going to talk Max Mayfield, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler and _the_ El Hop, sorry that's _Wheeler _ now isn't it? El Wheeler, and we hope to coax her into singing acapella for us tonight. That will be an exclusive to RMR. Collectively they are known as 11. __They have just finished a spectacular show, and came here right after the encores, how many encores was that again, I lost count._

_DH: Five, no joke._

_RMR: How many encores does the band typically plan for?_

_MM: We plan for three, hope to get two._

_RMR: I noticed that you don't do _Amazing Grace _ for an encore anymore. That was a great stage effect._

_MW: No, that one served its purpose, El has moved on._

_RMR: Dustin, I noticed that you now use a double bass drum in your kit, what was the reason for that?_

_DH: The songs El was writing needed it. I had serious doubts I could pull it off. Heavier bands tend to use them, I'm a lot more tired after a solo then I used to be._

_RMR: Speaking of solos, El, when you do that double neck bass solo, my jaw kind of fell on the floor. I thought double neck guitars could only use the upper or lower neck?_

_MW: They do, El had that modified so both necks could be played at the same time. I don't mind telling you I wish i could play bass like that._

_[At this point El Wheeler has not spoken and had not offered any answers to direct questions.]_

_RMR: For our listeners information, El can you tell us what that last encore song was?_

_MW: That was our own take on Python Lee Jackson's _In A Broken Dream_ El does a great version of sounding a bit like Rod Stewart on that song. Her voice can be smokier, sexier when she wants it to be._

_RMR: Nobody doubts that, I don't want to sound like I'm gushing, well, I am a bit, but your voice… when you hit high notes you do it without screeching, and before I heard of you guys I didn't think any note could be held that long. It must be a record._

_MW: It's not a record, but people take notice when you can hold a note for twenty seconds or more._

_[For most of the entire hour of the radio show, El is quiet.]_

_RMR: You've been quiet tonight Mrs. Wheeler, I hope you are ok, I don't think I've ever seen you nervous._

_EW: I'm ok, thank you for asking. I will sing for your listeners._

_[El sings what everyone was hoping she would sing. She ends _Not So Pretty_ by breaking down and crying again. It isn't faked. It is heartbreaking to hear her cry on the show. Mike can be heard moving, he must be hugging her. You can hear him say _'I love you Pixie'_.]_

_RMR: [In a respectfully subdued voice] And there you have it, listeners, El Wheeler singing her love for Mike Wheeler with the voice of an angel. That was beautiful El… it really was._

XXXXX

Back at the hotel El told Mike she was going up to their room. He he told her he wanted to talk to Lucas for a bit he would be up much later on.

After his conversation with Lucas, Mike decided he'd get some ice from the vending machine on the floor one down from the floor the band had reserved.

He went to the room to get their ice bucket then walked down one floor to get to the ice machine. He filled the bucket and the machine kicked in and started humming. He thought he heard voices and turned around.

About halfway down the hall he saw El, at least it looked like her from behind, same clothes and same pixie cut. She was talking to a guy who had hair a lot like his own. She reached up on her toes like El did to kiss him.

Mike froze for a second. El? This was a deep kiss from two people who were _hungry._ They turned slightly towards the door, when they parted, Mike saw the scar, and saw her hands go to his belt, she was undoing it. The guy got the door open and El pushed him into the room, scrambling at the top button of his pants and zipper.

Mike was stunned. Was that why she'd been so nervous in the interview? She had been quiet a lot since the Holly incident. He was sure that was still the case, but this… this was different.

Mike didn't know what to do… he went downstairs to the hotel bar.

"What's your poison?"

"Scotch," Mike said, he'd never had a drink before, not even a beer. It tasted like a mouthful of chemicals. He downed it completely. It burnt all the way down.

"Another."

"You want this on the bands tab Mr. Wheeler." The bartender obviously knew who he was.

Mike thought and then said, "yeah, that seems appropriate."

"You celebrating a good show?" Give the man a A for effort, he was working the customer.

"No, not exactly. This stuff is awful. Give me another."

"Maybe you should slow it down a bit? How about I give you a beer, on the house."

Mike drank the beer. It wasn't as strong as scotch, it didn't burn, but it didn't taste very good either. Mike didn't think he'd ever be an alcoholic. He'd rather drink warm Yak piss to get the beer taste out of his mouth.

Four beers later and Mike's vision was little blurred, he was having hard time sitting on the stool at the bar. He didn't feel weepy though, he was a little afraid he'd tell the bartender things he shouldn't while crying in his beer.

He could see the bartender signalling somebody. He heard a voice behind him and to his left. "Can I help you get to your room Mr. Wheeler?"

"Yesh," Mike said without thinking. A large guy Mike thought looked like one of the body guards picked him up and threw him on to his shoulder.

It was not a smooth ride. The bodyguard knocked softly on a door, Mike could see in his upside down position El's slippers and the bottom of her bathrobe.

"Delivery for you Mrs. Wheeler" The bodyguard said with humour.

Mike was put on his feet in an acrobatic move worthy of a circus act.

"Put him over here on the bed."

"Nod thad bed...th'other wun, not Pitsies." Mike's speech was slurred.

The bodyguard put him on the second bed and sat him up. He gave a quick nod to El and left the room.

El came over, the worry on her face was evident to Mike. When she got close to him she crinkled her nose, "ugh, Mike, you're polluted. You don't drink. How many drinks did you have?"

"Cupla scotch, cupla beers"

"A couple too many. I wanted to fool around a little tonight, but you're drunk as skunk, you're in no condition to even spell my name."

Mike's voice was steady when he said his next words, "sorry _the_ El Hopper. I don't do sloppy seconds."

El frowned at the emphasis on her old name. "Don't be crass, would you like to explain to your wife, why you're shitfaced, because she's getting pretty pissed off with your attitude right now."

Mike looked at her for the first time. He found his voice.

"My _attitude_ El, comes from watching you almost devour some guy on the floor below. After you pulled your tongue out of his mouth, you started working on his pants. You were enthusiastically trying to get into them. I assume once you got into the room, it was a mutual thing. I can't even think about it anymore… the only question I have is are you going to file for divorce or am I? I'd rather you not take my parents house in a messy divorce just to stick it to me, but if you do, you do. I'll let Holly know why she's sleeping in a cardboard box. I guess I finally got a taste of a celebrity romance."

Mike was done, he got up to leave.

"Sit down, Mike. It wasn't me." El was smirking.

"Screw you El, or better yet, visit your friend below, he can probably do you again. I'm leaving. I'll get Lucas to get me on a plane. I'll pay the band back for the ticket."

"I said. Sit. down. Mike."

Mike felt himself pushed down on the bed. He tried to get up but couldn't.

El was still smirking. "Ok, tell me what you saw."

Mike tried to be sarcastic, but his thought processes were starting to get muddled. "Ok a girl, about your age… and as pretty as you are…" Mike pressed his lips together, he thought he might lose it right there and then.

"...wearing the same clothes as you, same rip in the jeans, haircut identical, was kissing this guy. When you stopped… I mean when _she _stopped and stepped back, I saw the scar, looked exactly like yours… and then she started fumbling for his belt… trying to… trying to…" Mike couldn't go on.

El was smiling again.

"I just lost my wife tonight El. Not really a smiley kind of thing." He still couldn't move when he tried to get up.

Mike was angry again, "I'm taking my ring off."

"Mike," El looked panicked. "Don't do or say anything you'll feel bad for later. I did that that and I wouldn't wish that feeling of shame on anyone."

"I know this industry is still new for you, you came from a small town and aren't used to the glitz and glamour. I tried to shelter you from a lot of things. Groupies, drugs, record executives. Have you noticed that we never seem to be accosted by paparazzi anymore? Not since the accident?"

"Get to the point El."

"I hired doubles. Scars are Hollywood class makeup. You saw Elena and Florin, who apparently decided to have a real relationship."

"How... how have I never seen them?" Mike's anger was fading rapidly.

"That's the point silly. Obviously we can't be seen at the same place at the same time as them. They have their own set of look alike bodyguards also. They are all decoys"

Mike was silent.

El gave him the time he needed.

Mike sighed. "Are you even going to talk to me tomorrow morning?"

"It was an honest mistake Mike. I did it over just the sounds of Holly giggling, you had visual proof. I should have probably let you know, that one's on me. Yes I'll be talking to you tomorrow. And kissing you, and whatever else you want to do. You aren't going to feel like doing much of anything..."

Mike was silent again.

"Don't do this to yourself Mike. You reacted with booze. You could have done something much worse that you would have regretted. I mean it Mike. Let's just this behind us."

"Pixie… I'm." El put her finger over his lips.

"No, you will _not_ be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry _for._ You love me, you reacted badly when you thought I was being unfaithful, to use a Victorian term." She winked at him.

"I don't really deserve you." Mike said with a lopsided smile.

"Yes you do… because I deserve you. I had a bad childhood, and now I have two people who have shown me how much they love me. That I _can_ be loved. I am very blessed Mike."

"And you're not mad at me at all?"

"A little. I wanted to mess around tonight, we had a good show and a good interview. But you aren't going to be able to do anything."

"Who says I can't?"

"Prove it." The mischievous glint in her eye, was a challenge.

Mike accepted the challenge.

XXXXX

"Drink this." Mike hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

He held out his hand. Was that a beer bottle?

"Hair of the dog," El said. "That and a greasy breakfast is just what you need."

For some reason the beer tasted a lot better than it did last night. The smell of bacon and eggs was driving him crazy.

He opened one eye, it was dark. El had made sure the curtains were closed and only a single lamp at the writing desk was on. She was sitting cross-legged beside him.

"You remember anything from last night?" El said carefully.

"Everything."

"Are you wondering how rock stars do that every night but still manage another show the next night?"

"A little."

"We don't play tonight… but we have a meeting in the studio this afternoon."

"Who called the meeting?"

"I did."

XXXXX

"Why are the lights so low in here?" Max said.

"Mike has a hangover." El said simply, "he saw Elena and Florin go at it."

Max looked back and forth between them. "...and?"

"Lucas?" Mike said towards the control booth, "If Max is anything like Pixie, you can _never_ let her go. Girls with hearts that big are almost impossible to find. I'd like to think we have two of them sitting in this room right now."

Mike did not expect Max to turn as red as she did. He didn't expect Lucas to come into the sound proofed room to give Max a kiss, hug her and then say. "I'm not letting you go Max."

Mike and El exchanged glances, both of them raised their eyebrows.

"Are we here to talk about a new album?" Dustin asked.

"Yes and no." El said.

"Uh, which is it?"

"It's 1976, seems to be a lot of popular live albums right now, _Frampton Comes Alive_, _KISS Alive!, The Song Remains The Same_."

"We have a lot of live tracks recorded. We just need to figure out which tracks from which shows. I could do up a master in no time."

"Um, can I make suggestion?" Mike said.

They all looked at him.

"You don't do separate live tracks, it kills the flow and feel of a live show. Which is the point of a live album right? To capture the magic?"

They were still looking at them.

"Two album set. Each LP has a set list from a show we were really happy with. Lots of liner notes, and maybe inserts. Give the fans something extra."

El smiled at him. "I think we all know what show to do."

Lucas said, "that would be at least 4 LP's. But you'd get a whole three hour concert on it."

"And I don't think it's been done before. We have the momentum, let's use it. No record company can say no, we are turning down offers every day from one or another. If this works, it will make a lot of record company executives sit up and take notice." El said.

XXXXX

_Everyone who was there will never forget that 11 concert. And now, for those of you who were _not_ there. The band has released the entire show in a 4 LP set. The original mixing by Lucas Sinclair was so good, they literally only had to drop the master tape off to the record plant. No single has been released yet. I don't envy the band trying to choose a single from this massive set. Every song could be released as a live single. The album captures the raw energy that emanates from the band. The power of the songs, the precision playing by four extremely talented musicians. And let's not forget the sweet voice of El Wheeler. Her songwriting, her wickedness, her sheer presence, all comes across when you hear this album. If anybody asked me to pick a favourite song from them, I'd just pick this album. 11 Alive? Odd name and we're sure there's a story behind the it._

_Rock Music Magazine_


	23. Chapter 23 - The Domestic Pixie

**The Domestic Pixie**

"Pixie… I need to ask you a question… um, two really. One not so serious."

Mike took her hand and let her to the sofa in the cabin. The cabin had become their getaway spot. Only her dad and the bodyguards knew of the place.

The sat facing each other. Mke grabbed her other hand and held them together.

"Um, Pixie, which one of the two of us do you think is the bigger drama queen?"

El burst out laughing. "Well you _did_ have a bodyguard throw your drunk ass over his shoulder and bring you to our room. I think that qualifies as way up there."

"And _you_ went a little batshit during that Pop Music Magazine interview."

El looked down. "Those were dark days for me. Don't remind me."

"Sorry Pixie, I didn't want to bring up bad memories… hmm… ok, now I'm not so sure of my next question."

El looked up at him. Mike didn't want to betray the trust in her eyes.

"So the 11 Alive album is doing really well. We don't need a tour to support the album. We don't _really_ need to go into the studio for close to a year. I was thinking…"

"You want to take a break from the crazy world of music?"

"Well, yes, but it's a little more than that."

"I'm listening, Mike."

"I want to be… um… uh… _domestic_ with you."

El frowned. "Mike we talked about this, I can't give you.."

"No, not kids. I know that, I'm ok with that. Ah geez, how do I put this."

El shrugged, "you're on your own here Paladin, I have no idea what you're getting at. We are married, living in a cabin… that's kind of domestic… isn't it?"

"I want to go grocery shopping with you tomorrow." Mike said sheepishly.

"Oh, I get it. You want to do everyday normal things with me."

"Yes, Pixie. That's exactly what I want to do."

"You know I can't cook for you… right?"

"We'll cook together. We'll do everything together. Marriage is fifty-fifty. I'll help you with dishes, laundry, cleaning, everything. I… I uh, just want to be with you all the time."

"I will go grocery shopping with you tomorrow. Mike. I'm gonna wear my track pants, no make up… and i'm _not_ going to cover the scar. I might even pin my hair back again.

"You'll still be the prettiest girl in the store."

XXXXX

"Ok, Pixie, I mean, it doesn't make any difference to me that you have a cart full of Eggos, but where are we going to put them? They need to be in a freezer."

"Good point. I'll leave some for other customers."

"You know what's odd? We have not been bugged by anybody else, not even staff, to ask for an autograph, or just to talk to us."

"It's Hawkins Mike. Eventually everybody will have a chance to see us or talk to us. At least they haven't looked at us with pity because of our scars."

"People are always going to have pity on us. Especially you. They think a really pretty girl will never have a normal life or get married because she has a scar like that."

El leaned over the shopping cart and kissed him. "They are wrong on both counts. I feel so domestic today… " she laughed. "A housewife. _Your_ housewife. I wouldn't trade this feeling right now for anything."

Mike smiled, "how long before you give me a list of things I need to do."

"It's funny that you should mention that." El rooted around in her purse. She was still getting used to carrying one. She did it for Mike, but was starting to see how handy they were.

"Here," she handed him a piece of paper.

Mike read it. "Ok, I'll need to pick up some books from the library. I don't know how to do items three and four."

"What about items five to nine?"

"They say _kiss Pixie_ I could do that right here."

"More fun for later, it will lead to number ten."

Mike scanned down the list. He immediately red. "Geez Pixie."

"That's ok isn't it?" El suddenly looked at him unsure of herself.

XXXXX

"That's only three books Mr. Wheeler, you are allowed to take out five." The librarian said.

"If these three don't help me, it won't really make any difference how many books I take out. They can't make me a carpenter, or a plumber."

"And you Mrs. Wheeler, only one book?"

El blushed, "I can't read very fast."

"The fact that you are reading is is ninety-nine percent of the effort. I've read that book, if you like it you I can recommend another… and if you are willing, we have a book club on thursday nights that you could join. They would never judge you on your reading skills. I promise."

El's eyes lit up, "really?"

"Really. Meet us here at 7pm?"

El smiled and turned to him. "Mike?"

"I'll hang out with your dad, and we'll pick you up when you are ready."

El turned to the librarian… "um, I'll need to have a bodyguard. It's an obligatory insurance thing."

"That's ok Mrs. Wheeler, we'll make sure he is comfortable."

XXXXX

"You know what just happened right? Mike said taking a sidelong glance at El.

El look puzzled, "no?"

"You've been accepted into the community. As a Hawkins resident. Not as El Wheeler rock star. But as El Wheeler, Hawkins resident and currently married to Mike Wheeler."

"And _always_ married to Mike Wheeler."

By the time they'd gotten the bags of groceries to the cabin, they collapsed on the sofa.

"Why didn't you let me take those bags?" El said.

"I don't want your nose bleeding _domestically_ Pixie. We can carry grocery bags ourselves. Millions of couples do."

"You're right, I need to stop doing that on a whim."

"Being domestic means you might have to be a little more careful. More so than other girls. Not every guy is married to a magic Pixie I want to keep you a secret."

"Ok, I guess we're done for the day?"

"Nope," Mike said.

"Ugh, right… laundry."

"You're so domesticated." They both laughed.

XXXXX

"And this is how you fold something large like a blanket."

"Where did you learn this Mike."

"My mom, once Nancy got old enough, I got some of those chores, i did a lot of them with my mom, sometimes with Nancy. Holly is the next one on the list. I think my mom is going to have a handful with her." Mike paused, smiling while thinking about Holly.

El saw this and came over to kiss him. "Not every brother loves his sister like you do. My Paladin not only takes care of his Pixie, but spoils his little sister with love. If somebody told me about you I'd say you were too good to be true. But you're not. You are perfect. When I was in a cold dark room, I dreamed about having a boyfriend who was kind, nice to me, but not only that, nice to others too. I'm so sorry that I was a bitch to you that first day Mike. I can't believe how I acted. I really _am_ ashamed of that."

"It's ok Pixie. You know why?"

"No."

"Number ten on the list."

XXXXX

El was breathing heavy. "I'm sorry Mike, I don't believe you learned that from a magazine."

"No." Mike said, "that was pure inspiration… based on instant feedback from you."

"I'm not sure that's what you meant by _domesticated._"

"Not exactly, no. If I thought grocery shopping would have led to this I would have suggested it earlier."

El giggled. "Ok mister. You set the bar pretty high, let me see what I can do."


	24. Chapter 24 - Solo Pixie

**Solo Pixie**

"_Clearly, _A Pixie's Love For Two_ is a deeply personal album for El Wheeler. The album's release was completely unexpected, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless. The liner notes tell the story for the most part. The album is a set of love songs to her father and to Mike Wheeler. The albums leads off with her version of Jim Croce's _I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song. _When you know El Wheeler's past, and the personal pain her and her father went through together, this song is heartbreaking to listen to. _

_Next in line we have El's version of Lobo's _I'd Love You to Want Me_. The sincerity in her voice, and not just for this song, but everything she puts her vocals to, comes across easily. _

_That brings me to the next song, her version of Roberta Flack's _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_. She keeps the bass line making song even more minimal than it already is. I'm only speculating, but I swore I could hear a tear running down her face. That's how clear her voice is on the quiet parts of this track. Lucas Sinclair is the engineer/mixer on the album. That guy knows what he is doing._

_If you liked Linda Ronstadt's _ Long Long Time_, then you are in for a treat when you hear El Wheeler's version. The only instruments used are a cello, El's bass, and her voice. Let's face it, her voice needs to be treated like a precisely played instrument in the studio. The liner notes tell us that she recorded that at a time when she thought she'd lost Mike. "_So yes, the crying you hear on the track is genuine. I will _never_ fake crying on a track." _It doesn't sound fake, h__er very being is crying in pain and looking for solace._

_El finally commits _Without You_ and _ Unchained Melody_ to vinyl with the last two songs on the album. Aimed at Mike Wheeler of course. _

_It's not often that someone as young as El Wheeler has the capability to bare her soul and let you know that she _means_ it. I don't know of anyone who wouldn't want to have the attention and love of that young woman. _

_Forewarning, if you are an 11 fan, this is not their music. It's not a pop album, it's not a rock album. _

_This is El Wheeler saying '_I love you' to two special people her in life. And they will know it when they hear her sing.

\- Rock Music Magazine

El sat on the sofa beside Mike. She pressed a button on her tape player. Donna Summer's _I Feel Love_ started to play, the very beginning was cut off from the DJ talking and Mike cringed, that was why he hated AM radio.

"They are playing this in the dance clubs," El said.

"Yeah, disco is going to be big. I don't think it will have any staying power though." Mike said.

"Ok, listen to this," El fast-forwarded the tape, then hit play.

There was a few seconds of silence and then the funky bass line for Wild Cherry's _Play That Funky Music_ kicked in.

"That's not really disco," Mike said.

"No, and it sounds like it would be a lot of fun to play. Mike. You know our fans are going to want us to put out a disco album. There are still groups that aren't going to do it. But a lot of groups are going to do it to remain in the charts or at least in the music news. I can see even KISS putting out a disco album. I can't imagine what that would sound like but, years from now I don't want anybody referring to our next album as '11's disco album'."

"We already took over a full year off. Even though the live album did really well, fans like a new album every year."

El looked down. "I did this without you or the band. Lucas helped me out."

She reached over and pulled out an album from under some magazines. She must have hidden it there earlier in the day.

Mike picked up the album, "That's a beautiful photo of you, Pixie. Oh…" He read the title of the album.

"A Pixie's Love For Two. Um, me and you?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"No, My dad and you."

Mike flipped the album over to look at the track listing. El smiled as he nodded. "Good choice of songs. Mind if I put this on?"

"I'm not shy," she smiled at him, "go ahead."

"This first song is for your dad. Um, Pixie, he's gonna cry when he hears that." Mike turned to her sitting on the sofa, tears already escaping their prison.

"I know, Lucas and I did that in one take. He wanted another but I couldn't do it."

"That one is perfect El. You're dad will know you mean it."

El nodded, Mike came over and gathered her in his arms.

"He loves you El and he knows you love him too. It's very special for you to put it out there for everyone else to know how you feel. I'm not sure I could do that."

"I was cold, scared and lonely when I approached him that day in the forest. I thought for sure he would take me right back to the lab. Instead he gave me a hug and said 'I'm sorry'. I didn't know what he meant. He brought me here and we cleaned it up together, he put on that Jim Croce album. He kept me safe and warm. We has some terrible arguments. The worst thing I ever said to him was that he was just as bad as Brenner. I'll never forgive myself for that. That song is my attempt at an apology... I…"

Mike couldn't understand what she was saying now, she was crying so hard. He just hugged her and rocked her slightly. "It's ok El, he knows. He really does."

XXXXX

"Ok, I'm just going to come right out and say it," El said facing the rest of the band studio.

"I don't want to do a disco album, but I wouldn't tell you guys not to." Max and Dustin had a look of disgust on their faces.

"For argument's sake," Dustin said, "What if disco isn't a fad, what if it's the new thing in music that just goes on and on."

"Music changes," Mike shrugged. "I'd give it a few years maybe, but something else will come along. Something called punk rock is really big in the UK right now, not my thing either, but I can see it edging out disco. Classic rock will become a niche style of music the same as classic rock and roll did. I mean when was Elvis's last hit, five or six years ago. It's really too bad but people are done with that kind of music. Sha Na Na is a nostalgia band playing fifties music. The more I think about it the more the Terry Jacks song makes sense. And he didn't even write, I think some country and western guy did."

Max piped up, "You don't hear heavy organ in songs at all anymore. Not even Deep Purple has that as their foundation sound anymore."

Dustin sighed. "I think we're in for a bad period of music. Maybe we should just keep off the radar as a band. If we all agree?"

El frowned, "I think I have a career in torch songs, but I really like playing with you guys. And… um, there's this."

She passed an envelope over to Max, who took out a piece of paper and read it. "You're being offered a record contract? I'm guessing it's because your solo album is doing ok."

"That would mean dealing with record companies and all their bullshit again. Nope. Not happening. I want 11 to put out albums, ones we can be proud of. We can continue exploring different types of music, but disco and probably country and western aren't going to those types." El said.

"What about you, Mike?" Dustin said.

"I follow Pixie's lead. For the record I think disco sucks. Not a lot of room for guitar in disco songs. Nothing I want to play anyway."

"El?" Lucas said from the control booth, "Phone call for you."

El looked at Mike a little worried but left the room. Not more than a minute later she was back. She was wiping tears from her eyes but she was smiling.

"Everything ok, Pixie?" Mike said.

"That was my dad. He just called to say he loved me." El put her hands to her face, the heavy tears trickled over them.

Mike hugged her and whispered, "he's not the only one."

XXXXX

"The record company offer wasn't the only one I got in the mail." El told Mike once they were back at the cabin. She handed him a different envelope.

Mike took out the letter and read it. His eyes almost bugged out.

"This is from Playpen magazine. Basically it's saying happy eighteenth birthday and by the way can we take a picture of you nude."

"They want to pay me a lot of money to pose for a centerfold. I think I'm going to do it Mike, knowing that thousands and thousands of people will see me naked, makes me feel good about myself as a person, they even said they would airbrush out the scar."

Mike scrunched up his face. He was silent. She looked serious.

He started to say, "makes you feel good… ?" At that point El burst out laughing. Not just a light chuckle, it was a belly laugh that Mike had not heard before.

"Oh, Mike. You should see your face, it's priceless." El continued to laugh until tears started, and she still laughed.

Mike guessed it was close to five minutes before she stopped, took a few deep breaths and a sigh and then burst out laughing again. This time for over fifteen minutes.

"Are you quite done?" Mike began to laugh to, hearing her laughing and happy was infectious and he couldn't help himself.

When she had finally stopped, she began rubbing her cheeks, "my scar is sore, I haven't pulled it with laughing like that before. You were a very good sport Mike. I'm sorry... at least a little." He grin was ear to ear.

"I was torn between a flat out no, and wanting to support whatever you wanted to do. It was a struggle El, it really was. I don't want to say _no _to you."

"Don't worry Mike. You are the keeper of all my secrets."

"They are all safe with me, El. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25 - Ask Pixie Anything

**Ask Pixie Anything**

_[RMR is once again welcoming 11 into the studio. Unfortunately due to a scheduling conflict the only two members who could make it are Mike and El Wheeler. El told me I could ask her anything, nothing was off limits. We decided to take advantage of that and ask some tough questions.]_

_RMR: Is 11 as a band, done?_

_EW: I really don't know know where this stuff comes from, but once it starts it's like the _Paul is Dead_ rumour all over again. Only the conspiracy theorists hold on to that one. No, 11 is not done._

_RMR: Ok, but as a band, you guys haven't put anything out for two years. It's 1978. I know that live albums and _best of_ albums are supposed to hold fans over, but you guys have a real following. They are hungry for more 11._

_EW: [she laughs] I guess my solo album didn't quite cut it?_

_RMR: It's always going to be great to hear you sing, but it's not 11… you know?_

_EW: And the rest of the band appreciates all the fans… ok, I wasn't going to tell anybody this but consider this an exclusive. We are working on something. It's not going to be like anything you've heard before… and it's _not_ going to be released this year, or next year. That's all I can say about that._

_RMR: Ok you said I could ask you anything, so I'm going to ask you something fans have wanted to know since Mike arrived on the scene._

_EW: Oh, here it comes, out with it, I already know what it is. [she laughs]_

_RMR: How and where did you and Mike meet._

_[El explains]_

_RMR: So Mike what did you think of her?_

_MW: She called me an idiot, I thought she was full of herself. I had no idea who the band was or who _she_ was. And she wasn't very happy about that._

_[El is looking down, avoiding my eyes. She looks at Mike]_

_EW: I'm sorry Mike_

_MW: It's ok Pixie_

_EW: [looks at me] I'm not that person anymore… all thanks to Mike. I was awful in those days. Fame can do that… at least it did to me._

_RMR: I've interviewed enough ego's. I know exactly what you mean. Ok, moving on. I'm going to name some bands and people and I want to get your take on them. Don't hold back._

_EW: Never!_

_RMR: Ok, Bee Gees_

_EW: I get that they are talented, they've been around since the sixties, kudos that they managed to find a niche in the disco era. But I don't like any of their disco music._

_RMR: You covered their _To Love Somebody_ on your Pixie album. You did a great version too. Ok, you've probably heard by now that Keith Moon of _ The Who _just died of an overdose. What do you think of them?_

_EW: The Who? I can take or leave their music. I like some stuff... _Baba O'Riley_. Of course._ Boris the Spider? _Please. As for Moon... a_nybody_ who can play a drum kit with two broken ankles like he did one show has drive. He over-indulged [she fakes a bored yawn] and he od'd. I never met him, but I heard he was a bit of an asshole, _Moon the Cruel. _ Whatever, that hotel problem solved itself. _

_RMR: Ouch!_

_EW: I'm tired of hearing about rock stars dying of an overdose. Hendrix, Joplin, Morrison . Seriously? Those guys had that little will power? Bullshit, they got caught up in the lifestyle. And don't tell me it was stress. I was stressed out early on. I found a lot of it came from record companies. We removed that stress. Now we have fun in the studio, on stage, and in interviews. _

_RMR: Yes, I have heard that _Pop Music Magazine_ tape. Ok, don't need to ask you about disco… how long do you think it will last?_

_EW: [rolls her eyes] if I could push a big red button right now and end disco forever, I'd lean on it for two hours straight just to make sure._

_RMR: I hear KISS is going to be releasing a disco album_

_EW: HA! Told you Mike. 11 will not release a disco album. Other bands can do what they want. Some of our music can be danced to but that wasn't the intention of any of the early songs._

_RMR: Just out of curiosity what _do_ you think of KISS? Let's get right into the lightning round._

_EW: Guilty pleasure. They are underrated musicians because of the makeup. At the beginning of their career they used to like opening for any band. I'm guessing you've been to at least one of their shows. Can you imagine _any_ band that has to follow that act?_

_RMR: David Bowie?_

_EW: For me he tends to be all over the map with his style. I can't find anything consistent to hold on to. Genius aside, some of his music is not accessible to everybody. _Fame_ is so not _Life On Mars. _I don't care if John Lennon helped him write _Fame_ or not. And the new single _Heroes_ is great, but the rest of the album has too much of Brian Eno's influence. Don't like it at all. Just my opinion of course._

_RMR: Traffic?_

_EW: Traffic is more to Mike's tastes, but I like Stevie Winwood in _Blind Faith_. His vocals in _Sea of Joy_ make me want to cover it and sing it just the way he does. _

_RMR: You sound almost wistful when you talk about older music. You miss that style don't you?_

_EW: It was hard. Mike and I have talked about it. I came to the realization that music is changing, and no amount of temper tantrums are going to bring it back. The Partridge Family's _I Think I Love You_ or The Bay City Rollers _Saturday Night_ are pure pop gold. Pop music itself is changing. I guess it's inevitable I sure hope it's not changing into disco though._

_RMR: Even heavier music has changed. Ian Gillan left Deep Purple, so did Blackmore. Ozzy left Black Sabbath._

_EW: I will publicly make fun of those guys if they put out a disco album._

_RMR: Ok toughest music related question of the night El. Do you like _any_ disco?_

_EW: [she grins] I like Boney M's _Nightflight to Venus_. Song is disco but it's good pop. The rest of the album has a mix of disco and pop songs. I know they are big in Germany, they are just getting started here. The disco angle was probably strategic._

_RMR: Have you been keeping an eye out on the UK music scene?_

_EW: The Clash is interesting. I don't really like the vocals, but the music is raw, _White Riot_ and _Tommy Gun_ are kind of gritty. It will be interesting to see if their music crosses over to this country._

_RMR: Not every UK band crosses over. Marc Bolan couldn't make a go of it here, even though all four of the Beatles said they were the next big thing. Cliff Richard was huge over there, not so much here. _

_EW: There's no accounting for taste is there? I'm not into Cliff Richard, but the song, Bolan's _The Slider?_ Come on people! Anything off that album. Mike really expanded my musical interest and knowledge. He exposed me to bands I'd never heard of, some were even pop bands. Slik for example, I had never heard of them, but _Forever and Ever. _[she puts her hand to her heart] I love that song. _

_RMR: I guess we should probably wrap this up. But you and the whole band have an open ended invitation to this syndicated show. And the Rock Music Radio producers really want to thank you for allowing us to ask you anything. This has been a lot of fun._

_EW: Thanks for letting me rant. Maybe next time we'll let Mike talk more [she turns to wink at him]_

_\- Rock Music Radio [syndicated radio show]_


	26. Chapter 26 - The Pixie Moves On

**The Pixie Moves On **

Mike rolled over. It was going to be a lazy Sunday morning. He opened one eye to look at El, he saw that her eyes were open and she was staring at the ceiling.

She gave off a deep sigh, "You awake Mike?"

Mike was groggy only half awake. El sounded… funny. He wasn't quite awake enough to pick up on her mood.

"I suppose I might as well tell you this now while I have the nerve."

"Hmmm?" Mike almost fell back to sleep.

"I'm finished with playing house. It was fun while we were doing it, but I'm done with it now. I'm moving on. I'm going to have a shower, you should get up."

She left, and in a minute or so Mike heard the shower running.

He froze. His eyes were wide open. He was fully awake now. Finished with playing house? Moving on? He'd noticed that she'd been distant the last few weeks, and they hadn't been intimate for the last few days, unusual for them. She seemed to be flaunting it in his face, walking around the cabin, sometimes half undressed, standing or sitting provocatively.

Then it dawned on him what she was really saying. He sat straight up in bed. He knew her tone of voice now. Determination. Finality. It was the voice of El Hopper, the one you didn't question.

So that's it? That's how marriages ended? Mike was able to read between the lines when she said, "you should get up."

What she was really saying was that he needed to leave. When he realized that, the numbness started creeping in. He was starting to feeling lost. Not being with El was… unthinkable.

He dressed quickly but then he felt the lethargy in his body as he grabbed his gym bag and started packing clothes. He knew he could stay at his parents place until he could find an apartment.

It was over. Mike would hurt later, when the numbness wore off, but he wanted to get out of the cabin before El was was finished her shower.

He grabbed his gym bag and his jacket. He took one look around the cabin… he hung his head and then opened the door. Out of the cabin and out of El's life.

This was really going to hurt.

He had just stepped off the porch when he heard the door open behind him, "Mike? Where are you going?" She stepped out wearing only her bathrobe. She was probably looking the prettiest he'd ever seen her.

Oh, man, this was really going to hurt.

"I'm leaving El. I don't need to be told twice. I'm not sticking around for coffee or to chit chat. You say you're moving on. I get it." He started turning back towards the woods.

"Mike!" Her voice had the sound of desperation, it it reached her eyes. "You're leaving me? What did I do? I'm sorry, please… can we talk about this? I don't understand."

Mike was confused now. The look on El's face was enough to turn him back around and walk with her into the cabin.

Tears were streaming freely from her eyes. Mike could barely look at how he'd made her feel. He felt like shit. He was sure he'd broken his promise to her. That was going to hurt too.

"I thought you'd be happy that I left so cleanly without any drama. If you want to move on that was the easiest way. We deal with the paperwork later."

"Move on?" El looked completely bewildered.

"From playing house? It can't be more than twenty minutes since you told me that."

"I want to get back to work Mike, doing nothing is bothering me. It was fun doing all the domestic things with you, and I still want to do a bit of that, but I need to get back to my music. I… I think I used a really bad choice of words… that's not like me. I will be more careful… . So..." She wiped as much of the tears from her face as she could.

"So, you're not leaving me?" Mike could barely hear her voice. She was scared.

He pressed his lips together, shook his head. El started crying again, and Mike pulled her into a hug. "I told you Pixie, I'm with you forever." He could feel her head nodding on his shoulder.

"Um, El? Uh, there is one other thing."

"I know what it is Mike."

"You do?"

"We haven't fooled around for a few days. I've trying to drive you crazy with showing more skin… um, more of… me."

"It's working. I've been torn between being taking a lot of cold showers and just plain worrying."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike. You never needed to worry about that. Um, I was trying to drive you crazy because of this…" She got up and walked to a bookshelf...she pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Mike.

Mike read it. Smiled and then turned red. "You want to do some role playing… with this." He waved the piece of paper.

El had already turned red. "It's not too much?"

"Uh, no, that's really hot… and you… are… uh… you have a lot of imagination."

"I can still make you blush Mike." El sighed. "That's good."

Suddenly the radio crackled. "L1 to 11. Operation Asshole reinstated. Setting up asap. Watch for him."

For the second time that day Mike froze.

"Ok. this time I end it. I told you I would bring hell on earth for that asshole. He's never going to know what hit him." El's voice was cold. A scary cold.

El reached for a blindfold that Mike had seen her move around the little cabin, she went and turned the tv on to a dead channel.

She kneeled in front of the tv.

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Stop talking… Mike… please."

Mike kept quiet. The thought he heard a ripping noise. Then snarls from something not… human. He thought he heard screams. Then a zipping sound.

And then silence.

El was still kneeling in front of the tv. Mike saw a cold determination on her face that was beyond terrifying.

"I'm guessing you have an ability that I don't know about. Is there any reason you kept it from me?"

"A few Mike, I'll tell you know. I don't want to keep any secrets from you. I don't want there to be any reason that you feel you need to leave me."

"I'm sorry about that El. I thought we were over. It was going to be a bad night for me."

El stood up and hugged him… "Ok, let me tell you the part I left out when I told you about the lab."

XXXXX

"So you can find anybody?"

"I just need to see a photo of them. You, I can just picture in my mind, so I can find you anywhere Mike." El smiled at him.

"If I hadn't already seen you use your ability I'd have a hard time believing this Upside Down stuff. But it's real? And this demogorgon took Brenner?"

"I made a deal with it. If it helped me escape the lab if I let him have Brenner. It was a simple trade. No loss for the world. He gets to meet his research face to face."

"We don't have to worry about him again?"

"I'm sure he won't charm the demogorgon info to letting him go. I think he's probably… gone now."

"I need to get this all out of my system now Mike. And I know exactly how to do it… I'll need your help. Max and Dustin's too." She looked up at him with those big round eyes.

That look could get Mike to do anything for her.

XXXXX

_This year we got two big albums to announce. Pink Floyd's _The Wall_ and 11's _The Upside Down._ I guess both are aiming for the concept album market during the disco era. Pink Floyd's is what you'd expect, they are Pink Floyd after all. 11's last concept album didn't do so well. This one is… well, I don't really know what it is or what to make of the song titles. This is an advance the tracklist. El Wheeler told us that the songs, and liner notes would clear up any questions people would have:_

_Mama (I Don't Know You, But I Love You)_

_The Void_

_The Demogorgon_

_The Cat_

_Papa (The Degenerate Piece of Shit)_

_The Upside Down_

_The Escape_


	27. Chapter 27 - DJ Pixie

**DJ Pixie**

_RMR had such a positive reaction from the listeners to our interview with El and Mike Wheeler that that we invited them again to this show with a twist. We weren't going to interview them, but instead let them take over the show and play DJ for the whole four hours._

_You heard us listeners, El and Mike will be spinning tunes that influenced them or they ones they really like._

_RMR: Welcome guys, before we get started, we wanted to let you know that Rock Music Radio will be launching a TV channel with the clever title of Rock Music TV. And of course 11 has a standing invitation to be on the show. Especially the very first broadcast._

_EW: Done. We are there. [she gives Mike the prettiest smile I'm sure he's ever seen]_

_RMR: Because this is radio we don't really talk about competing media, but now that RMTV is going to happen, the producers of that channel wanted me to ask you why you guys don't do regular videos? All the 11 videos to date have been concert videos. Any particular reason for that? I'm sure rock video directors would love to direct you guys in a video._

_EW: [rolls her eyes and air quotes] "Rock Video Directors" What a crock of shit. [she immediately slaps her hand to her mouth, turns very red] I'm sorry, can you bleep that?_

_RMR: We could be we aren't going to. We'll pay FCC fine._

_EW: You get these guys… who want to be movie directors and they take a song, and try to make a mini-movie about something the song is not even about. It's BS. 11 is not going to do them. Ninety-nine percent of our fans are never going to get to see us live. So we give them concert videos of our songs. The idea actually came from the president and founder of our fan club Eleventeen [she waves and says into the microphone] Hi, Holly, sweetie thank you. It appealed to me and to the rest of the band. And I include our engineer Lucas Sinclair in that too. He's just as much a part of our sound. We never give him enough credit._

_RMR: A lot of older sound engineers think he's too young to know as much as he does, but you take look at Bowie's, Bolan's, and Strawbs, the list goes on, but Tony Visconti was in his early twenties when he first started producing albums for famous groups. Lucas knows your sound, sounds like he kind of manages the band too._

_EW: [laughs] 11 would be lost without him. _

_RMR: Ok so let's get this rolling, you've told us you wanted to approach this by year, so we are going to start with 1970._

_EW: Ok first up _I'm Your Captain_ by Grand Funk Railroad. The lead that comes in near the end sounds like a bass lead, which is why I like this song. There's still a backing bass line, but that lead was the first time I heard a sliding note, and you'll notice I use that a lot. [song plays, El closes her eyes and smiles during the bass lead when it starts.]_

_EW: It's no secret that I came from the pop world, two of the first songs that I heard and paid attention to were _Come and Get It_ by Badfinger, and _Mr. Monday_, by The Original Caste. I thought Badfinger sounded a lot like the Beatles, and The Original Caste is Canadian, there's a lot of good music coming from from our neighbours to the north._

_EW: I'll close out 1970 with The Beatles. _Let It Be [this song brings tears to El Wheeler]

MW: _While my Pixie takes a bit of a break I'll start off 1971 with _The Low Spark of High Heeled Boys by Traffic. It's probably a song you've heard but never knew what the name of it was or who the artist was.

MW: seventy-one was a great year for pop, I'm not much for working the audience like El I'll just play our favourite songs from the year one after another.

[The following list is the songs that Mike cues up:

Sweet Mary - Wadsworth Mansion

Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep - Middle of the Road

Bring the Boys Home - Freda Payne

Sweet City Woman - The Stampeders

It Don't Come Easy - Ringo Starr

She's a Lady - Tom Jones

Signs - Five Man Electrical Band

Knock Three Times -Dawn

Maggie May - Rod Stewart]

_MW: I could easily spend all our time here in this year, but I'll start off 1972 with a song I know is very special to my wife… Jim Croce's _Don't Mess Around With Jim_. _

_[The song is followed by _I'd Like To Teach the World To Sing _ by The Hillside Singers._

_EW: Of course you'll recognize that song from the Coke commercial. Sorry listeners, certain songs make me very emotional and you guys already know I cry a lot [laughs] A _lot_._

_MW: Prettiest crier you will ever see people._

_[In the studio the RMR DJ watches the couple:_

_El smiles at Mike. When I see that smile I can tell those two will be together forever. It's almost too hard to watch. I've never seen love like that between two rock stars.]_

XXXXX

"We should do that again sometime" El told Mike, "that was a lot of fun."

"You ok Pixie? I don't think your fans know how much music means to you. Not only your music, but stuff you were influenced by."

"My emotions are on display for everyone. It's been more intense since we got together. You bring out all the love in me Mike." Mike leaned in to kiss her.

"Hmm. yes."

XXXXX

_The music world has been shaken to the core. For those of you just tuning in, a crazed fan jumped on stage and attacked El Wheeler with a knife. It looks like he cut her throat. At this point we don't know if she survived the attack. We'll keep you updated as we get more information._

_[heard on the newly launched CNN cable channel]_

_XXXXX_

The doctor came out and headed toward Mike.

Mike tried to gauge what he was going to say by the look on his face. He got nothing.

"She'll live Mr. Wheeler. And she will still have a voice. But... I don't think she'll ever sing again. My staff is aware of her talent and believe me we did everything we could."

Mike was silent. He nodded and said, "thanks, can I see her?"

"Of course. She won't be awake till sometime tomorrow morning. You need to prepare yourself for the way she looks."

The doctor led Mike to El's intensive care room.

Oh no! There were tubes and wires everywhere. El's eyes were closed. Mike couldn't see all the bruising around her neck, he could only see evidence of it creeping out at the edges of her bandages. She looked so fragile. Mike sat on the edge of the bed.

He looked at the doctor. "Can I…?" The doctor nodded and Mike turned back to El.

"I'm here Pixie. I'm staying with you all night. You will not wake up alone."


	28. Chapter 28 - The Loud Pixie

**The Loud Pixie**

_Mike,_

_You are worried that I will become bitter over this. That it will eventually change the way I feel about you._

_It will _not_._

_I can still play an instrument, and I can still write music. If not for me, then for some other artist. I may not be able to sing anymore. I accept that. I've thought long and hard about it._

_But one thing I _will do.

_I will say "I love you" again. With my own voice. _

_I promise._

_All my love Paladin,_

_ Your Pixie._

XXXXX

Max handed the letter back to Mike. "You didn't have to show me that."

"I know Max. I wanted to show you how determined she was."

"When El sets her mind to something, she does it." Max smiled, wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't be crying and driving at the same time."

"You don't seem that worried about why we are going to the hospital." Mike said.

"I knew it was coming. El is going to tell us that she is either quitting the band, or that she'll stay, but we'll look for a new power vocalist." Max said.

Mike was silent. He thought of a third option, but it wasn't really his place to say.

Max continued driving and looked over at Mike, she saw the tear running down his cheek. "You ok Mike?"

"I thought I'd lost her Max. There was so much blood I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. If you hadn't put her guitar strap around her neck..."

"I felt guilty..." Max said, "...that I was losing the best friend I've never had… but you… you were losing your soulmate…" Max started crying also.

Mike laughed, "aren't we a pair."

"El is loved." Dustin said, "...not just by us… can you imagine what her dad is going through?"

That was enough to humble everyone in the car.

XXXXX

When they got to the door of El's room at the hospital, two of the largest men Mike had ever seen were standing on either side. He'd made sure that nobody could get in. His call to 'Mack' had yielded results. Nobody was getting in without authorization.

Just has he, Max, and Dustin came up to the door, it opened and Doc Owens came out with two women Mike had never seen before, one had purple hair, and the other was dressed in black leather.

He raised his eyebrows to Owen's who just shrugged. "She wants to see you first. Then the Chief who…", he looked at his watch, "... should be here any minute."

Mike walked into the room, El was wearing a hospital bathrobe and had a towel wrapped around her head.

She looked at him with a big grin on her face. It immediately disappeared when she saw that Mike had started to blubber incoherently. She held her arms out inviting him to a hug.

Mike put his arms around her and cried into her should. "I love you, El."

"I love you too, Mike." El said in a very raspy voice.

Mike pulled back in surprise, "you can talk? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

Owens and her dad come into the room, overhearing. "Not with vocal cord injuries. It's a good news bad news thing."

Mike raised his eyebrows. Hopper went over to hug is daughter. He didn't even pretend not to cry.

"I'm ok dad. It's going to take more than some asshole with a knife to keep me from you and Mike."

Hopper nodded, not trusting himself to talk just yet.

"Ok," Mike said to Owens, "good news bad news?"

"With this kind of vocal cord injury, exercising the damaged vocal cord will strengthen the voice. Singing or screaming will be even better."

"That _is _good news… ok what's the bad."

El was chugging ice water. "The bad news," she said her voice even raspier than when she first spoke, "is that it feels like my throat is being ripped open all over again."

"That will pass," Owens said, "you just need to keep it up."

"That's it?" Hopper asked.

"Yes, El is already trained in vocal exercises. She just needs to continue."

"We'll come visit soon, dad. I have business to take care of first." Hopper nodded kissed her forehead and shook Owens hand.

"Anytime Chief." Owed clapped in on the arm.

Hopper shook Mike's hand. No words were needed. They silently nodded to each other.

Dustin, Max and Lucas came into the room next.

"C'mon you guys!" El rasped, took another drink of water. "You are not going to be expecting this."

Mike turned to the rest of the band, "you guys never heard of Pixie Surprise… I'm used to it." He grinned.

"I have a new direction for the band I want to try."

Dustin and Lucas looked puzzled, Max said, "you're not quitting?"

El put her hands on her hips, "seriously Max? You know me better than that."

"True. What's your plan?"

"First things first. 11 is alive. We aren't going away. Fans are never going to know what hit them with what I have in mind."

Max raised her eyebrows, "before you start El, we need to be realistic. 11 needs to perform the pop songs. We have that fan base regardless of the other stuff that we tried… but..."

"You don't need to say it Max. I can't sing those songs anymore. I may still be able to hit those high notes… to tell you the truth, I've haven't tried." She looked down.

"I was too scared to try."

"Do we start auditions for a new singer?" Max said.

"No," El gave Max a brilliant smile. "I only know of one person who can handle my vocal parts, and she doesn't even know it yet."

Everyone was smiling at Max, her eyes went wide. "What? Me?"

She started shaking her head vigorously, "No no no, I can't sing your parts, are you kidding El? You're up there with people like Anne Wilson, Kate Bush, even Sarah Brightman. No way I'm in that company."

"That's where you're wrong Max," Mike said. "Lucas and I went through some tapes of the recording sessions. Some, where you were harmonizing but higher, others where you were doubling with El. Yes you're voice is a little different. But Lucas is a sound engineer, if he says you are almost identical… I'll defer to his expertise."

"But…" Max said.

"Max... " Lucas said, "you can do this… _All_ of us know you can do this."

Max sighed in defeat. "I'll try not to disappoint you El."

El came over and gave Max a warm hug. "Impossible for you to disappoint me Max…" she turned to the rest of them… "impossible for _any_ of you to disappointment me."

"But you can still sing?" Max said.

El went to the floor beside her bed, and picked up a boombox, she turned the volume down but she pressed play.

"Ok, I changed the lyrics a little bit to be more personal for me… but…"

They listened to El singing Marieanne Faithfull's _Falling From Grace_. El's voice was smoky and sad. She had played her bass to it. It was a perfect fit. When the song ended, she went into David's Gilmour's _Murder_, in a slightly higher register, but still smoky.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Oooh, that's good. You want _that_ to be the new sound?" Dustin asked.

"Half of the new sound, I want to show you the other half," El's voice was even more raspier now that she'd been talking more than she had in the last six weeks.

She undid her hospital bathrobe and threw it on the bed.

She struck a pose, wearing a leather skirt, and leather halter top, both with plenty of chrome and silver enhancements.

Mke's felt like his eyes bugged out of his head.

"You like?" El said directly to him.

Mike cleared his throat, "um, uh, yeah."

"That's not all." El took the towel off her head and threw it on the bed with the bathrobe.

Long shiny black hair fell about her shoulders.

She looked a everyone but Mike. They quietly left the room.

"Mike. I'm still your Pixie. But I'm going to be your loud Pixie for while. 11 is going to put out a much heavier album. These are hair extensions until my hair grows…. Ok?"

Her eyes needed Mike's approval, her smile faltered a bit when he was hesitant.

"You are still my Pixie, El. Um, sexy as all get out but still my Pixie." He came over and gave her a hug.

"You constantly amaze me. I only have one question."

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you'll let me do you in those leathers."

El burst out laughing.


	29. Chapter 29 - Dark and Fire

A/N: I had to play fast and loose with the years of some songs, but I needed to mention them :)

* * *

**Dark and Fire**

_When I first met El Wheeler, I was working at our sister publication _Pop Music Magazine. _She was El Hopper, she was 15 and cute as a button. Her hair was buzzed and she wore no makeup. She didn't need any. She was the kind of girl next door, innocent pretty that you fell in love with almost right away. She was feisty and you had to be in a bad interview with the band to really appreciate just how feisty. [El grimaces when I say this]_

_When 11 moved out of the pop music world in to more classic/progressive rock, I asked my editor if I could follow 11's career with _this_ magazine and it was agreed. _

_The next time I interviewed the band, she sported a pixie cut, and was now El Wheeler. She was still the girl next door, but with a touch of makeup and becoming a young woman. It's no wonder she captured the heart of Mike Wheeler. She was one of the most pleasant people in the music business I've ever talked to. [El blushes] Really, the whole band is. How they've stayed untarnished in this cut-throat industry is a testament to how they were brought up, educated, and how they treat each other._

_Today, on the inaugural first episode of _Rock Music TV_, 11 said they would be here, and here they are._

_For those of you reading the transcription of this show which will appear in the next issue of RMR, let me tell you… and I mean this in the most complimentary way I can._

_25 year old El Wheeler walked on to the set, smokin' hot. She was wearing leathers. She had her scar, she had half of her head in the original 11 buzz cut the other was long jet black hair, very punk rockish. And the long hair is on the opposite side of the scar. She'd not hiding it folks. She had garish makeup on the long side. Not like KISS or Alice Cooper, but heavy eyeliner and mascara, black lipstick, just on that side. She wears a black chrome studded choker. _

_Her voice is now husky which completes the look. We will get to that in a bit._

_RMTV: Ok, you've already heard that you've once again re-invented yourself._

_EW: [rolls her eyes] We like to think of it as moving in a different direction, maybe not permanently but it's hardly re-inventing._

_RMTV: What does Mike think of the new look?_

_MW: I think El is pretty. End of. [He puts a fist over his heart] What I love is here. [El gives Mike a sweet smile.]_

_RMTV: You cover the scar on our neck?_

_EW: Yes. [and that's all she says about that, folks, her look let's me know that further questions will not be tolerated. This is not an _ask Pixie anything_ interview.]_

_RMTV: Ok on the album. [ I hold up the cover, the front is of the long hair makeup side. _Dark_ is written on the front like it was done in black crayon , the back cover is the buzzed hair, scarred side. _Fire_ is written on the back in red crayon.] Fans are calling it _DarkFire_, but the title is really _Dark and Fire?

_DH: Easy enough to get wrong._

_RMTV: This is also one of the first albums to be released on the new format of Compact Disc, along with the vinyl._

_MW: Compact Disks are going to be the future for awhile, something will come along later as technology progresses, but we wanted to take advantage. None of us think it sounds as good as vinyl, but there's no stopping progress. We will continue to release albums in both formats… and any other as they become popular._

_RMTV: Ok, let's get to the music itself. The first side is heavy metal. El, it's amazing that your- can I say new?- voice is perfectly suited to this side of the album, and the songs are indeed dark, we'll talk about in a minute. But on the second side… ah ok, boy do I feel like an idiot now. The second side is Fire, and with your smoky voice you are doing some torch songs. It's a nice contrast to the first side. Your voice is very versatile._

_EW: [smiles at me] Thank you. Yes that's what we were going for. That was Max's idea. She's now taking over the pop vocals when we are on tour. She gets to showcase her vocal talent and I'm thrilled about that. I'll do the new songs as we see fit. It's a band decision, you will also see that the song credits all say '11'. _

_RMTV: The first song, _Righteous Torture…

_EW: Easy one, that's about torturing the guy who attacked me. [she said this with a deadly smile]_

_RMTV: So the second song, _Ball Peen Hammer,_ which for those who haven't heard it is one of the chunkiest bass riffs I've heard. Sounds like a cross between Geezer Butler and Steve Harris. __The bass line is reminiscent of Geezer's _Man in the Suitcase._ You literally attack the double-neck bass you play._

_EW: Two of my favourite bassists. That song is about beating the guy who attacked me to death with a ball peen hammer. MTV is never going show that video, but I hear one of the horror movie directors wants to use it as a video in the background of one of his movies. [she gives me a sweet smile]_

_RMTV: Ok, the the third and last one on the _Dark_ side is _Kicked in the Head (74)

_EW: Ah this one is different. It's about kicking the guy who attacked me in the head with a pair of steel toed army boots. 74 times. I think that would pulp his head, but I'm not sure. [El's husky voice is sarcastic. Nobody blames her at all.]_

_RMTV: For the second side, I noticed that you avoided any Bonnie Tyler or Rod Stewart songs?_

_EW: We thought that would have been too obvious. We wanted to songs that we thought would compliment my vocal sound as it is now. So three covers, and the rest are original._

_RMTV: The first cover is Love and Rockets _So Alive_._ _You're voice is so perfect for that song._

_EW: [El blushes, she is obviously not used to compliments on her voice as it sounds now]_

_RMTV: The second cover is Alice in Chain's _Don't Follow_. I can't figure it out but I want to cry after hearing that song._

_EW: Then I have done my job. [when El Wheeler hits you with that smile…]_

_RMTV: And the third cover you do is Bert Sommer's _Jennifer. _He actually performed that at Woodstock. Your version is true to his, it's a nice tribute._

_EW: The rest of the band wanted me to rename it _Eleven_ and make it more personal, but I thought that might be a little self-important. _

_RMTV: The band has offered to play a song off each side, on this first episode What are you guys going to perform for us tonight?_

_EW: We'll do a watered down, shorter down version of _Ball Peen Hammer_, and _Don't Follow.

[studio audience claps as 11 take up their positions on the makeshift stage.]

_\- RMR [transcript of first RMTV episode]_

XXXXX

Out of her leathers, stage makeup, and into her pajamas with the right side hair pulled into a pony tail, El sat crossed legged on the hotel bed looking at Mike.

"You don't like this look do you Mike?"

"I know why you are doing it El, but it's not you. I meant what I said in the interview." Mike put his hand over her heart.

"I'm still your Pixie?" She looked at him with tiniest of smiles, waiting for Mike's approval.

"You are _always_ going to be my Pixie. Your dedication to your music, even after everything that's happened to you, is awe inspiring. You are the strongest person I know. I consider myself very lucky just to know you."

He looked down, "and knowing that you love me." He shook his head, finding it difficult to look at her without falling apart.

"Mike, it's your love that enables me to sing the way I do… and to continue to sing. Without you… there is no music for me."

El looked back and forth at his eyes. "Just say the word Mike, and I drop it all for you. All of it. I mean it."

"I would never do that to you Pixie… but I think maybe you should call it quits when you're seventy or something." he smiled at her.

"If I can't sing anymore the way I want to… I promise."

The phone rang. El picked it up, at first her eyes lit up in a smile, and then she looked devastated, "ok we'll talk tomorrow." She hung up.

"Oh no…"


	30. Chapter 30 - Pixie Covers

**AN: I know I have a lot of stories on the go. Just want to say again that they will ALL be completed (ie. the One Journey, Two Hearts, and the Patchwork story). I like to jump around. Those two took more research so are obviously going a lot slower.**

* * *

**Pixie Covers**

"Max and Lucas are getting married!" El said, she didn't seem to be as happy as the news should have made her.

"Pixie, you're not surprised are you?"

"No, but she wants to quit the band and move back to California." El frowned and looked down. "11 is finished as a band."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not replacing Max on keyboards."

"Now you know why it was a big deal when they replaced two KISS members. They'll never live that down. There's a reason they still refer to the Deep Purple lineup with Ian Gillan, as classic _Mark II._ It was the _Smoke on the Water_ lineup. Fans don't like change. That's why it's a big deal that the Mark II lineup reunited and put out a new album. _Perfect Strangers_ is just about the perfect Deep Purple album."

"If you're dead set against replacing Max… and I know your reasoning… it's one of the reasons I love you."

That got a smile out of El, Mike continued, "You _do_ have one other option."

"I do?" El was looking at Mike with hope in her eyes.

"Two words: Solo Pixie. It's not like you haven't done it before."

"I could completely change my style, more like the _Fire_ side of the last album."

Mike grinned at her. "Just you and your double bass is a unique sound, especially with the skill you play with."

She scooted over to Mike to throw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Mike… you have always been the voice of reason for me… I can always count on you."

XXXXX

_Welcome to another episode of Rock Music TV. Today's guests are El and Mike Wheeler. I know, I know, we featured El Wheeler and 11 a lot on this show, the tv show and the magazine, but the truth is they've been very open to giving interviews. With other bands it's been like pulling teeth._

_As a matter of fact, it was El Wheeler who contacted us and asked if we wanted an exclusive. We had just heard the Pixie Covers album she sent to us. She said we could ask her anything, so we took her up on the offer. She walked into the studio wearing her signature choker, no makeup, and back to her pixie hair cut. The _Dark and Fire_ look was gone._

_RMM: Are you still in danger from that Brenner psycho?_

_EW: [laughs] Ok didn't expect that as the first question. But, no, he's no longer a threat to me or my family and friends. Next question._

_RMM: Is 11 as a band finished? Make no mistake we here at RMM _love_ the new solo album, and we will be playing all the cuts off that tonight, but let's face it everyone is curious about the fate of 11._

_EW: When Max and Lucas got married they promised to finish the _Dark and Fire_ tour, and we did that. It was a total success, but we knew it would be the last of 11 for awhile. Max and Lucas want to be domestic for a bit, and I know exactly how they feel, Mike and I did that for over a year. We all agreed that 11 wasn't finished, but it was going to a long hiatus._

_RMM: [is silent for a few seconds]_

_EW: Is something wrong?_

_RMM: This is embarrassing. I find your voice very… listenable._

_MW: [Mike speaks for the first time] What you meant to say was that it's sexy as hell, isn't it?_

_RMM: Yes, sorry Mrs. Wheeler._

_EW: [laughs, but is slightly flushed] It's ok, I'm getting used to this reaction from people, mostly guys. I'm very flattered._

_RMM: On that note we will play the first cut off the _Pixie Covers_ album. You do a great version of the KISS song _Goin' Blind_. Is there any particular reason you picked that song?_

_EW: It has a great bass line. It's one of the things that band never got enough credit for. They are great musicians, but while the makeup made them popular because they went all out. It turned them into a bit of a joke at the beginning. They are all millionaires, so the joke is on the critics. I do the version with the original lyrics._

_RMM: I have to say that your smoky voice and the bass playing is a perfect combination. You even do the lead guitar work on the bass. Brilliant._

_EW: [blushes, her humility is very refreshing for a rock star of her stature]_

_[The song plays]_

_RMM: For our listeners, who haven't already seen the cover of the album, you are in bed under blankets, [covers now, I get it] but it really looks like you are sleeping?_

_EW: You've probably noticed that almost all the photos of me, especially the ones on the album covers are candid shots. I don't like to pose. Lucas took the _Not So Pretty_, photos when I was crying, Mike took these while I was sleeping._

_RMM: Ask you anything, right?_

_EW: Yes? [she looks curious]_

_RMM: Uh, are you naked under those covers?_

_EW: [burst out laughing], Uh, oh, can you see anything? I didn't look really take a close at it._

_MW: [interrupts] I made sure she was covered, We probably weren't going go get away with a _Blind Faith_ type of cover. I wanted it obvious that she had nothing on. My Pixie is a jammies girl though, so you will all have to use your imagination._

_RMM: Speaking of _Blind Faith_, the next track we will play is your version of _Sea of Joy_. And I know it sounds like I'm gushing again, but you do a fantastic version of this song. Stevie Winwood would be proud._

_[_Sea of Joy_ plays]_

_RMM: Wow. Just. Wow._

_EW: You really like that one?_

_RMM: I love your voice. _

_EW: [blushes again] It was a bit of a toss up between doing that one and their _Presence of the Lord_. I'm not a religious person, I'm spiritual, but if I had covered that song, the nutbars would have come out of the woodwork._

_RMM: Again, you cover all the instruments with just the bass?_

_EW: Yes, I had Lucas help me on that with the multiple tracks required. He and Max built a studio in basement of their home in California. He said I had an open invitation to use the studio anytime, so we booked time and recorded the album there. It was really good to see he and Max again I miss them. [she looks down]_

_RMM: [clears throat]. The next song, is your version of Jon Anderson's _Boundaries_. Just your voice and your bass. _

_[plays _Boundaries_]_

_EW: Mike asked me to do that song. He said my voice would really work well for it._

_RMM: Your husband was right. That's my second time hearing it today and it's just as amazing as the first time. Have I mentioned I'm a big fan of your new voice._

_EW: [blushes yet again, but smiles at me] You've said._

_RMM: You go all the way back to 1967, and cover The Mamas and the Papas song _Twelve Thirty_. Am I mishearing the lyrics or did you change one of the lines?_

_EW: [laughs] Funny you should mention that. It was actually _me_ that misheard the lyrics, the line is supposed to be _I can no longer keep my blinds drawn_, but I thought they were singing _I can no longer keep my eyes closed._ It seemed to fit better with the next line in the song, maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part. So I knew what the correct lyrics were but I sang my wrong version instead._

_RMM: Almost makes it sound more political. Next song, and this one is an odd choice. But what made you want to cover a song by Robin Trower?_

_EW: Mike is a fan of his. _Bridge of Sighs _is very moody. We replaced the wintery style wind on the original with more of a rainy sound, and of course multiple bass tracks. James Dewar has a great voice, I have to sing in a slightly lower register, that used to be hard for me before the attack, but I can do nice low notes now. [she smiles]_

_[_Bridge of Sighs plays_]_

_RMM: I heard that you were a little intimidated recording this next song? Is that true?_

_EW: Yes. Ellen Foley has one of those voices… that… that I used to have. Your listeners probably know her from Meatloaf's _Paradise By the Dashboard Light_, or even her acting work, but her album _Night Out_, has a song called _Sad Song_ and she really pipes it out. I think Rachel Sweet also does that song. Anyway, I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could pull it off. _

_[_Sad Song_ plays]_

_RMM: Make no mistake. You did. It didn't sound like you were straining your voice or struggling to hit those notes._

_EW: I surprised myself, I found it easy, I was scared I would ruin my voice, but my surgeon told me I could push my voice as hard as I wanted to. It would only help. I wanted to challenge myself._

_RMM: Yes I've read a lot of _She's Back_ articles. What made you decide to do an album of just covers?_

_EW: I'm always singing songs. Mike would tell me when I'm singing something that he really likes, and that's my cue to record the song. I keep a little notebook of songs I would like to cover. I sing songs Mike hates, but I really like. _

_RMM: He doesn't tell you to stop?_

_EW: Gosh no, Mike would never say anything thing like that. He usually just comes up and kisses me. That's when I know he's not a fan of the song… So if I want a lot of kisses that day. I just sings songs I know he doesn't like. [she glances at Mike. The look they share is unmistakable]_

_RMM: Ask you anything right?_

_EW: Uh, oh, that sounds like a challenge. Yes, ask me anything._

_RMM: You guys have been married almost ten years. That's a long time in this business. A lot of us thought that you'd have broken up by now because of personal differences or the classic _artistic differences_. But here you guys are. It's easy to tell you two are still in love._

_[Mike inches closer to El so that he's pressed tight against her side. They hold hands.]_

_MW: Ask me again in another ten years. El may dump me, but I'll still love her. He turns to kiss her.]_

_EW: Yes, ask us again in ten years. And again in twenty._

_RMM: I will do that. Promise. [This gets a huge smile from both of them] So. Next song. Pagliaro's _Rainshowers_. Gonna say it again, but your voice and your bass line is just beautiful on this song. I'm starting to think you could sing entries out of a phone book and people would listen to it._

_EW: [laughs] I'll keep that in mind when I'm stuck for a song. He's from Montreal, we were there once and it was raining, while looking out over the city in a hotel I heard the song. Ask Mike, I sing that almost every time it rains._

_RMM: [I look at Mike and he's nodding] No surprise here but your voice is perfect for _Whisky In A Jar_. You did it the way Phil Lynott from Thin Lizzy does it._

_[Whisky In A Jar plays]_

_EW: If you keep up the compliments, I don't think my head will fit back through the door._

_RMM: The last song on the album. You don't sing, but it's a bass guitar virtuoso. You use to sing _Amazing Grace_ in the live show with that incredible levitation thing. Nobody ever figured out how you did that._

_EW: A girl has to have her secrets. Chris Squire of Yes does a live version of _Amazing Grace_ with pedals. I wanted to do something similar that I would be able to do live. So I have multiple loopers, pedals, and of course the double base. When I'm doing it live, it's a perfect opportunity for a solo, so I decided to put the solo on the album._

_RMM: It's a jaw dropper for sure. My first through was, she's only human, she can't have that many fingers required for a solo like that._

_EW: [laughs] That's the magic of a looper. Sometimes I'll do the loop live if I get a bit of a solo idea. _

_RMM: This has been a real treat for us at Rock Music Radio. One of the things we haven't done while you've been guests here, is open up the phone lines. There was always too much non-music related stuff happening to the band and we didn't want it to be all about that._

_EW: We appreciate that. When we do these interviews we like to talk about music. Getting off topic once in awhile is ok. It's all about the music for us._

_RMM: You can be on the show anytime, you never need to feel like you need to plug a new album. But you can do that anytime also. _

_EW: Thanks for having us again. You never censor us, so it's always fun to be on the show. I just want to tell you and your listeners. Stay tuned. You haven't heard anything yet. _

_[she gives me a wink, and smiles. Her and Mike leave the studio]_


	31. Chapter 31 - The Vented Pixie

**The Vented Pixie**

**A/N: some swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

El walked into their music room. Mike recognized the look right away.

"Out with it Pixie, you look pissed off."

"The Go-Gos, Belinda Carlisle, even the warbly songs, The Bangles, Madonna, Enya. Katrina and the Waves."

"Girl pop."

"Yes, and 11 as a band is let a popular phase in music just pass us by." She held up her hand. "Don't say it Mike, I am _not_ replacing Max's voice or keyboard talent."

Mike shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you El, if that's what's stopping you, then you have to convince Max. Have you thought about doing another album of covers?"

"I think I've beaten that one into the ground. And I don't want the music press to keep comparing me to _Bonnie Tyler, _or _Melissa Etheridge_. I'm thrilled to be considered in the same company as those two, but I need to stand out on my own."

"I think you stand on your own, your music is unique, even the covers you do have a great spin on them. You've been told by some of the artists themselves that they wish they'd done the version you did, instead of the way they did it."

"I always tell them, never to second guess their own decisions, they were the right ones to make at the time they made them. This generational thing with music is difficult for bands that have been around a while."

"I know what you mean, KISS puts out a disco album, hair bands come out of nowhere. Punk rock… which never really got any traction over here, The Clash aside. That _Terry Jacks' _ song becomes truer every year. And now we've got this I don't know what to call it, grunge maybe, out of Seattle, a band called Nirvana is making some noise there."

"You think I should jump on a new style?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before. Also you are angry right now, perfect time to do an album of angry songs, with your voice and maybe a crunchier bass sound, I think it could take off."

Mike could see El taking his words in. She looked like she was seriously thinking about it. "And even if that style of music goes nowhere, you have some caché. All 11 fans will buy the album, you may even be the person who pushes that style of music to the forefront. Make Nirvana bigger than they should be."

El began nodding, and then a big smile aimed at Mike, "I've already got some song ideas. Thanks Mike... I'm _so_ going to do you right now."

XXXXX

"Ok, I _was_ a little pissed off, but you've centred me once again. I remember what I came into to ask you."

"What was that Pixie?"

"For the last few days, you look like you've been struggling to tell me something."

"Uh, yeah, Rock Music Magazine, wants me to write a regular column for them. They gave me carte blanche to review any album past or present."

"They probably just want to have your name on the masthead, no surprise there, but why would you be afraid to tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to think I was abandoning your music while I was racking my brain over articles to write. Also there is a little conflict of interest. You just _know_ they are going to ask me to try and give an objective review of your new album."

"Mike, you've _always_ given me your honest opinion. No matter how much it pissed me off. Which it rarely did." El smiled at him. "So you review it objectively, I'll be pissed off if you _don't_. I'll never be angry with _you_ Mike. I love you way too much to let that kind of thing bother me."

"Thanks El. I'm _so_ going to do you now."

El giggled, but she was ready.

XXXXX

_I would like to thank the publishers and editors of _Rock Music Magazine_ for giving me this open ended opportunity to review albums._

_I'm guessing most if not all the readership of this magazine knows me through my wife and her band _11.

_Let's get on with it. _Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band._ If for some reason you haven't heard this album at least once, or by some weird alternate reality thing have never heard of _The Beatles._ You should probably stop reading this magazine now. _[ed. don't tell them _that!_].

_It's the best album that has ever been written or recorded in the history of music, including the shadoof song. Every album that has been recorded after that, was influenced by that album. Basically I'm saying that there has been no original music written or recorded by anybody anywhere in the world after that album came out._

_If you are sensing some sarcasm here you'd be right. I am so fucking _TIRED _of hearing that shit written in other reviews from music critics I respect. Are there some catchy songs on the album? Of _course_ there are. They are _The Beatles. Lennon and McCartney_ know how to write a catchy song or two._

_But what happens when a group gets so big that their fans, their managers, their record producers and publishers, and finally the group themselves get so full of themselves that they can put out a double album of farting in the moonlight and all the girls and some of the guys will faint in the aisles when they perform it on stage?_

_Here's what happens: You get whiny fucking songs like _Paperback Writer, _or_ Michelle._ C'mon people listen to those songs and tell me that's not whiny shit that should be written on toilet paper so it can be flushed properly._

_I'm not saying that other bands haven't been influenced by them. You only need to hear a _Badfinger _song, or anything from _Klaatu's_ first three albums to see that._

_And full disclosure I own a copy of _Rubber Soul_, the European version, because it had _Norwegian Wood_ on it. _

_Should you own at least one _Beatles _album? Yeah, I think you should. You'll be much happier with your purchase though if it's _NOT_ Sgt. Pepper's_

_Ok. I'm done. My apologies to the mailroom when the hate mail starts coming in._

_Mike Wheeler [Rock Music Magazine]_

XXXXX

El looked up from the magazine at Mike wide eyed. "I can't believe they printed everything you wrote!"

"That is _exactly_ the kind of caché you have. If I were anybody else, I'd never get away with it. I just trashed _The Beatles._ Nobody does that. It's taboo."

"I hope you don't trash my new album like that."

"Are you kidding? It's a great album, I just wish it was original and not completely influenced by Sgt. Pepper"

El threw a pillow at him.

XXXXX

[The following is a transcript for an unreleased show]

RMR: _Ok, I feel privileged that when I last gushed over El Wheeler's voice, I told her that I could listen to her sing entries from a phone book. She sent me a recording of just that. I will treasure it forever and I will _not_ leak it._

EW: [laughs] _I didn't have to write the lyrics for that._

RMR: _We're gonna jump right into this album. For the last few of you living under a rock when it comes to El Wheeler, the album is called _The Vented Pixie. _This is an _angry_ album. It's also the first of your album's to get a parental warning. Ironically for the song that that's responsible for the warning, because complains about getting the warning even though it didn't have it when you record it. _

EW: _ I won't say it on the air, I have more respect for you guys than that. Can I give a hint? _

RMR: [nods]

EW: _A not so veiled euphemism for the song is_ See You Next Tuesday. _Don't get me wrong, I absolutely _hate_ that word. It's demeaning to women. It's vile. Mike didn't want me to use it, but I insisted. After all, I have no record company telling me what I can or can't do. Here's treat for your listeners. If you play the song backwards, every time that word comes up you hear the word _"censorship".

_RMR: Very appropriate. Isn't backward masking expensive to do?_

EW: _It is. And you need a good engineer to do it. Thankfully I'm really good friends with one of the best in the business._

RMR: _ That would be Lucas Sinclair._

EW: [smiles]. _ It would. _

RMR: _And you know I hate to say this, but we can't play any of the songs on this show._

EW: [looks at me sympathetically] _I knew this would happen. But you know what? It hasn't made any difference in sales. All this bad publicity and the album is selling really well. All due to word of mouth. But I want to treat your listeners. Open up the phone lines and I will sing any song they request, acapella._

RMR: _Listeners, this is why El Wheeler is one of the nicest people in the biz._

[For the rest of the show El sings requests, in order she sang, _I'll Feel a Whole Lot Better - The Byrds, Let It Be - The Beatles (you can hear crying in the studio), Amazing Grace, Pigs On the Wing (Parts I and II) - Pink Floyd, Murder - David Gilmour. ]_

XXXXX

_RMM regrets that the show featuring El Wheeler's _The vented Pixie_ album, was not allowed to be broadcast. But because print is still a protected medium, here is the list of songs from that album. If you like El's Wheelers voice… what can we say!_

The Vented Pixie

Cunt

Kill the Stupid

Bunghole

Pretentious Wanker

Go FCC Yourself (Sideways)

Shit For Brains

Unicorns and Assholes

Rock Music Magazine (editorial)


	32. Chapter 32 - The Vented Paladin

I know. It's been a year since the album came out. RMM wanted me to review it right after. But I wanted to wait. I wanted a few things to happen before I reviewed it. One I predicted, the other I didn't.

The one I predicted was that El Wheeler's album The Vented Pixie would sell well. You won't see it on Billboard's top 100 though. Stores don't carry it, so Billboard doesn't cover it. Which shows you that both entities are clueless about what goes on with music when it comes to the fans.

" Wait," you say. " How do you know it sold well if stores don't sell it and release the numbers."

Simple. 11 stopped dealing with record companies a while ago. They started to sell via mail order, and to independent record shops that were interested (which turned out to be a lot of them, Thank you Brian!))

11's albums were selling so well we had to create a mail order company to process them. When The Vented Pixie came out, we had to double, then triple, then quadruple the staff. Eventually we had to make it separate company with a better distribution model that we could handle the volume of sales requests.

So what was the result? That album went what the RIAA designation calls " Diamond" x10. That means it sold 100 million albums worldwide.

But you won't find anywhere where that designation is recorded by the RIAA. Because they are artistic vampires that suck the life out of industry. Or what I call assholes.

But there was ray of sunshine. It couldn't officially get a PMRC label.

And what must really stick in their craw. My wife did it with no record store chain support (and it follows no Billboard support, so no Casey Kasem was involved), no RIAA support, and probably no Grammy consideration. She had the support of RMM and RMR. If you aren't reading their mag or listening to their syndicated show, well shame on you. These guys get it. [ed. Thanks Mike]

And no airplay.

She did it all by herself with credit goes to the appropriate people.

I can't say enough about 11 fans. They know good music. They support good music despite all the attempts to block it.

A big shout-out goes to Holly of Eleventeen. They literally took requests for the album letter mail by the sack full and phone calls . Of course we had to help.

11 would be nothing without it's fans. My wife is scarred… twice. It has never changed my love for her and it has never let it stop her.

RIAA has been ripping off artists. Goddard Lieberson did it from '64 to '77, Jay Berman did it in '82, and now Stanley Gortikov is continuing in the fine tradition. Strictly my opinion of course, I'm sure I could find a musician or two that agree with me.

Ok. The review you've been waiting for

The first song on The Vented Pixe is an offensive word to me, and to all women. The heat of passion is one thing, but in this case I tried to talk her out of it. In the end my, wife was right (guys, your wives' are right all the time. Deal with it.) The song needed to be written.

It needed to be written, sung, and actually listened to. Because old white men still don't get it. They don't get art. Or equality. Or anything some religious figure hasn't personally blessed.

I'm angry as fuck about it. I support my wife on it. Sure. I may lose my job here at RMM [ed. you won't] but I don't care. A Canadian musician makes an average of $19,000 a year. That's Canadian dollars. Ok, yeah, some artists make more. Bryan Adams, Corey Hart, Rush. But the average Canadian musician has barely enough to live on. Let's not even talk about studio fees, staff payroll, etc.

And they all have to deal with the RIAA, and that's an American organization. It's disgusting.

Ok, I keep stepping on my soapbox. Folks. It's El Wheeler of the band 11. If you're a fan, this is raw. If you're not a fan, well, this could make you one.

She is one of the most honest, fan loving, caring people you'll ever hear about. Maybe even meet. She's a genius on the bass, and knows how to write a pop song or two.

Just give her music a chance. You won't regret it. I didn't.

\- [Rock Music Magazine, Mike Wheeler, editorial/album reviews]

XXXXX

El looked up at Mike, he had a sheepish look on his face.

She smiled at him. "Hand it over, Mike."

He handed her the latest issue of Rock Music Magazine.

"Were you honest?" She said to him, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, both barrels kind of honesty. Sorry El, it's more of a rant than a review."

Mike sat down, his leg jumping up and down. That's how nervous he was.

She read the article. Mike's head was hanging lower than usual.

Mike watched her eyes get wide as she read that, "They let you print that?"

Mike gave her a lop-sided smile, "And keep my status as a columnist there. They said that I was the only music critic who was critical of the industry and maybe had enough anger to write it."

El frowned. "Hmm, you were right, even after waiting over year to write about the album, you didn't mention that much about the music."

"Yeah, sorry El. you got so much praise and very few negative reviews, that I wanted to do something a little different. It also meant I didn't have to cave to the editors of the mag who may have just hired me so they had an inside track to you. They're really big fans. Like I said in the article, they just get good music."

"That's fair Mike, you didn't need my approval."

"You are going to write your music your way."

"You are so right about that. I want to tell you about my idea."

XXXXX

I am in awe of this young woman. Just when you think she has reached the peak of her popularity, of her artistry, and her personal growth, she puts out an album like this. We will be talking to her about the album, and we will play the entire thing, commercial free from beginning to end.

RMR: Obviously this is a very personal album for you. How much influence did your husband have on it.

EW: Yes, it's very personal. Mike had no input, but obviously he's my inspiration. I could not have done it without his love.

RMR: For the benefit of our listeners, this is the first time it's being played anywhere, you've given us exclusive rights to play it first in its entirety. The album is called Skar. There is no tracklisting, the album is the song. I'll let Mrs. Wheeler tell the rest of the story.

EW: Guys, call me El ok? [she gives us that smile]. There were only a few times in interviews that I talked about my scars, but they were superficial, no pun intended. I mainly spoke about the one on my face, and not so much about my neck. So there are lyrics on this album saying things that I haven't, that I couldn't say to Mike.

RMR: It must have been exhausting to make an album with that much raw emotion in it.

EW: [nods] It's draining. I put almost everything I had into the lyrics and the music. Everything I've wanted to say about the two incidents and what I had to deal with. It's all there.

RMR: It's like you opened up your scar to make it bleed and then shoved it in everyone's face. I found myself going between teeth kicking anger, and just wanting to crawl into a corner and cry. [here the interviewer stops to collect himself]. I'm going to play the album now.

[after the album's final note]

RMR: I'm glad this is radio, I think I had a bit of a break down there, [clears his voice] Thanks for the hug, El. I really needed it.

EW: I think I'm going to have to give out a few hugs. Just to let people know it's ok to cry, and it's ok to be angry. I went through all that, I wanted to take my fans through the journey, so they could understand it, and maybe understand how my music changed afterwards.

RMR: We opened up the phone lines to get some calls during the album, and unfortunately we had to hang up on a few. They were crying, and couldn't speak.

EW: [El just gives me a sympathetic smile]

RMR: Ok, let's talk about the music, I'm dying to know if you used an Ebow on it?

EW: Very good ear, I think most people will think I'm playing a cello, and I considered it, but instead I used a real bow.

RMR: ok, but the bass is strung flat, how could you possibly play more than one string on it?

EW: [she pretends to be shy] A girl needs her secrets.

RMR: it's haunting, there's that one bridge sounds like Dacw 'Nghariad, do you know it?

EW: You do have a good ear! So your listeners don't go crazy, that's a Welsh folk song, and I tried not to rip it off, but I wanted listeners to get the same feeling I do when I hear that song.

RMR: [puts hand up] Yeah, I got it. I love your music.

EW: [blushes] Thank you. And I want to thank the fans who want to listen to the album, 11 wouldn't be anything without them. And I probably wouldn't be the El Wheeler I am today.


	33. Chapter 33 - Over

Mike woke up to the worst day of his life.

El was not in bed.

He went out to the living room, such as it was in the small cabin, and said, "What are your plans for the day?"

"That's easy."

She held out her wrist, took over her torn shirt tied around it, took off her wedding ring, the one Mike had made at a from the tuning peg, tied the shirt through it and threw it in his face.

"Tie it around your dick for all I care."

He just looked at her, "Um, I guess everything is not ok?"

She gave him the most evil smile he thought he'd ever seen. "Go ahead Mike. Ask me if I love you. Go ahead. I dare you."

In two seconds the numbness set in.

In two minutes he had his jacket and shoes on and was halfway through the woods to his car.

In two hours he was looking for a place to live.

In two days he moved into a very small apartment under an assumed name. No phone. No internet.

Mike figured it took him a little over two months to die inside.

It was a slow painful death. He had his groceries delivered, he didn't go out. He couldn't even think about listening to the radio or any music.

Without Eleven, Mike Wheeler was dead.

Now he just had to figure out how to live the rest of his life.

XXXXX

"Mike, why didn't you just confront her?"

Mike was at his parents place doing laundry, and Max had happened to call when he was there.

"Max, you didn't see her. She dared me to ask her if she loved me. Sorry Max. I have no idea what's going on. She took over that torn shirt and our wedding ring and threw it at me."

"So you just gave up on her?"

Mike was silent.

"Sorry, Mike. I know you would never do that… but… dammit Mike you know what she can be like."

"She hasn't been like that for years. I mean, I know she's kind of bored, at least creatively, maybe she's just bored of me too."

"No way Mike. You've never heard the way she talks about you."

"That was before, Max."

"It was a little over two months ago. Something is wrong. I'm going over to fix it." She hung up on Mike.

Max was in California. Well, Mike thought, she couldn't make it any worse.

He got another call while he was at his parents place. It was from Holly, president of the Eleventeen Fan Club.

"Um, Mike?"

"Hey Holly, what can I help you with?"

"El calls us all the time… and… um… we haven't heard from her in over two months."

"Yeah, I figured. This is harder for me to say than you think, but El and I are no longer together."

"That's not right… that's…." and then Holly started crying. He heard the phone drop. He waited for about 15 minutes and then he hung up.

XXXXX

[ Here at RMR, we have heard absolutely nothing from 11. The band, the members, not even to El and Mike Wheeler who we've extended several invitations to. It is like they disappeared off the face of the earth. We reached out to Holly the president of Eleventeen, but she wasn't available for an interview. Usually this means that the band is working on a big project, but they've not put out an album as a full band in some time. We've always been thankful that El Wheeler recorded fantastic solo albums, and agreed to every interview… but this is different folks. I don't want to be so dramatic as to say this is like the the whole Paul is Dead story, but it's unnerving not to hear anything. If they had representation via a RIAA, well, we'd certainly get some kind of statement. But they are their own band. They haven't relied on the corporate weasels for a long time. Apologies to David Letterman for stealing his phrase, but it's very appropriate.

-[Heard on Rock Music Radio]

XXXXX

Mike was too numb to cry. He'd been like that for over two months. He had no reason to get up in the morning and once up he had no reason to go to bed. No one to hug.

Or kiss.

He did have someone he loved, but she was lost to him now. So, numb it was, for at least the time being.

He let his hair grow long to its corkscrew length, even longer. He grew a beard, but kept if fairly trimmed close to his face. He didn't want to be combing food out of it all the time or look like he was auditioning for ZZ top .

One morning he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself, he knew his face underneath the hair and the beard was haggard, but if he put on sunglasses he would be about as anonymous as could be.

He put on a pair of Vuarnet Glacier sunglasses. They were perfect. He finally got to wear a pair of six hundred dollar sunglasses. "There we go, just the pretentious wanker look I was going for… at least I won't be recognized."

He wasn't going to wear expensive clothes, jeans and a blue plaid shirt would do. He didn't have any look he wanted to maintain. He took the torn shirt sleeve tied through the wedding ring and transferred it to the jeans. He wasn't ready to leave it behind yet. That seemed a little too permanent.

"I love you El." He kissed the torn shirt sleeve and stuffed it into his pocket.

Mike had decided months ago not to descend into a pit of drugs and booze. He didn't want to be a rehab graduate. Over and over again.

He didn't want his life to be over. He knew he would be lonely, but another girl… no. That was just not going to happen.

The concept was so far from his current thinking as to be totally… unthinkable.

XXXXX

[ A recording was left for us here at the studios of RMR. There was a piece of masking tape on it. " Mike" was written on the tape . So we played it ourselves off air to see what it was. We knew we had to air it as soon as possible. What you are about to hear is pretty much indescribable. Well, no, I guess not really. I would describe it as a love song and apology to Mike Wheeler. I say Mike Wheeler because this is El Wheeler singing her heart out. There are funny moments, unbelievably sad moments. Angry moments, but to be clear not at Mike, but at herself. Needless to say, it's brilliantly written and performed. There is a bit of bass that can be heard through out, but it's mostly acapella, something she excels at. Nobody sings like she does. Nobody. I'm going to go out on a limb here. If you aren't crying by the time end of this song, and it's a long song, it runs exactly 44 minutes, if you aren't crying, then you are dead, or your heart is. Or your soul. If you don't cry you at the end should not be allowed to live on this planet. Go away. F**k off (bleeping can be heard) and stop breathing my air. The album/song plays next, titled simply: Mike.]

\- [Heard on Rock Music Radio]

[ Interview from a fan hearing "Mike" the new album/song from El Wheeler ]

11 Fan: I was, like, in a record store and they put on this song. I could like, tell from the voice right away that it was El Wheeler, I mean, like, I've got all of 11's records, both vinyl and on cd. I've got all her solo albums. I just love her. So this song comes on, and like, you could see everyone in the store just kinda stopped and looked up to where the speakers were. There were headbangers, goths, emo's, all kinds stopped to listen. I could see almost everyone heading to store counter when it finished, it had to be like close to an hour this song… so they go to the counter to ask about it and everyone one of them went away with the album. And then I saw this one guy. Tall dude, with like long shaggy hair, beard and wearing these stupid sunglasses that looked like they were skiing goggles, and he just like stood there. I could see the tears falling from behind is sunglasses. I mean I think we were all crying, but this guy was like crying buckets, like he'd never cried before, like maybe he was the Mike this song was about. I put my hand on his arm to show him we we all felt the same, but I don't think he even noticed. When the song was done, he just hung his head and left the store. I'll never forget his tears for as long as I live. That's why we listen to her. She hit us deep. There's nothing like her music. I just love her so much.


	34. Chapter 34 - Pixie the Postergirl

Mike was standing there in the music store browsing CD's when when the song came on. He recognized her voice right away. She sounded good. At first he was only half listening to the lyrics, but he soon realized that she was singing to him. He was rooted to the floor. This was the Eleven he remembered. This sounded like his Pixie.

After a few minutes he noticed that everyone in the music store was standing still listening to the song. They had been captivated by her voice. That wasn't unusual, Mike knew, but everyone looked sad.

The song was an apology to him. Everyone knew it, he saw that one girl was looking at him a little strangely, probably because he had tears flowing down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. El wasn't just singing to him, she was pouring out her soul, and she was taking her time doing it. It felt like the song had gone on for an hour. The last words he heard were half whispered and half sung:

Your Pixie is back

Eleven Loves you.

Please come home

...please, Mike.

Not more than a second after that, like she'd been holding back through the entire song, the heart wrenching sobs started. Mike could only take so much of that. He had to leave the store. He found out much later that there was close to fifteen minutes of deep crying. It's no wonder he was seeing people crying in the streets. The song was getting heavy rotation.

He had to go see her, she was calling to him in the song. Maybe it wasn't over for them yet? It was coming up on a year since he'd last seen her. It seemed a lot longer without her. He was torn. What if nothing had changed? Clearly she was sincere while recording this song. There was no way she could have that kind of emotion and not have felt it.

Mike was more conflicted then he'd ever been in his life. He was already an empty husk. He hadn't seen any of his friends or family the entire time. He hadn't done anything. He didn't watch any TV. He had done absolutely nothing related to music. Not listening or playing. If El no longer loved him… he couldn't go there. Fear was the mind killer.

There was a chill in the air as he walked. He no longer had a car, and it was the quickest way he could think of. He didn't really feel like talking to anybody today. Nobody but El. If that was even going to happen. He was holding on to the promise of the song.

Mike was truly scared that it was all over between them. Something obviously affected the way she felt about him.

It was going to be a lonely walk back if nothing had changed.

But… that song, he held on to hope.

XXXXX

"Open the door El."

"Fuck off."

Max took out the keys Hopper had given her and manually unlocked every lock. She was pissed.

"Don't make me throw you out." El gave her an evil glare.

"I can't stop you. I came all the way from California to help you. Sounds like you don't want any help. Not from me. Not from Mike, for fuck's sake. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm more clear headed than I've ever been."

"You're serious? You need help. You need to see a doctor."

"I need you to get the fuck out of my life."

Max held up her hands. "Done. You know what. Don't care either. Last thing I'm saying as a friend. You must have needed the guy you loved to get the fuck out of your life too." Max looked around. Cause I don't see him around. How you could do that to Mike? You will never find a guy who loves you like Mike does. Never. It's not just your face and neck that are scarred. It's your heart." Max shook her head.

"Are you leaving now?" El smirked.

"Fuck this shit. Yes I am. You can be a cunt all by yourself. Glad it's working out for you. I'm sure if Mike were the least bit interested in talking to you he said you aren't so pretty on the inside anymore. Good job fucking that one up. You and I are done until you get your shit together."

Max turned and walked out giving her the finger.

XXXXX

Mike used the knock on the door. All the locks unlatched simultaneously.

He walked in.

El was sitting on the sofa, she had just put her book down, and had her hands clasped in her lap. Her head was down. She didn't say anything.

Mike walked over and sat on the sofa sideways facing her. Her hair was in her trademark short Pixie cut. Mike thought it looked really cute on her. Even with the scar she was beautiful.

In a very small voice, she said, "I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

"I heard the song a few hours ago. How could I not come back?"

"It was the only way I knew to reach you."

She was quiet again. For a lot longer than Mike was comfortable with. She still wasn't herself.

"I'm sorry Mike. It's the medication I'm on."

"Medication. Are you ok?"

"I was diagnosed as being bipolar. They used to call it manic-depressive. The last time you saw me… was a bad day for me."

"Me too, El."

"What I did to you was unforgivable."

"No, El…"

She held up her hand, her head still down, "Let me get this out Mike, before I fall apart completely."

"What I did was unforgivable. It wasn't me Mike. You know that."

Mike could see the heavy tears dropping from her eyes onto her lap. She sniffed.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to cut your losses and end our relationship. It's been almost a year, if you've found someone else..."

"Hold out your arm, El…"

El held out her arm with her tattoo. Mike pulled out the torn shirt, the same one she had thrown in his face. He tied it around her wrist.

He held her hand. "I wasn't unfaithful… If you still want to be my Pixie, then…" he slipped his ring back on her finger.

El was able to say, "I've wanted to hear you call me that for months…," then the awling started. She raised her arms to put around his neck and let go a years' worth of torment.

XXXXX

"Sounds like Max really let you have it.?"

"You should have seen her. I've never seen her that mad before.

"What finally got you to make an appointment with a doctor?"

El averted her eyes. "When she told me what you would say. That hurt a lot. I guess that got through to me."

"Do you think you could have been diagnosed earlier?"

"Yeah, you've seen what I'm like... will… will you be staying?"

"If you are asking if I'm sleeping with my Pixie tonight at home, then yes. I'm staying. I feel like the numbness is starting to wear off. I expect to have a crying jag, when it does."

"When it does Mike. It's hugs to sniffles. You don't have to worry about me… anymore. I just want to settle down again with you. That last album took a lot out of me and I knew I had to finish it if I ever hoped to see you again… even then… I wasn't sure at all. That's why I put everything I had into it."

XXXXX

RMTV: We are talking to El Wheeler again. Thankfully again. And as you can see she is here with Mike. Can we ask what happened?

EW: [looking shy and very subdued] My life fell apart. I suffer from a mental illness, and it finally hit its peak when I forced my soulmate out of my life. I didn't even know that was the worst day of my life until months later.

RMTV: But you've turned it around. And now you are the spokesperson for people with a mental illnesses?

EW: Yes. I think I'm becoming the poster girl for everything that can go wrong in a girl's life.

RMTV: What's next for you two?

EW: Alone time. This last album was the most draining of all I've done. I had to do everything on my own. Well, I guess I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I'm done with the music for a little bit. Not saying forever, but for now… at least until I miss it too much. [she smiles at Mike] I need to appreciate the people who love me, the friends I have. That's the most important thing. I need to let them back into my life.

RMTV: So you've not reconciled with everyone yet?

EW: Mike was the first. I had to know my foundation, my reason for being… still wanted me, still loved me. Without that… I'm nothing. [El lowers her head into her hands and starts to cry]

[Mike, of course, gathers her into his arms. You can hear him whispering, "It's ok Pixie."]


End file.
